


Reddie Tumblr Prompts

by mseg_21



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Collection of reddie tumblr promptsjem-castairs-is-perfectionI'll rate each chap individually.





	1. "I can't sleep, can I sleep here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"I can't sleep, can I sleep here?"  
"You're a terrible liar."

Eddie let out an annoyed grunt when he felt a hand slap him right in the face just as he was finally drifting off to sleep. He had been trying to do that for hours now, tossing and turning on the cold hard floor, too uncomfortable to be able to. No one seemed to be having the same problem as Eddie, not Bill who was snoring to his right, or Bev sprawled out to his left and definitely not Ben whose hand was the one that had just smacked him. 

He knew Mike and Stan were also asleep, they had been whispering to each other long after the others had fallen asleep and Eddie heard when their words began to slow and slurr until they both just stopped talking completely. And Richie. Richie was most definitely asleep having won couch privileges for the night. 

Eddie had been so close to winning them himself, it had been down to him and Richie and an arm wrestling competition. Eddie was sure he would be able to take Richie and his lanky arms. He was short but strong and he would have won but if Richie hadn't cheated and distracted Eddie in order to win. 

Eddie was an expert ignoring Richie's teasing and taunting but what he didn't know how to ignore was Richie knowingly licking his lips and winking at him. He should have, after all, Richie did that all the time but just a couple of hours earlier he had been wearing that same expression as he dragged Eddie to Mike's room for a make out session while the others watch a movie in the basement. They were almost caught when Bill came looking for them after noticing they had been gone for awhile. After they were found, Eddie had to lock himself in the bathroom for ten minutes to calm himself down  ― both from Richie's kisses and Bill almost walking in on them.

Richie giving him that same expression resulted in him growing just as flustered before and allowed Richie to beat him with a triumphant cry. 

He offered to share the couch with Eddie, of course but he was too proud to accept the offer.

He was seriously regretting that decision right now. 

Not only was he super uncomfortable, he also wished he was sleeping with Richie. 

This thing between them was very new  ― so new even the losers didn't know yet ―  and very exciting and Eddie would often find himself missing Richie in the most ridiculous ways. For example, while they were both in Mike's basement, sleeping just a few feet apart. Well. Richie was sleeping. Eddie was glaring at the ceiling. He wanted to kick himself for passing on the perfect excuse to share the couch with Richie without raising too much suspicion among their friends.

Turned out he didn't have kick himself because in that moment Bill turned around and kicked Eddie's side in his sleep. 

That did it.

With an annoyed huff, Eddie got up dragging himself as well as his pillow and blanket over to the couch where Richie was sleeping.

"Richie. Richie." Eddie whispered, shoving Richie's shoulder. He stirred slightly but other than that he remained fast asleep. "Rich wake up."

Richie didn't.

After five minutes Eddie lost his patience and dropped his pillow on Richie's face. Hard.

Richie jolted awake and blinked confused at Eddie.

"Eds?" He grumbled, struggling to see in the dark and without his glasses. "Is everything okay? Why are you awake?"

"The floor is too hard and I'm sure I have like ten bruises from Bill kicking me and Ben hitting me in the face and  **I can't sleep** ." Eddie whispered. " **Can I sleep here?** "

Even if he was still barely waking up Richie smirked up at him. "I thought you said you didn't want to sleep with me." He teased. 

Eddie did say that earlier, when Richie suggested they share the couch. He had been lying of course but he couldn't just come out and say that. "I don't." He said but he didn't sound very convincing. "I want to sleep on the couch. That's different."

" **You're a terrible liar** ." Richie said, grinning. 

Eddie was tired, irritable and now he was also blushing furiously. He huffed, crossing his arms. "If you're going to be a dick I'm going back to the floor but when I wake up with a sore back in the morning I'm blaming you." He whirled around on his heels but Richie grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "What?" 

"Come here." Richie said, scooting over against the back of the couch, making space for Eddie. 

Eddie didn't move, pouting at Richie. "I won't be a dick I promise."

"I don't believe you but okay." 

He tucked himself in the tiny space but even if he tried to make himself as small as possible, he still ended up practically on top of Richie. Not that he particularly minded, Eddie liked the way their bodies felt pressed together from head to toe and judging by Richie's happy sigh, so did he. But Eddie couldn't help but wonder what their friends would think if they woke up and found them like this. Way to make their relationship known. If it even was a relationship. Richie and Eddie had yet to talk about it, about them and Eddie would rather get that out of the way before the losers found out in case this wasn't what Richie wanted and Eddie was just imagining things and ―

"No wonder you can't sleep Eds." Richie whispered, Eddie felt his breath against his neck and suppressed a shiver. "I can hear you thinking from here. Are you sure you're ― " 

"Are we dating?" Eddie asked, cutting Richie off. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. He closed his eyes, wishing he could take them back or that at the very least the couch would swallow him whole. 

"What?" Richie asked and he sounded genuinely confused.  _ Fuck, oh fuck _ , Eddie thought.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. We don't have to do this. I'm gonna return to the floor now."

"Hey no no. Wait." Richie said, wrapping his arm around Eddie's waist to stop him from leaving the couch. 

"It's fine Richie I get it. We don't have to talk about it."

"I didn't think there was anything to talk about!"

And wow, that hurt. It was all the answer Eddie needed, if Richie didn't think there was anything to talk about it meant that this,  _ them _ wasn't a thing like Eddie had hoped.Forget going back to the floor, at this point, Eddie was considering riding his bike home in the middle of the night. 

"Shit. No that's not what I meant."

"Richie it's fine just let me go."

"No! Eds I didn't think there was anything to talk about because I thought it was clear that we  _ are _ dating." 

Eddie stopped struggling to break himself free, frowning. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean we've been making out on a daily basis, we hold hands, we've been going on dates. I thought it was clear."

"Oh."

"Eddie you're literally on top of me right now. We're cuddling." Richie chuckled and Eddie shrugged nonchalantly as if he wasn't having a crisis a minute ago. "How long have you been worrying about this? Is that why you didn't want the losers to know about us? Because you thought this was just- what? Me fooling around?"

"No. I mean ― maybe."

Richie snorted and he kissed Eddie's temple. "Oh my fucking God you're adorable. And so so clueless but mostly adorable." 

"Shut up." Eddie said, blushing furiously. "You said you weren't going to be dick."

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry." Richie said, keeping his laughter in. "But just so we're clear on your question. We  _ are _ dating."

Eddie smiled, a smile so dopey he was glad Richie couldn't see it. "Okay. Cool."

"Are you two idiots done?" Stan said, startling both Eddie and Richie who were sure they were the only ones awake. "Because I would like to be able to go back to sleep now."

Their eyes met in the dark and they burst into laughter which they tried to muffle by shoving their faces into the pillow. 

"Guess the secret is out." Richie whispered. 

They heard Stan snort. "Please. It was never a secret. You both disappeared for like an hour today and when you came back there was a hickey on Eddie's neck." He said and Eddie blushed, hand instinctively flying to where the mark Stan was talking about was. He had hoped it wasn't that visible. "Now I promise I will be happy for you in the morning but right now you both need to shut up and get the fuck to sleep or I will personally murder you both."

They didn't dare to speak another word, knowing Stan meant every word. Instead Eddie closed his eyes and whether it was the fact that he was now on the soft, comfortable couch or in Richie's arms he fell asleep right away. 


	2. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"I won't let anything bad happen to you."
> 
> Part 1 of 2.

They leave the Jade of the Orient around midnight. It surprises none of them to find out they're all staying at the Derry Town House, after all where else would they be staying? Ben suggests they all walk together and everyone agrees, no one is feeling too keen on walking through town alone at night after the fortune cookie incident. 

They start walking together, the six of them as a group ― a group that is missing one member but none of them brings that up. But soon they break into pairs. Mike and Bill are leading the group, talking about what they're going to do about It. Eddie’s glad not to be a part of that conversation, his memories are still blurry but what he remembers is enough to wish it would remain that way. 

Ben and Beverly are walking behind them, Bev has her arms wrapped tightly around herself, head hanging low and Eddie can see Ben itching to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her. It’s clear she’s still shaken up from finding Stan's name inside  _ her _ fortune cookie. But Ben keeps his hands to himself, tucking them into his pockets and resigning himself to just stare at her. Taking in the sight of the girl he had once loved. Maybe still did. 

While they walked and without realizing, Eddie had been slowly drifting towards Richie. He doesn’t know why but he thinks it's what he used to do when they were kids and that this might be some kind of conditioned action from his part. They fall behind from the group and end up walking next to each other, their arms brushing every couple of steps.

Richie is quiet. Uncharacteristically so. Hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, staring down at the street and kicking rocks out of the way. Eddie is quiet too. One of his hands is wrapped tightly around his inhaler while the other hangs limply at his side, itching to be holding something as well. 

He wants to say something. Break the silence. Crack a joke. But he stays quiet and it's Richie who finds the words first. 

"The Aladdin!" He gasps, taking Eddie by surprise. 

Eddie frowns at him. Frowns  _ up  _ at him. Richie used to be slightly taller than him when they were kids but now the difference is so much more noticeable. "The- kid movie?" 

Richie shakes his head with a laugh. "No, Eds! The movie theater, here in Derry. I've been trying to remember the name of that place for hours. Do you remember? We used to go there all the time."

At first Eddie doesn't remember but slowly the memories start to surface in his mind and soon he knows what Richie’s talking about. He nods. "They probably tore it down. The place was already falling apart when we were kids." 

"Yeah probably." Richie shrugs, he bumps his shoulder against Eddie. "Do you remember when we saw the movie about the werewolf? All seven of us. And you accidentally poured your drink on ― "

"Henry Bowers and his gang!" Eddie says, remembering the incident even if some details are slightly fuzzy. "But I thought we were watching a movie about a vampire."

Richie shakes his head, there's a playful smile tugging at his lips. "It was a werewolf, I'm sure of it. I remember because I was scared shitless."

"You were?" Eddie frowns. He remembers that Richie had been overly fidgety but that was a natural occurrence with him. It never occurred to Eddie that it was because he was scared. 

"Yeah, I couldn't keep still ― "

"You could never keep still." Eddie quips, rolling his eyes. Even now that remains true. Every few steps Richie will reach for his glasses and adjust them or run a hand through his hair, just to have something to do with his hands. 

"Har-har Eddie.” Richie chuckles. “I know that, but that day I remember I had to literally sit on my hands so I wouldn't ― " He stops himself abruptly and frowns.

Eddie bumps his shoulder against Richie's. "So you wouldn't ― what?"

Richie gulps, shrugging. "So I didn't do anything stupid like hold your hand or something."

"Hold my hand?" 

"Come on Eds." Richie runs a hand through his thinning curls. "You had to know that I- you know."

Eddie's eyebrows knit together and he looks up at Richie, confused. "I don't know."

Richie sighs, nervous. "That I had a huge crush on you when were kids." 

Eddie stops walking. "You- what?" 

Richie nods, his face twisted in discomfort. "You didn't know?" 

"Of course not!" Eddie says, voice coming out more high-pitched. "How would I know?" 

"Because I was fucking obvious." Richie says, his hand hanging from his neck. "Why do you think I dropped my popcorn on Bowers right after you kicked your drink on him?"

Eddie didn't even remember that part until Richie mentioned it. He shrugs. "I don't know. You always liked getting in trouble with them."

Richie shakes his head. "No, Eds that was me trying to attract their attention so they wouldn't go after my Eddie Spaghetti."

"They beat you up that day! Behind that alley!" 

Richie shrugs, nonchalant. "Yeah and then you cleaned my cuts and iced my bruises, so it was worth it." 

Eddie shakes his head, disbelieving. "You were such a fucking idiot." 

"Now that's something that didn't change." 

Eddie laughs, rolling his eyes. He wants to ask Richie if other things did change. Like Richie having a crush on him. Because the more they talk and the more Eddie remembers about their childhood, the harder it is to convince himself that his own crush on Richie has faded away. But he can't bring himself to ask, he doesn't know what he would do with the answer, whatever it might be. 

"So, all the fucking names and the cheek-pinching and the jokes about my mom?"

Richie cringes visibly. "Yeah. That was me trying to get your attention."

Oh. 

Eddie falls silent, his mind drifting back to the Jade of the Orient ― before the terror cookies made an appearance ― when they had been just a group of friends catching up after years of not seeing each other. Richie had been calling Eddie all those stupid nicknames and reaching over the table to pinch his cheek before Eddie slapped his hand away and making jokes about marrying his mother that made Eddie feel surpringsingly relieved that Richie hadn't  _ actually _ gotten married. All those things Richie did when they were kids that now have an entirely different meaning.

_ Oh _ .

Before Eddie can answer, their group comes to a stop at an intersection. There, they say goodbye to Mike who turns left, heading for the library while the remaining five continue straight ahead for the Town House. 

With Mike gone, Bill falls back to talk to Bev. Which leads to Ben joining Eddie and Richie, shutting down their previous conversation. Eddie is both relieved and slightly annoyed. But it's nice to talk to Ben even if it's difficult to match this tall broad-shouldered man with the kid he once built a dam with. 

They arrive at the Town House quickly, they might have grown but the town definitely didn't. From the outside it looks just like it did twenty seven years ago. Eddie never went inside when he was a kid but he doesn't think it looked that different from how it looks now.

They check in, collect their keys and climb into the elevator, all five of them. Ben's room is on the second floor and he steps down first, waving at them as the elevator door closes. 

Richie and Eddie are both on the sixth floor and they say good night to Bev and Bill as they get off together. 

"What are the chances that those two will actually end up in their own rooms?" Richie says as they walk through the empty hallway. 

"Who? Bill and Bev?" Eddie asks, glancing back at the elevator with a frown. "You don't think- they wouldn't-" Richie stares at him, shrugging. "Would they?"

"I'm just saying whoever checks on the security footage of that elevator might be in for a surprise." Richie chuckles. 

Eddie lets out an embarrassing squeal, slapping Richie's shoulder. "Gross Richie!"

Richie laughs and Eddie has half a mind to worry about the people trying to sleep in their rooms being woken up by that noise. But it's the first time Richie laughed like that in the entire night  ―real, honest laughter and Eddie can't bring himself to shush him. 

"We should give them another show! I'm sure they have cameras in the hallways too!" Richie leans towards Eddie with a playful smirk but Eddie pulls away from him, fighting a smile of his own. 

"Get away from me dickwad." 

Their laughter trails off and soon they find themselves in front of room 609, Eddie's room. 

"This is me." Eddie says, pointing at the door. "Goodnight I guess." 

"Goodnight Eds." Richie says, his room is number 612 just a few doors down the hall. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Eddie scrunches up his nose and watches as he starts to walk away. He's hit by a memory then, similar to this moment. When a young Richie would walk a young Eddie home and leave him at the door, just to go around the house moments later and climb Eddie's bedroom window, careful not to wake Mrs. Kaspbrak. 

"You used to climb through my bedroom window."

Richie stops, frowns and then his mouth curls up in a smile. "I did yeah. Almost fell to my death a few times too." 

Eddie rolls his eyes, opening his door but not going inside just yet. "It was a one-story window Richie. Don't be so dramatic." 

Richie sticks his tongue out at him. "You should leave it open tonight. I might pay you a visit. For old times sake."

"We're on the fourth floor!" Eddie says, shaking his head. " _ That _ is a fall that could kill you." 

"For you Eddie Spaghetti I'll take the risk."

"No. I don't need that in my conscience."

"Aw he cares!" 

Eddie rolls his eyes. " **I won't let anything bad happen to you** just because you're trying to sneak into my room so instead of climbing through the window just knock on my door." He chuckles but the sound dies in his throat at the way Richie's eyes widen, before they shine with amusement and ― interest? 

"I'll keep that in mind." Richie winks and with one final look at Eddie he turns around and walks down the hall. 

Eddie hurries inside, knocking his head against the closed door in mortification. He just invited Richie into his room. The implication of it makes Eddie's cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

Part of him is glad that Richie didn't take him up on the offer but the other part is disappointed. Richie had seemed interested though and he hadn't laughed at Eddie's suggestion or shrugged it off. There was a chance that he might change his mind later.

_ And then what _ ? Eddie's brain supplies.  _ What would you do if Richie showed up at your door? _

Eddie doesn't know. Maybe he would panic and slam the door in his face. Maybe he would let him in and nothing would happen. Or maybe Eddie would be brave enough to do and say what he couldn't twenty seven years ago. 

But that doesn't matter now. Richie is currently in his room and will probably stay there the entire night. And Eddie will do the same. 

He's getting ready for bed when he hears the first knock. 

"Shit. Oh shit." 

He's still frozen in the spot when there's a second one. Louder. 

It must be Richie. It  _ has _ to be Richie. No one else knows he's here. He didn't tell anyone else to come visit him. 

He didn't  _ want  _ anyone else to come visit him. 

Eddie takes a deep breath, grabbing the door knob. He opens it while he's still trying to figure out what he will do when he sees Richie on the other side of the door. What he will say. 

Turns out he doesn't have to worry about that.

"How ya doing Kaspbrak? Got any rocks on you Rock Man?"

Eddie's breath catches in his throat. The person in front of him is not Richie and despite haven't seen him in twenty seven years, Eddie recognizes him and the knife he's holding almost immediately. 

_ Henry Bowers _ . 

And he's here to kill Eddie. 


	3. "It's okay to cry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"It's okay to cry."  
"Stay here tonight."
> 
> Part 2 of 2.

He’s dead.

Henry Bowers is dead. Eddie killed him. Held the ragged base of a bottle against his chest and watched Henry impale himself in it while trying to get to Eddie, to wrap his hands around his neck, cut off Eddie’s breathing once and for all. 

Eddie can still feel the weight of Henry’s lifeless body on top of him, feel Henry’s blood trickling down his face like warm, thick tears as it came out of his mouth. He can still remember his crazed expression, a mask of murder staring down at Eddie as he let out one last shuddering breath. 

Eddie had used all the strength left in his body to push Henry off of him and laid there on the floor, catching his breath. 

Now he scrambles to get away from the body. The bottle protrudes grotesquely from Henry's midsection, capped end pointing toward the ceiling, blood pooling around him, staining the carpet on Eddie’s room. His head hangs to the side, facing Eddie, his eyes half open and glazed and staring at him. They aren’t moving,  _ he  _ isn’t moving but Eddie can’t help but feel like Henry is watching him as he drags himself to his feet. 

He is back on the floor almost immediately after stepping on a piece of shredded glass with his bare foot, letting out a cry, “Fuck.” He stumbles towards the bed and with a hiss, removes the piece of glass. His feet is throbbing as well as several parts of his body, he is only just starting to notice. Probably the adrenaline. There is a dull ache coming from his arm, blood still pouring out from his cheek. Henry had thrown him around the room before he ―

_ Before you killed me _ , a voice in Eddie’s head said. Henry’s voice. His head snaps back towards his body and he knows that he’s dead, he knows he didn’t just speak but Eddie can't help but think that if Pennywise wanted to, he could make Henry wake up and attack Eddie again.

The thought has Eddie scrambling for the phone  ―on the floor now after falling from the night table at some point during the struggle. He dials 0 and hears the phone ring and ring again, while his eyes are fixed on Henry. No one answers the phone and Eddie feels the beginning of a panic attack start to set in. He can't stay here alone a minute longer or else he will lose his mind. 

Eddie crawls over the bed to avoid the broken glass on the floor and side-steps over Henry’s body towards the door. He walks by a mirror and catches a glimpse of the way he looks.

He's a mess. 

His pijamas are drenched in blood and he’s leaving bloody footprints behind him as he walks, his face is white and strained and stained with blood. Both his and Henry’s. There’s a cut on his cheek and on his forearm from when he tried to fight Henry off as he came at him with a pocketknife. 

He can’t go outside looking like that. If anyone sees him they will call the police and they arrest him for murder and throw him into jail. But he can’t stay here either, he can’t. And it’s around two in the morning, everyone would be asleep, no one will be outside in the hallway to see Eddie. 

Unless people woke up from the noise coming from Eddie’s room.

Not giving himself a chance to think about that, he grabs the white hotel robe that's hanging from the closet ―ignoring his mind screaming at him of all the people that might have worn it before him― slides on his slippers and walks out. 

Luckily there isn’t anyone peeking out into the hallway, even though Eddie knows the banging and trashing and knocking around furniture must have woken at least one person up. Or maybe not. After all this is Derry, where things happen right in front of people’s eyes without them noticing. 

Eddie limps his way to room 612 and knocks on the door. For a moment he’s drowned with fear, wondering if Henry might have visited someone else’s room first. Richie’s room. And if Richie had been half asleep when he opened the door, he might've not reacted as fast as Eddie and Bowers could've stabbed him before Richie could even get out a quip about his mullet. But before he can psych himself even further over Richie possibly being dead, he hears shuffling on the other side of the room followed by Richie’s voice. 

“Who is it?” He asks, voice slurred from sleep. 

Eddie opens his mouth but all that comes out is a shuddering breath. He clears his throat, giving it another try. “It’s me.” He says, voice low and wavery but loud enough for Richie to hear. 

“Eds!” He laughs, footsteps getting closer. “I didn’t think you were serious about that late night visit but you couldn’t stay away did―” The door opens, Richie’s playful smile freezing on his face when he sees Eddie’s state and immediately turning into a look of horror. “What the fuck happened to you Eddie?”

“Bowers.” Eddie mutters, he feels himself start to shake and he wraps his arms around himself. “Henry Bowers. He came into my room.” Richie steps outside his room, eyes scanning the hallway, empty except for Eddie as if expecting Henry Bowers to be there. “He’s dead. I killed him.” Richie frowns down at him and it makes Eddie nervous and his voice gets higher and faster. “I  _ had _ to kill him, he was going to kill me. He― he came at me with a knife and then tried to choke me. I didn’t want to kill him. I didn’t but if I hadn’t he would’ve killed me Richie he would’ve.”

“Hey hey hey Eds.” Richie holds Eddie’s face in his hand, careful with the cut on his cheek. “It’s okay I believe you. You had to do it. That fucker should’ve been dead for years.” Richie says, looking behind Eddie. “Is he still there? In your room?”

Eddie nods. “I don’t know what to do. I― I was scared that he would wake up somehow. That Pennywise would bring him back. It’s stupid I know.” Richie shakes his head. “I didn’t want to call the police but we can’t just leave his body there in my room can we?”

“Yes we can.” Richie says. “You can  **stay here tonight** and in the morning we will tell the others and figure out what to do with him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Right now we need to get you cleaned up." Richie says, running his thumb over Eddie's cheek and the dry blood there.

"All my stuff is back in my room." 

"I have spare clothes that you can use―" Richie points back at his room, shrugging. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

Richie's face falls. "Uh no." He says. "I have alcohol. From the mini bar."

Eddie finds himself chuckling even if it's weak and strained. "I― I have one. Back in my room."

"Of course you do."

"Will you― I don't want to go back there alone."

"I wasn't going to let you." Richie says grabbing Eddie's hand. 

They walk slowly to Eddie's room, pain shooting up through Eddie's leg with every step. Richie opens the door and draws in a sharp breath. 

Henry Bowers is still dead on the floor. The room still looks like the scene of a crime, which it kind of is. It hits Eddie that it could've just as easily been him, dead on the floor. 

"Damn Eds, I always knew you had it in you. Pennywise won't know what hit him." Richie gasps, taking in the sight. "Where's the kit?"

"The bathroom." 

"Okay, stay here." Richie says, squeezing Eddie's hand one last time before going into the room. 

"Careful with the glass." 

While Richie rummages in the bathroom, Eddie grabs some clothes and his inhaler, feeling Henry's dead eyes on him the entire time. He can't take it anymore so he grabs the blanket from his bed and uses it to cover the body. To cover what he did.

"You did what you what you had to do Eds." Richie says, staring at him from the bathroom doorway. It's almost as if he could read Eddie's mind. "He would've killed you."

"I know." Eddie says, biting down on his bottom lip. He doesn't know if it's the pain he's starting to feel taking over his body or the reality of the situation starting to set in but he can feel the back of his eyes start to burn. He doesn't want to cry, not for Henry Bowers of all people. "And I know I shouldn't feel bad but―"

"Hey." Richie moves closer, placing the kit down on the bed. "Hey.  **It's okay to cry** Eds even if it is for Henry Bowers. This was one hell of a scare. Of course you're upset."

Eddie's breathing speeds up, his vision goes blurry from unshed tears, knees feeling a little wobbly. But Richie's right there, to hold Eddie once the tears begin to fall. He calms him down and takes him back to his own room. Eddie changes out of his bloodied clothes and uses a wet towel to clean himself. When he walks out of the bathroom Richie is waiting for him on the bed with the first aid kit next to him. 

"How do you know how to do this?" Eddie asks, watching Richie clean the cut on his foot with rubbing alcohol. For the first time since Henry knocked on his door, his voice comes out sounding normal and he no longer feels like there's a lump in his throat. 

Richie chuckles, his tongue sticking out between his lips which makes Eddie smile. "Why Eds I learned from the best. Dr. K, who would fix little ol' me all the time when we were kids." He says, wrapping the cut in gauze. "He would clean my cuts and ice my bruises and kiss them better."

"I would not!" Eddie cries, hitting him with a pillow.

Richie shrugs, mouth tugging up in a smile. "No, but I always wished you would." 

"Shut up Rich." Eddie says with a laugh, feeling himself blush. He feels ridiculous, he's a grown man he shouldn't be blushing like a kid but that's exactly how Richie makes him feel, like they're fourteen again. Fourteen and crushing on each other. "Why would I kiss your scraped knees or bruised eyes? That's fucking gross!" 

"I would kiss your cut foot." Richie says with a shrug and Eddie squeals, horrified.

"Do not kiss my foot!" Richie grabs said foot and leans down pursing his lips and making kissing noises. "No! Richie stop that's gross!" He tries to pull his foot back and when Richie doesn't let go he kicks him with the other foot. 

"Ow! Don't hurt me I'm just trying to help you Eds!"

"No, you're being gross!" Eddie snarks but he's laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"That's harsh Eddie, would me kissing you be that bad?" Richie pouts.

"What? No!" Eddie replies faster than he would've wanted. "I mean― that's not― I don't want you kissing my feet okay? That's what I meant."

He lets go of Eddie's foot and he carefully sets them on the floor. "Just your feet?"

"What?"

"I mean if I wanted to kiss your cheek better― would that be gross too?"

Eddie opens his mouth but the words die in his throat at what Richie's words are suggesting. He shakes his head instead.

"What if―" Richie licks his lips. Eddie is too busy following the movement with his eyes that he doesn't notice Richie moving closer to him on the bed until he feels their legs touching. Eddie's heart starts beating faster. "What if I wanted to kiss your― your lips better?"

"My lips aren't hurt." Eddie whispers. Richie is leaning over him now, dangerously close. He feels trapped between Richie and the headboard but he can't bring himself to move. 

"Is that a no?" Richie asks, his face now only inches away from Eddie's, waiting to hear his answer. But Eddie doesn't trust his voice so he opts for shaking his head. "Eds?" Eddie hums in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna need you to say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you want me to kiss you." Richie whispers and Eddie can hear the nervousness in his voice, mirroring Eddie's feelings. And he might be nervous but he knows he wants this. He's wanted this for so long. Since they were kids. Since Eddie saw Richie walk into that chinese restaurant after twenty seven years of not seeing him ―of not remembering him. Just one look and he was hit full force by his feelings for him, his  _ love _ for him, faster than Richie could say 'your mom'. And this might be the worst moment to do this ―in fucking Derry, in a motel room with a dead man, a man killed by Eddie himself just a few rooms over― but they might die tomorrow. Hell, Eddie almost died today. He thinks he deserves it. They both do. 

Eddie takes a deep breath and he knows Richie can feel him do it more than he can see him with how close their faces are. "Richie?" He asks, Richie hums. "Fucking shut up and kiss me."

Richie lets out a surprised laugh before closing the remaining distance between them and finally pressing their lips together in a kiss. It's sweet and chaste and unlike anything Eddie has ever felt. Richie's lips are chapped and they taste slightly like liquor but they're warm and perfect and moving against Eddie's in a way that makes his stomach flutter. Richie's hand comes up to cradle Eddie's cheek, forgetting about the cut there. Eddie lets out a hiss and pulls back slightly, "Ow."

"Shit sorry."

"It's okay." Eddie says, brushing off his apology. Richie's hand curls around the side of his neck as Eddie dives in for more, his own hands settling on Richie's chest. The kiss becomes more heated and Eddie feels heat pooling on his belly and he knows that they should stop, before things get out of control but he doesn't want to. It's like a dam broke with their first kiss and flooded his mind with  _ Richie, Richie, Richie _ .

It's Richie who pulls away first, licking his lips that are red and slick from kissing Eddie. "I think― I mean maybe we should stop?" 

Eddie can tell Richie wants to stop just as much as him but they're both aware that they should. Even if Eddie's cuts have been taken care of and he's changed out of his bloodied clothes, his muscles are throbbing with pain and he feels tired and worn down and Richie is probably feeling the same way after they day they had. And Eddie doesn't even want to think about the day that awaits for them tomorrow. He nods. "Yeah. We should. We can―"

"Get back to it later?" Richie winks, drawing a laugh from Eddie. He nods again. "Okay." Richie says, giving Eddie one last short kiss. "But I'm holding you in your sleep and you don't get a say in that. Doctor's orders."

Eddie puts the first aid kit away and gets into bed with Richie, his back turned to him. He lets him wrap his arm around his waist and tuck Eddie close. For a moment, Eddie is worried that he won't be able to fall asleep, thoughts of Henry and Pennywise flooding his mind but he finds himself drifting off a few seconds later. 

Before he loses his consciousness though, he says Richie's name and hears him hum, sounding close to falling asleep himself. "You weren't the only one with a crush." He whispers into the dark. "I had a crush on you too. I thought I was obvious with how red I would get every time you called me names or pinched my cheeks. I just wanted you to know that― I wanted you to know that I've wanted this, you, all this time too." 

Richie doesn't answer and Eddie is worried that he fell asleep before hearing his confession but then he feels him let out an angry puff of air. "Are you telling me that we both liked each other when we were kids? And we kissed only just now? What the fuck Spaghetti?" 

"It only took twenty seven years and fucking Henry Bowers for it to happen."

Richie snorts, tightening his hold on Eddie. "We lost so much time Eds." 

"We can still make up for it." Eddie says with a shrug, turning his face slightly so that he can kiss whatever part of Richie he can. It ends up being the side of his jaw. "If I survived Henry Bowers on my own we can both make it through a fucking clown." 


	4. "I didn't drive all the way here to say hey."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"I didn't drive all the way here to say hey."  
"Don't tempt me."

"Richie!" 

The train station was buzzing with people and activity and it didn’t surprise Eddie when Richie didn’t hear his voice over all that noise. He watched as Richie kept walking, a mop of dark curls so tall that Eddie could see him over the crowd even without having to stand on his tiptoes. What he couldn’t do was catch up to Richie and his big strides, not unless he broke into a run. He didn’t think twice about doing it, no matter how cliché it might look, he needed to get to Richie before he boarded that train. It was hard when people got in his way though. 

“Shit sorry.” Eddie mumbled at a woman when he bumped against her. He tripped over a man's suitcase but managed to regain his balance before face planting into the floor of a crowded train station. "Fuck. Stupid Richie with his stupid long legs."

Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't love those long legs though or if he said that he didn't love the man they were attached to. He still wasn’t sure if it was possible to love someone after knowing them for only one summer. It was barely enough time to even get to know a person, let alone fall in love with them yet here he was, chasing after Richie, hoping to get to him before he got on that train and disappeared from Eddie’s life. 

They had come to a decision last night. Well Eddie had. Richie had reluctantly agreed that while they had a great summer together, it was better if they go their separate ways. Easier, Eddie had said. Richie lived on the other side of the country and even if his aunt lived in the same town as Eddie and he could visit, it would be too complicated to stay together. They had an amazing last night, they said their goodbyes and Eddie had gone to bed with his heart aching but his resolve intact. 

It was less than ten hours later, Richie hadn’t even left yet and Eddie was already regretting his decision. He wished he could take it back. He wished he could tell Richie that he changed his mind. 

He wished Richie would fucking notice him and stop fucking walking. 

"Richie!" 

Finally, Richie stopped. He looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on Eddie and they widened, his jaw literally dropping. 

"Oh thank God." Eddie muttered under his breath, slowing down his pace and walking the remaining distance that separated him from Richie. 

"Eddie?" He asked, gawking at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"What? No 'hey' or 'it's good to see you Eds'?" Eddie asked, panting slightly. 

Richie huffed, eyebrows knitting together. "I- of course it's nice to see you Eds but what the fuck?"

Eddie waved him off, he was bouncing on his feet, still vibrating with the adrenaline of chasing Richie all the way there and the anxiety of how this would play out. "That's okay,  **I didn't drive all the way here to say hey** ."

"Why did you drive here?" Richie asked. "I thought you said all there was to be said last night.” 

“Yeah, well. Those were all fucking lies.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. I don’t want you to disappear. I don’t want to forget about you. I don’t want this  ― _ us  _ to be just a summer fling. I want you. I want to try to make this work with you.” 

“But you don’t believe in long distance relationships, you said ― ”

“Shut up, I know what I said! But that was just me being scared and stupid, which I still am. Scared, I mean. Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it terrifies, because I’ve only known you for a couple of months! And that’s why I thought it would be easy to go back to how things were before knowing you, but I was wrong. I don’t want to do that, I don’t even think I that I can do it. What I want to do is to be with you because meeting you this summer was the best thing that happened to me, in a long time. If not ever. ” Eddie said, words jamming together with how fast he was talking. He wouldn’t be surprised if Richie didn’t understand half of what he said but when he finally looked up, he found Richie staring at him with the softest eyes and the dopiest smile so maybe he had at least caught the jist of it. “Are you going to say something? Please say something.”

“Hold me Eds, that was beautiful.” Richie teased, clutching at his chest with his hand. 

Eddie slapped his shoulder with a growl. “Fuck you! I’m being serious Richie!” 

“Ow! I know! I was being serious last night. I told you I was all in Eddie, that I didn’t want this to be over just because I live on the other side of the country but you said you couldn’t do it ―” Eddie opened his mouth but Richie shushed him with his finger. “You said you couldn’t do it and I respected that but if you want this, if you want to try this with me, then I’m fucking in.”

Eddie smiled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want this. I’m sorry I was an idiot last night.”

“Hey I’m an idiot most of the time and you don’t mind.” Richie laughed, eliciting a giggle from Eddie. “I’m just glad you changed your mind.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t know what I would have done if you had turned me down. Probably jump in front of that train.”

Richie laughed, scooping Eddie up in his arms, wrapping them around his waist and spinning the two of them around. “I could never turn you down Eds."

"Rich stop." Eddie chastised, but his laughter undercut the meaning of his words. "People are staring!"

"You just chased after me in a crowded train station, yelling my name, people were already staring Spaghetti." Richie said, but put him down nonetheless. "By the way, that was really romantic of you Eds. You really know how to make a lady swoon.” He added, fanning himself, dramatically. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but his lips tugged up into a smile. Before he could answer they were interrupted by a voice speaking into the intercom, the words resonating throughout the station. "Ladies and gentlemen, the ten AM train with destination to Bangor will depart from platform 4 in approximately ten minutes. Passengers are required to board the train to ensure a timely departure."

"That's your train isn't it?" Eddie asked, knowing the answer even before Richie nodded, having seen the way his face fell when he heard the announcement. 

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to come with me? We can still get you a ticket.” Richie tried to joke but Eddie knew he meant every word. 

Eddie wished he could say yes and go with him but he couldn’t so he swallowed the lump in his throat and offered Richie a weak smile. “ **Don’t tempt me.** ”

“See, you say that but all I hear the exact opposite.” Richie chuckled. Eddie saw that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears, the back of his own eyes were starting to burn. “If it’s about the money we can skip the ticket, I’ll hide you in my suitcase when it’s time for them to check. I know for a fact you’re quite bendy.” He winked. 

“Shut up.” Eddie said. “You know I would if I could.”

Richie sighed loudly. “Yeah I know. I guess I’ll call you when I make it to Bangor?”

“Yeah. And when you get to the airport. And then when you land. And just ― whenever you want.”

“You got it Eds.” 

Eddie nodded, biting on his bottom lip. Hard. He hoped that the pain would distract him from the sting in his eyes from trying to hold back the tears. It didn’t and he felt a tear escape, but before he could wipe it away and pretend it was never there, Richie used his thumb to catch it.

"Hey, none of that Eds. We'll see each other again. I'll come visit you as soon as I can. And I'll call and text and skype." Eddie nodded again, he didn't trust his voice not to break if he tried to speak. 

They had already done this the night before and it had felt more final than this. Yesterday it was a goodbye, whereas now it felt more like a see you later  ―see you  _ soon  _ was better― and yet he hadn’t shed a single tear last night. 

The voice repeated the message, only this time it announced that the train would be leaving in only five minutes, meaning it was time for Richie to go. 

Having said what he needed to say, Eddie cradled Richie's face in his hands and pulled him down for one last kiss. They broke it off quickly, running out of time. 

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you too."

_ I love you, _ Eddie wanted to say but he didn't, he would save it until they saw each other again, which he hoped would happen sooner rather than later. 

"Don't forget to wave your handkerchief at me Eds, I'll be watching from the window."

Eddie let out a snort. “Why would I have a handkerchief with me? This isn’t the nineteenth century.”

“I’m buying you a handkerchief for next time.”

"Fine, as long as come all the way here to give it to me." 

"Oh I'll give it to you." Richie teased, waggling his eyebrows. He walked backwards, away from Eddie and towards the platform. "Bye Eds."

"Bye Richie."

Eddie watched him get on the train, true to his word, Richie found a seat by the window and waved at Eddie. And even if he didn’t have a handkerchief, Eddie waved back until he couldn’t see Richie anymore. 


	5. Reddie And A Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"Kiss me."  
"You're fun to touch."

"I can't believe I have to do this." Eddie muttered, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Over his shoulder he could see Richie struggling to keep his laughter in.

"You were the one who volunteered to help with the spring play." Richie said, shrugging. "We could've just signed up for the bake sale or something like that."

"I only signed up for this because I thought I would be building trees out of paper mache or sewing costumes not doing ― " He looked down at himself with a grimace. "This."

"I think it's cute that they're having a parent and their child playing the old sheep and the young lamb." Richie said with a playful smile, Eddie glared at his reflection. 

"If it's so cute then why don't you do it? You're her parent too."

"I could never fit into that Eds." Richie chuckled, pointing at Eddie's costume. 

Eddie sighed, Richie was right. He barely fit in the costume himself. They hadn't found a sheep costume for an adult and they had to look for one in a children's store, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough. And now he would have to wear it in front of their daughter's class and their parents. Mike and Stan included, as well as Beverly and Ben, who no doubt would take pictures and make fun of him until their kids went off to college. 

"I hate you and your stupid long limbs."

Richie laughed, throwing his head back. He came up behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around him, tucking Eddie's head under his chin. "That's not what you were saying last night."

"Fuck you." Eddie glared at him and Richie snickered. He slapped his hand lightly. "What?"

"You're wearing a fucking sheep costume and cursing at me. It's ridiculous."

Eddie huffed, disentangling himself from Richie. "I'm taking this off."

"No no wait! I want to get a picture of you and Jess with your costumes." Richie said, searching for his phone. 

"So that you can send it to Stan and you can both laugh at me?"

"No, so that I can have a picture of my husband and daughter being adorable as my lock screen."

Eddie's expression softened and he smiled at Richie. "Oh."

"I'm gonna go get Jess." 

"Wait ― " Eddie grabbed Richie's hand, pulling him closer. " **Kiss me** first?" 

Richie's face split into a grin, he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist. "Is this some kind of kink that I should know of or ― "

"Oh my god shut up!" Eddie shrieked with laughter in his voice. 

Richie was laughing too, he leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss. And another one. And another one. 

"Are you sure you're not the one with a kink?" Eddie asked, pulling back slightly. 

"A kink for kissing my husband? You fucking bet." Richie said, he was running his hands up and down Eddie's sides, covered in cotton balls. He squeezed his hips. "I have to admit I'm liking this costume though.  **You're fun to touch** . So soft. Like a pillow. My own Eddie-pillow."

Eddie scrunched up his nose, eyes shining with amusement. "We're not doing this. No." 

"Fine fine. I  _ wool _ go get our daughter then, huh?" Richie said, spreading his arms like saying ‘ta-da!’ and grinning at him.

Eddie was shaking his head. "You're ridiculous." 

"Says the grown man wearing a sheep costume."

"You fu ― " Jessica barged into their room in that moment and Eddie cut himself off mid-curse. 

"Hey peanut!" Richie cut in, smiling at their daughter.

"Dad! Daddy, look!" Jess said. She was wearing her own little lamb costume and she looked absolutely adorable. Eddie smiled down at her as she raised her hands in the air and did a ballerina twirl, showing it off. "Guess what I am?"

Eddie knitted his eyebrows, with an amused smile. "A dancing lamb?"

She rolled her eyes, something Richie insisted she got from Eddie. "No, daddy. I'm a  _ baa _ -lerina!" She said, spreading her arms just like Richie did, not long ago when he delivered his own ridiculous joke. 

Richie guffawed and leaned down to scoop Jessica into his arms, she squealed in delight. "That's my girl!" He held his hand up so that he could give him a high five.

Eddie laughed. Yes, at the silly joke but mostly at the image in front of him, of his daughter and husband giggling together. Jess pointed at him, "Are you a  _ baa _ -lerina too daddy?" 

"Oh no honey not me. You know how bad I am at dancing." 

Richie smirked, hoisting Jess up. "Don't you mean  _ baa _ -d." Jess giggled and Eddie let out a snort but his lips tugged up into a smile. Richie grinned, pleased. "Okay Jess go to daddy, I want a picture of my two favorite sheep."

Eddie forgot all about how ridiculous he knew he looked and the fact that he would have to wear this in front of friends and strangers when Richie set his daughter on the floor and she ran to Eddie, hugging his leg and smiling at the camera. He smiled too, so much that he felt his eyes crinkling at the corners when the flash went off in Richie's phone. 

"I want to see!" Jess said and Richie kneeled down in front of her to show her the picture. 

"Do you like it?"

Jess nodded and poked Richie's cheek to get his attention. "Dad you need to get a sheep costume too! We can go as a sheep family for Halloween!"

"That is an excellent idea baby." Richie said, looking up at Eddie. "Don't you think Eds?"

Eddie's  _ no _ died in his throat when both Richie and Jessica looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "Yes, excellent. But we're gonna have to ask aunt Bev for help to make dad's costume. He's too big." Eddie could see Richie dying to make an inappropriate comment about that and glared at him to keep quiet.

"Maybe we can all go as farm animals! Aunt Bev and uncle Ben and Jay can go as cows! And uncle Stan, uncle Mike and Jamie can go as chickens!"

Eddie snorted, Richie let out a laugh. "Ha! Oh my god yes! I would give anything to see Stan dressed like a chicken." He said. "Peanut you're a genius, we're definitely making that happen! You deserve some ice cream, you want ice cream?" 

Jess nodded, raising her arms for Richie to pick her up. "Sheep love ice cream."

"Do they now?" Richie asked, amused. 

"Yes they do. Right daddy?" She said, turning to Eddie who nodded decidedly. 

"Yes absolutely."

"Alright then. Let's get you two some ice cream then." 

"I want  _ baa _ -nilla." Eddie joked and both Jess and Richie let out a snort, shaking their heads in disapproval. "What? Because your jokes are  _ so _ much better."

"It was a nice try Eds. You get an A for effort." Richie said, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding their daughter up around Eddie and kissing his hair. "And ice cream." 

Jess reached out and patted Eddie's head. "Yeah daddy, you just leave the jokes to dad and me."

Richie and Eddie were still laughing when Richie dragged them downstairs for their ice cream. 


	6. Hammock Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"You mean too much to me."  
"Nothing is wrong with you."

Eddie made his way through the barrens easily, heading for the clubhouse. Ben had tied pieces of fabric around some branches to guide the losers to it, but Eddie didn't need them. His great sense of direction was enough to lead him through the trees and bushes until he could see the trapdoor in the ground. He opened it, climbing down the ladder and hoping down onto the floor.

"Eds!" 

Eddie let out a strangled scream, whirling around to find Richie rocking in the hammock, grinning at him. "You scared the fuck out of me asshole!"

"It's not my fault you're so jittery." Richie said with a playful smirk, his voice sounded slightly off but Eddie couldn't pinpoint why. 

"Fuck you Richie. Where’s everyone?"

Richie shrugged, he’d been reading a comic before Eddie came down and now he picked it up, turning the page. "Fuck if I know. What are you doing here?"

Eddie sighed, kicking an empty can someone left on the floor. "My mom was throwing a fit and I just needed to get out of the house. I thought I could hide here until she cools off."

"You should've just called me Eds, you know I can get her in a good mood."

"Beep beep Richie." Eddie said, rolling his eyes, his friend chuckled. "Why are  _ you  _ here?" 

Richie pulled up the comic to cover his face, answering with nothing more than a shrug. 

Eddie who didn’t like being ignored especially not by Richie picked up the can and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. Richie sighed. "What are you looking at?"

"Your mom." He replied, not missing a beat. Eddie scrunched up his nose, Richie saw this and he looked almost apologetic. "Shit sorry. Wanna come look?"

Eddie nodded, walking over to the hammock and toeing off his shoes. He climbed on it, the hammock swinging a little with Eddie's added weight. They both used to get into arguments over the hammock every time they would hang out at the clubhouse and Bill came up with the ten minutes rule to try and minimize the bickering but they rarely respected the rule. Richie often refused to accept that his ten minutes were up, leading to Eddie climbing angrily next to him. It wouldn’t really be a problem if they just left it at that but the bickering would continue with Eddie annoying Richie by tickling his side, tapping him in the face with his foot, knocking his glasses off and Richie annoying Eddie right back by joking about his mother and spiders falling from the roof and into his hair. It was their way of trying to get the other to leave the hammock, so they could keep it all to themselves but they were both stubborn and no matter how flustered Richie became with Eddie’s  ―more often than not, bare― legs bracketing his or how much Eddie would blush when Richie's hand would try to push him away by wrapping his hand around his ankle, they both stood their ground. 

The losers had all stopped trying to even get their share of the hammock. Somehow it was always Richie or Eddie or both in it. And no one enjoyed trying to get between ― that.

After a couple of years, they still bickered over the hammock every once in awhile but sometimes they didn't even try to pretend they had an excuse, both of them climbing into the hammock without a work when they hung there. 

Eddie squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. They were situated shoulder to shoulder, their legs a little tangled up from lack of space. 

Richie adjusted the comic so that Eddie could see it but even then they have to push their heads together, Richie's curls tickling Eddie's face. 

Eddie eyed the drawings in the pages, not really paying attention to them but welcoming the distraction. He could feel Richie's eyes occasionally darting from the comic book to his face, it made the skin on his neck prickle. "What?" Eddie snapped, fidgeting under his stare. The hammock swings from the small movement. 

"What what?"

"You're staring at me. You should be staring at the comic." 

"But you're much more cuter." Richie cooed.

Eddie rolled his eyes, feeling a blush creeping up his face. He tried elbowing Richie but his arm was trapped between the two of them. He leans back slightly to look at him. "Seriously what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Richie shook his head. "Then what?"

Richie shrugged, turning slightly toward Eddie. "I'm sorry your mom was being a bitch."

"Oh." Eddie exhaled, taken by surprise. "Thanks Richie." He smiles softly at him. Richie reaches up to nervously adjust his glasses. Their faces were merely inches away and Eddie gulped. He felt like he should say something, if only to break the silence but his throat felt dry. Richie was staring at him funny, eyes darting between Eddie's eyes and his lips. Those eyes were comically huge, both from his glasses and how close they were. "Richie are you ― "

_ Okay _ . The last word was swallowed by Richie's mouth. That was currently against his own. Because Richie was kissing him. Holy fuck. 

Eddie's eyes stayed open for half a second and he saw that Richie's were shut tight. Richie's glasses were poking his cheek and their noses were squished together. Eddie felt his eyes flutter closed when Richie slightly moved his lips, his hand coming up to cradle Eddie's face. 

Eddie let out a noise  ― a small gasp, when Richie licked at his bottom lip. That seemed to snap Richie out of it. He pulled back abruptly, eyes widening with surprise and  ― fear. 

"Shit! Shit shit shit." He muttered, voice coming out high pitched and panicked. 

"Richie ― "

"Fuck Eds. Fuck! I screwed up." He tried to get away, forgetting he was in the hammock and tipping over the edge, landing on the floor with an  _ oof _ . The hammock rocked, almost sending Eddie to the ground. He found his balance and peeked over the edge to stare at Richie on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw Richie's scraped knee, covered in dirt. He was staring down at it but when Eddie spoke, Richie looked up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Eddie didn't think that was only because of the fall. 

"I'm sorry Eddie. I shouldn't have done that- fuck I'm so stupid." He mumbled, voice coming out quiet and shaky. "Fuck I screwed up. Don't be mad please. I'm sorry."

Eddie shook his head, but Richie wasn't staring at him. "Richie I'm not mad."

"I fucking kissed you." Richie spat the words out with disgust. 

"I ― you did but I'm ―  I'm not mad." Eddie assured him, he swung his legs over the edge of the hammock and stood up. He tried to get close to Richie but he cowered back. "Richie it's okay. I know you probably didn't mean it."

Richie let out a strained laugh that trailed off into a half sob. "I did Eddie. I wanted to do it I ― I wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry Eds I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Eddie's heart constricted watching Richie sitting on the floor, knees against his chest and head hanging between them. He kneeled in front of him, trying to get Richie to look at him. "Rich I could never hate you. We're ― we're friends. Best friends.  **You mean too much to me** ."

Richie looked up, his eyes were puffy and wet, a few tears had managed to escape and were trailing down his cheeks. "You should." Richie sniffled. "You should hate me. I'm ― there's something wrong with me. Henry was right. I'm ― "

"Rich stop okay? Henry's just a fucking asshole.  **Nothing is wrong with you** ." Richie shook his head, closing his eyes. A few more tears slid down his face. 

"I like you Eds. I like you the way I'm supposed to like girls." Richie mumbled, quietly. "Tell me that's not wrong."

Eddie sighed, placing his hand on Richie's knee. "It's not. Not to me." He said. "And if it is then ― then there's something wrong with me too." He added softly. He felt nervous, admitting something he hadn't even admit to himself but it made Richie look up at him with a hopeful expression and that was better than seeing him cry. "I like you too Richie. The way I'm supposed to like girls."

"You ―  you do?" 

Eddie nodded, giving him a half smile. "Yes dummy. Now stop crying and let me take a look at that knee."

In pure Eddie-fashion he had put together a first aid kit when Ben had first shown them the clubhouse and they kept it there just in case. To Eddie their hiding place was a death trap with accidents just waiting to happen but at least this way they were prepared. 

He retrieved it, cleaning away the dirt and disinfecting the scrape before putting a bandaid over it.

"There. It's okay now." 

"Dr. K strikes again." Richie chuckled. "Thank you Eds." 

Eddie helped him up, letting out a hiss of pain. 

When he looked up at Richie he saw a small bruise on Richie's left cheekbone that he couldn't have gotten from the fall. He didn't notice it before, with his glasses keeping it from view and the fact that he had been pressed against Richie's right side. He reached up, running his thumb carefully over it. 

"Bowers." Richie muttered before Eddie could even ask him how he got it. 

"Is that why you were here? Were you hiding from him?"

Richie nodded. "I ran into him. Fucker started chasing me, yelling stuff at me. I fell, smashed my face against some bench. Luckily I made it here before he could catch me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said with a shrug. "I was still thinking about it when you got here. I kept going over his words in my head. He said you would hate me. All of you. Especially you."

"We could never hate you. Yes, you're annoying and a trashmouth but you're our friend. No matter who you like."

"I like  _ you _ ." Richie repeated but this time his tone was lighter. He exhaled loudly. "Fuck, it feels good to say it out loud."

Eddie giggled, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He pressed onto his tiptoes, his hand resting on Richie's chest for balance as he captured his lips in a short kiss. "I like you too." He said when he pulled back, Richie smiled dazedly at him, taken by surprise by the kiss just like Eddie was earlier. 

They heard footsteps over them and then the trapdoor opened, they both pulled back just as Stan and Bev climbed down. They narrowed their eyes at Richie and Eddie who just stood there with their cheeks flushed. 

"What are you two up to?" Bev asked, pulling out a cigarette. 

"Eds and I were just making out." Richie said with a shrug and Eddie elbowed his side.  _ Beep beep _ his eyes said. 

Stan let out a snort, giving Richie an unimpressed stare. "Eddie would never go near your trashy mouth." 

Richie let out bark of laughter, while Eddie blushed furiously. Stan didn't notice, busy putting on his shower cap. He was the only one who after all those years always wore it down there, no exception. Beverly, on the other hand was staring curiously between them. 

"We were just reading some comics." Eddie said, picking up the comic that had fallen to the floor. 

Bev gave them a knowing smile but didn't say anything, taking a puff from her cigarette. "Don't let us interrupt you."

Richie fell into the hammock again and without a word, Eddie climbed up with him. They settled into the same position they did before but with the comic book propped up against Eddie's knees. It was familiar but in these new circumstances, having kissed just a few minutes ago, the proximity felt different. It made Eddie a bit nervous and a lot excited. 

Their arms were pressed together between their bodies and Eddie felt Richie's pinky shyly curl around his. Neither of them was paying attention to the comic but Eddie kept turning the pages if anything to keep up their charade, while playing with Richie's fingers, twin smiles on both of their faces. 


	7. "I'll catch you trust me. So I dropped you one time we don't have the time to argue about this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"I'll catch you trust me. So I dropped you one time we don't have the time to argue about this."

Eddie was having a very nice dream.

One that was rudely interrupted by his mother's voice and the sound of the door. He groaned, rolling around on the bed only to get a mouthful of hair. Richie's hair. Because he came over last night and forgot to leave. And now his mother was going to find them both in bed, naked and kill Eddie or have a stroke. Maybe both.

"Fuck!" Eddie gasped, now wide awake. He slapped Richie's shoulder. "Wake up Richie!"

Richie grunted, closing his eyes harder trying to ignore Eddie.

"Richie my mom is home!"

"Great, ask her to join us." He said, burrowing his face into the pillow. Eddie hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"He can't find you here asshole! She'll kill me and then kill you!" 

" _ Eddie bear! _ "

"Fuck!" Eddie and Richie both gasped in unison. 

"What do we do?" 

"You're gonna have to jump through the window."

Richie's eyes bulged. "Excuse me? Who do you think I am? James fucking Bond?" 

Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. "You've done it before." 

"And nearly busted my kneecap!"

"You just have to you know bend your knees and roll forward." 

" _ Eddie bear are you home? _ "

They both jumped out of the bed and hurried to put on their clothes. While pulling up his pants, Eddie caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and nearly screamed. 

"Shit!"

"What?" Richie said, trying to pull up his own pants, nearly losing his balance to turn to look at Eddie. "Jesus christ Eds you look like a fucking leopard." 

"And who's fucking fault is that?" Eddie said, glaring at the myriad of hickeys that covered his neck and collarbone and spread all the way to his chest. 

"I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact you fucking encouraged it."

Eddie ignored him, putting on a shirt and whimpering when he saw that it didn't cover even half of the marks. "If my mom sees these I'll be stuck in the emergency room for what's left of the summer." 

"Put on a scarf or something." 

"In the middle of summer? She'll think I have a fever and then-"

"Emergency room for the rest of the summer, yeah got it." 

"Fuck fuck fuck. I'm so fucking fucked."

"You? I have to jump from a fucking window." Richie said, he was mostly dressed now even if his shirt was on backwards, only missing his shoes.

Eddie pursed his lips, staring at the door and then at the window weighing his options. "I think I have a better chance to survive if I jump with you than if I face my mother." 

Richie paused while putting on his sneakers, he smiled up at Eddie. "If you jump I jump?"

"What?" 

"The titanic Eds? Jack and Rose?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, putting on his own shoes. "This isn't romantic Rich, this is a life or death situation!"

"I'm pretty sure so was the titanic Eds."

" _ Eddie bear. _ "

"We have to go  _ now _ ."

Richie groaned, opening the window and looking down. "Do I really have to do this?" Eddie stared pointendly at him, Richie sighed. He took off his glasses and handed them over. "Here, the last thing I need is to break my glasses too." 

He maneuvered his long limbs to fit through the window and gulped. "If I don't make it-" he said looking down and then at Eddie. "Remember that I love you Eds." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I love you too Richie, now jump!"

Richie jumped and Eddie made it to the window in time to see him drop like a lanky sack of potatoes. He landed on his feet for half a second -careful to bend his knees- before the momentum made him fall forward, face against the ground. He rolled onto his back giving Eddie a shaky thumbs up. 

"Okay. Now throw me my glasses and then you jump. I'll catch you."

Eddie pressed his mouth into a thin line and tossed the glasses. Richie tried to catch them- and failed miserably. The glasses landed on the floor, three feet in front of him. 

Eddie whined in worry. "And I'm supposed to trust that you'll catch me? You didn't even catch your glasses!"

"I didn't because I need my glasses to catch my glasses." Richie said picking them up and placing them on his face. "Andale Eduardo!  **I'll catch you trust me.** "

"I don't know." Eddie said, hesitating on the window sill. He was considering staying in his room and facing his mother. It wasn't that he didn't trust Richie but his boyfriend was clumsy and easily distracted and the last time he had promised to catch Eddie it ended with him on the floor while Richie swatted at a mosquito. "Last time-"

He was interrupted by his mother's voice, coming up the stairs. Eddie's eyes widened. It was now or never. 

" **So I dropped you one time- we don't have time to argue about this.** " 

Richie was right. With a sigh, Eddie let go of the railing and jumped. True to his word, Richie caught him but lost his balance and they both fell to the ground, Eddie landing on top of Richie who let out a winded  _ oof _ . 

"Told you I would catch you." Richie groaned, grinning up at Eddie. 

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked with a concerned smile, tucking a stray hair behind Richie's ear. It was a mess both from the fall and the fact that they barely just woke up. 

"Fucking dandy. You know how much I like it when you're on top of me." Eddie snorted, hitting him in the chest. "Ow! Careful I think I punctured a lung."

They heard Sonia call for Eddie one more time and Eddie dragged them both around the house in case she decided to peek out the window. "That was close." 

Richie laughed, Eddie had him pinned against the wall, peeking over the side of the house to see if his mother came out, looking for him. He didn't think she would, she probably thought Eddie had already left for the quarry or the arcade. She would talk his ear off about disappearing on her later but that was better than facing her with a naked Richie in his room and his skin covered in hickeys. 

Eddie was surprised when Richie leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "What?"

"You're adorable when you're overreacting."

"Shut up asshole." 

"Asshole?" Richie said in faux offense. "I just jumped from a window for you! At the very least I'm a  _ romantic _ asshole!"

Eddie huffed out a laugh. "You're right." He said, standing on his tiptoes and pecking Richie's mouth before dragging him away from the house. "My romantic asshole."


	8. At The Capitol Movie Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
"We may be soulmates, but that does not mean you can just waltz in here like you own the place. I could have been naked or something."  
"What? Sorry- i didn't hear you. I was too busy getting lost in your eyes. Ow! What? I was just trying to seduce you."

Eddie pushed open the door to the cinema, welcoming the feeling of the cool air from the AC against his skin after walking all the way there in the hot summer air. The place was empty except for one person wiping the concession stand distractedly. That person looked up as soon as Eddie walked in, dropping the rag to adjust his glasses. 

"Eds my love!" Richie said, flashing him a huge grin.

"Hi Rich." Eddie said. He had long ago given up on trying to get Richie to not to call him any of that, even if it still made his cheeks pink up every time. 

"How was the arcade?" Richie asked, his task abandoned, his attention now solely on Eddie. "I wish I could've gone with you guys." 

Bill and Eddie went to the arcade earlier that day. They had asked Richie to join them and he would've, if he didn't have a shift at the cinema.

That was probably the only thing Richie didn't like about his summer job ⎯missing plans with his friends. The free candy, the free tickets and the money ,  even if it wasn't much, almost made up for it. 

Having Eddie visit him did too, he would often say. 

He did it all the time, visiting Richie. When the rest of the losers were busy or simply when he wanted to be out of the house, he would hang at the cinema and keep Richie company. Sometimes Richie would sneak him into movies if his supervisor wasn't around or slip him a candy bar or a bucket of popcorn for free and if the place was really empty Richie would sometimes join him and they would watch a movie together and talked as loud as they liked. 

"It was good." Eddie said, then grinned. "I beat Bill's ass at street fighter and he had to pay for my ice cream."

"That's my Eds." Richie said with a proud grin. Eddie's cheeks flared up against his will. "You deserve a treat, pick anything you want."

"You know what I want." 

Richie grinned, reaching for a package of Reese’s cups, Eddie's favorite. He slid it over the counter with a wink. "I always know what you want Eds." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, unwrapping the candy and biting on it. He ignored Richie's comment. "Slow day?" 

"More like fucking dead. You're the third person to walk through those doors since I got here." Richie groaned. In slow days like this, time seemed to pass even slower. "Are you here to see a movie?" 

Eddie shook his head, munching on his chocolate. "When Bill left I played a few more games but that got boring really fast so I thought I'd stop by."

Richie offered Eddie a bright, smug smile. "Are you saying that I entertain you Eds?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to break. "You amuse me at best."

Richie grinned, pleased. "I'll take that." He said. "I'm really glad you came. I was one second away from bouncing off the walls."

Eddie snorted, that didn't come as a surprise. If he didn't have anything to do, Richie tended to get antsy. "At what time do you get off?"

"Whenever you want baby." Richie said with a leer. 

"Shut up." Eddie said with an eye roll, taking a step away from the counter. "I'm leaving."

"No! No Eds, come on." Richie said, reaching for Eddie over the counter. "I don't think I'll make it if you leave. I'll die of boredom."

Eddie chuckled at his friend's dramatics, not planning to leave at all. "Fine but only because I don't have anything better to do."

At that moment two girls walked in, tickets in hand and headed for the concession stand. Eddie recognized them from school, they were one or two years younger than them and they were obviously checking Richie out, giggling at his stupid jokes and whispering to each other when he had his back turned to them while filling up their popcorn bucket. Eddie tried not to glare but he only relaxed when the girls paid and left to go see their movie. 

When they disappeared behind the curtain, Richie was back with Eddie in an instant, leaning over the counter towards him and poking at the crease between Eddie's eyebrows. “Don’t frown so much Eds, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Eddie schooled his features, blushing at being caught glaring at the girls, luckily for him Richie didn’t ask him what that was about. His arms were crossed over the counter and he was staring at Eddie intently, it made him fidget under his stare. “You⎯ uh. You didn’t tell me at what time your shift ends.” He asked, but Richie just stared at him with a funny look that Eddie couldn’t quite decipher. “Richie?”

" **What? Sorry- I didn't hear you.** " Richie said, with a slight frown then he grinned and winked at Eddie. " **I was too busy getting lost in your eyes.** " Eddie reached over the register to swat at Richie's head, while trying to will his cheeks to go back to their usual color. " **Ow! What? I was just trying to seduce you!** " 

Eddie rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You know Richie, if you put half the effort you put in  _ trying to seduce me _ ,” He said sarcastically and making air quotes with his fingers, “In flirting with girls like the ones who were just here instead, you might actually get a date."

"Yeah, maybe except that I don't want to date those girls, I want to date y⎯" Richie cut himself off but not fast enough. Eddie stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “I mean⎯ uh. Hey, look, we’re almost out of⎯ uh. Gummy worms. I’ll be right back.” Richie rambled before disappearing into the backroom. 

Eddie stared at him and then at the door once it swung shut. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to make sense of what had just happened. There was no way Richie was about to say  _ you _ as in  _ I don't want to date those girls I want to date you _ as in  _ I want to date you Eddie.  _ He was probably going to say  _ your mom  _ or something like that. Yeah, that made more sense. Except why would he stop himself or flee if that was all he was going to say?

“What the fuck?” Eddie muttered under his breath before ducking under the counter and following Richie, storming to the backroom. He needed to know how Richie planned to finish that sentence. 

He pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall, startling Richie who didn’t look like he had been looking for gummy worms but actually pacing around the small room, biting his nails. “Eds!” He said, voice coming out strangely high pitched. "Dude,  **we may be soulmates, but that does not mean you can just waltz in here like you own the place. I could have been naked or something.** " He said with a laugh but it came out strained. 

Whatever Eddie had been planning to say died in his throat and he arched an eyebrow at Richie as the door swung shut behind him. “Soulmates? Richie what⎯ and why would you be naked in here? That makes no sense!”

Richie simply shrugged. “This backroom has seen a lot of things Eds and so have I, you don’t wanna know.”

Eddie opened his mouth to ask but thought better of it, shaking his head. “Whatever.” He said, he gave Richie a pointed look. “What was that back there?”

“What was what Eds?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Richie. What you said back there⎯” Richie gave him an innocent look and Eddie let out a frustrated groan. “You said you didn’t want to date those girls and then⎯ what were you going to say then?” 

Instead of answering Richie looked at the door, his only way out looking like he wanted to make a run for it. Eddie planted himself in front of the door, blocking him. Richie sighed, “Fuck.”

Eddie’s expression softened when he saw that Richie actually looked nervous and he approached him carefully, slowly. “Rich.”

“I was going to say I wanted to date you, not them.” Richie muttered under his breath but Eddie understood perfectly. He gulped, the hand that had been moving to touch Richie’s shoulder freezing in the space between them. “That’s why I flirt with you and not them. I mean I flirt with them a little I guess but not⎯ not like I do with you.”

“You⎯” Eddie frowned, genuinely confused. “Wait, you flirt with me? Like, for real?”

Richie let out a disbelieving laugh. “Pretty much since I met you Eddie, thanks for noticing.”

“But that was just you being you. Joking.”

“Yeah, no. I meant every word.” Richie said, hand hanging from his neck. 

“What the fuck?” Eddie muttered under his breath, distraught. How did he miss that?

Richie grimaced, stepping away from Eddie. “Listen you don’t⎯ we don’t have to talk about this we can just forget this happened and⎯”

“Shut up. I’m not⎯”

“Mad? You seem pretty mad.”

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at me for missing  _ this _ .” He said, gesturing between them. 

“Okay?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Eds I don’t know how I could be more obvious buddy. I just figured you didn’t feel the same way because you never said anything and⎯” His words were cut off by Eddie taking two long strides towards him and pulling him down by his neck, bringing their lips together. The angle was slightly off and he ended up pressing his mouth against Richie’s bottom lip and chin but he hoped it was enough to get the message across. Once Richie processed said message, he cradled Eddie’s face in his hands and angled his head right and then they were finally kissing, for real. They only broke apart when someone rang the bell on the concession stand, the sound traveling through the door to their ears. 

They stared at each other, blinking. “I⎯ I should get out there.” Richie said and Eddie nodded. “My shift ends in less than an hour though. Maybe⎯ if you want to wait, we can get dinner together? After?”

“Okay.” Eddie said and the bell chimed again. “Go, before they come here looking for us.”

“I’ll let you know when the coast is clear.” Richie said opening the door just a crack, blocking Eddie from view. Before slipping through, he turned to face Eddie one more time. “In case it wasn’t clear, I meant it was a date.”

Eddie’s face broke into a grin. “I know Rich.” He said. “And the answer is still yes.”


	9. "I need you, please stay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you you understand?"  
"I need you please stay."

Richie had just zipped up his duffel bag and was ready to sneak out through the back of the inn when he heard a scream through the thin walls of his room. He didn't recognize the voice, it was high pitched and distorted but there was a familiar undertone that made Richie feel uneasy. His first thought was Pennywise. The clown. Tired of picking them out one by one, he had come here to finish all of them off all at once. 

If there was a time to get the hell out of dodge, this was definitely it. 

Richie grabbed his duffel bag, securing it around his shoulders and in that moment, heard something even more chilling than the scream. It was Eddie, calling for them. Was he the one screaming before? And when did Eddie even come back? And did he sound⎯ hurt? Oh shit.

Richie rushed out of his room just in time to see Eddie stumble out into the hallway, a horrified expression on his face. 

"Eddie!" Richie gasped worried, his stomach sinking when he saw he was bleeding, blood pouring from a wound in his cheek and falling to the carpet. He heard Bev and Ben rushing up the stairs and Bev letting out a scream. 

"Bowers is in my room." Eddie said, spewing more blood and sliding down the wall and into the floor.

It took Richie a second to place the name but when he did he felt dread and anger spreading through him. He ignored it though, rushing towards Eddie, reaching him first and dropping to his knees in front of him. Eddie looked at him with big scared eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben go into Eddie's room and Bev kneeling next to them. 

"Is it bad Richie?"

Richie shook his head, letting out a strained laugh. "No, of course not. It’s just a nip."

Ben came back, shaking his head. “He’s gone, he escaped through the window and jumped into a car.” He said, handing Richie a clean towel. He pressed it against Eddie’s cheek and he hissed in pain. “I don’t think he will get very far, he had a knife sticking out from his chest.”

“We should go after him.” Bev said and Ben nodded. 

“No, no.” Eddie said, trying to grab Bev and stop her but Richie placed a hand on his chest to keep him on the ground. “He’s here to kill us, he told me. He’s dangerous Bev.”

“Ben and I will stay together Eds, he won’t hurt us.” Bev said with a reassuring smile. “Richie will stay with you, right Richie?” Her eyes darted from Richie’s face to the bag on the floor next to him, he had dropped it in his haste to get to Eddie but she had still noticed it. She knew Richie was planning to leave. 

But he wasn’t going anywhere now. Not until he knew Eddie was okay. Not unless he could take Eddie with him. Richie nodded at her and watched the two of them leave. 

“Come on, Eduardo, let’s get you inside.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s sides to help him up. “I’m guessing you have a first aid kit in one of your suitcases.”

“I have two.” He said, one hand holding the towel against his cheek and the other holding on to Richie. 

Richie chuckled, leading Eddie into the room. “Of course you do buddy.”

Eddie sat on the bed, watching Richie curiously while he looked for the first aid kit. Richie was muttering under his breath about how many hoodies one single man could possibly need when he heard Eddie speak. “You were leaving.” He said and Richie looked up, a lie already on his lips meaning to appease Eddie but he didn’t look mad, he looked⎯ sad. “You had your bag with you.”

Richie sighed, giving a half shrug. “Can you blame me Eds? I mean this fucking town⎯” He trailed off, shaking his head, knowing that he didn’t need to finish his sentence for Eddie to understand what he was saying. He lowered his head, finally finding the kit, grabbing it and moving to sit next to Eddie on the bed. 

“Was it that bad? What you saw?”

Richie gulped, nervous. “I don’t want to talk about it Eds.”

Eddie nodded but Richie could tell he wanted to push. He didn’t give him a chance. Richie moved the hand that was holding the towel in place making Eddie wince and let out a hiss. He needed to get a good look at the wound. And he did. He also regretted it immediately when he was forced to suppress the urge to gag. Eddie’s eyes widened. “I thought you said it wasn’t bad!”

“I fucking lied, I can see your gums through your damn cheek Eddie, oh god.” Richie mumbled, breathing speeding up. He knew he would’ve freaked out if Eddie hadn’t been staring at him with big scared eyes. It tugged at Richie’s heartstrings and his panic ebbed away slowly, replaced by his determination to protect Eddie. “It’s fine I’m fine I can do this.” He said, mostly for himself.

He managed to clean the blood, disinfect the wound and cover Eddie’s cheek with gauze without throwing up, even if he could feel bile rise up in his throat when Eddie tried to talk and a trickle of blood oozed from the cut. 

“I can’t believe Bowers stabbed me in the face.” Eddie said, once the wound was covered and Richie was looking slightly less green. 

“I can’t believe you stabbed Bowers with a knife you pulled out of your own face.” Richie replied, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Eddie chuckled, wincing slightly at the pain. “Can you hand me some painkillers?” Richie nodded, handing Eddie the bottle. He watched him as he stared at the bathroom warily, Richie could see the blood on the floor. 

He didn’t give Eddie a chance to ask, standing up and heading for the bathroom himself. “I’ll get you some water.” He said, he remembered that Eddie didn’t like bathrooms on a normal day and he certainly didn’t when the tiles were covered with his own blood. He received a grateful smile in return. 

They sat in silence while Eddie downed the pills and the water. Then he met Richie’s eyes and without preamble, he said, “You can’t leave.”

“Yes, I can.” Richie said in a serious tone. “And so can you.” He added and watched Eddie shake his head. Richie’s lips pressed in a tight line. “Eds, come on. You can’t possibly be thinking of staying after⎯” He gestured at his face, at his bandaged cheek. “You were stabbed! And that was just Bowers! Who knows what will happen when we go against Pennywise!” 

“I won’t be alone then, when we go against it.”

“Eddie⎯”

“We can’t leave them. You heard Mike, it won’t work if we’re not together.” 

“Mike? He was the one who suggested we split up in the first place and look where that got us!” Richie said, voice becoming more high pitched.

“This isn’t about me Richie.”

“Like hell it isn’t Eddie! You have a new fucking hole in your face for fuck’s sake.” Richie cried, his voice as high as Eddie’s voice back when they were kids. He was scared and he didn’t bother hiding it. “And if we stay⎯ if you stay you could  _ die  _ Eds!”

“And according to Bev, if we leave we will die too Richie!”

Richie was shaking his head, eyes shut tight. He needed to stand his ground, he had made a decision, after the arcade, after he ran into the fucking clown. His bag was already packed. He could stand up, grab it and leave. Leave Derry, leave the losers, leave Eddie. Except that was the only thing that was stopping him, leaving Eddie. He couldn’t. It would go against every fiber of his being to leave Eddie behind and the little bastard knew it. He knew Richie wouldn’t leave him, without him. 

He heard Eddie sigh and felt his hands reach up to cradle his face. Richie opened his eyes against his better judgement. “Richie.” Eddie said softly. “I know you’re scared. I am too, but we have to do this. And I can’t⎯ I can’t do it without you,  **I need you. Please stay** .”

Richie’s shoulders slumped, knowing the battle was lost the moment Eddie looked at him with those big eyes like he used to do when they were kids, the moment he said he needed Richie. “I hate you.” He said but his tone made it clear that he didn’t mean it. 

And Eddie knew it. “No you don’t.”

“No I fucking don’t.” Richie muttered, he narrowed his eyes at Eddie. “If I die, it will be on you Eds.”

Eddie chuckled, rubbing his finger over Richie’s cheek. “Shut up, you’re not dying.  **I'll never let anyone hurt you, you understand?” **

Richie blinked at Eddie, at the determination in his voice. He poked his cheek, not hard enough to make it hurt. “I wish I could say the same to you. Fucking Bowers.”

“Do you think they found him?” 

Richie shrugged and Eddie dropped his hands, he started missing the contact immediately. “If they did, I hope they killed him or I’m gonna have to kill him myself.”

Eddie snorted. “You almost passed out with this.” He said, pointing at his own cheek. “I’m sorry if I don’t believe you could kill a man.”

“For you I would, Eds.” Richie said and he meant it. For Eddie he would do anything, even stay in this shitty town and fight a demonic clown even if every fiber of his being was telling him to leave and never come back. “Come on. Let’s find the others.” He said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and dragging him out of the room. They agreed their best bet was to go to the library and hope that the others would get there eventually. 

Richie didn’t let Eddie out of his sight the entire time. 


	10. Jealous Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
"Are you jealous? That's cute."  
"Really? You made me drive all the way back here just to kill a fucking bug?"

“Oh you did  _ not  _ just throw a blue shell at me!” Eddie yelled, nearly throwing the Wii remote at the screen or at Richie, sitting on the couch next to him. “I was about to win!”

“Sucks to be you Eds!” Richie said with a laugh, watching his Waluigi advance to first place just as he finished the final lap. 

“You asshole.” Eddie muttered trying to recover but the damage was done. The game didn’t even let him finish the lap, his Yoshi fell too far behind to make it. He turned to glare at Richie. “I demand a rematch.”

“You’re on Eds but you’re still going to lose.” Richie said with a smirk. 

Eddie scoffed, narrowing his eyes at him. “Don’t call me that.” He said picking up his remote to start a new round. “Get ready to get your ass kicked.”

Richie let out a snort. He glanced down at his watch and winced slightly when he realized he didn’t have much time before he had to leave the apartment but he didn’t have the heart to tell Eddie he couldn’t play at least another round. 

“Shit! Stupid Toad! Stupid fucking mushroom!” Eddie groaned when his Yoshi was hit with a red shell that sent him spinning around, out of control. He tried to get him back on track and failed. “Oh my god! Can you moooove?” 

Richie chuckled under his breath, trying to keep his eyes on the screen but they drifted towards Eddie. He was screaming at the TV, sitting cross legged on the couch and leaning forward with an angry, focused expression on his face. He would tilt to the left and to the right along with his remote as if that would make Yoshi move too and he kept letting out small puffs of air trying to blow away the hair that had fallen to his face without messing up the game. It was incredibly cute. Richie didn’t realize he was so focused staring at him, a small smile tugging at his lips, until he heard the tell tale sound of Waluigi falling off the edge of Rainbow Road.

“Fuck.” He muttered, his attention returning to the screen. He tried to catch up with Eddie who was currently in third place. 

Eddie let out a bark of laughter. “You’re going down Tozier!”

“In your dreams Kaspbrak!”

But he was too far behind and not even the Bullet Bill was enough to help him overtake Eddie, who finished the race in second place. It wasn’t first place, sure but it was better than Richie’s ninth place. 

“Ha!” Eddie said, scrambling to stand on the couch, pointing at Richie with a grin plastered on his face. “In your face!”

Richie felt a smile tugging at his lips watching Eddie’s childish yet adorable act but he fought it off to glare at him like the sore loser he was. “No fucking way, let’s go one more time. Best two out of three.”

Eddie’s eyes lit up. “Loser pays for dinner?” 

Richie opened his mouth to say yes when he remembered something. “Fuck, I can’t.”

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully. “You just say that because you know you’re going to lose.”

“No. I ⎯ uh. I have to go.” Richie said, glancing down at his watch with a frown. He looked up again just in time to watch Eddie’s face fall.

“Oh. Where?”

“I have a date.”

Eddie flopped back down on the couch, facing Richie. “A date?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“Uh yeah. I’m⎯ I’m going out with Taylor, the girl from the radio station. We’re grabbing dinner.”

“Oh.” Eddie said again, shoulders slumping, a tiny crease appearing on his forehead. 

Richie wanted to reach over and smooth it down. He didn't like seeing Eddie upset. "But hey⎯" He said, knocking his knee against Eddie's with a smile. "We can still have that rematch when I get back."

"I'll probably be asleep by then. I'm tired." Eddie said, moving on the couch to face the screen, hugging his legs against his chest.

"Oh. Okay." Richie said, deflating slightly. Eddie was staring at the TV, flipping through the channels and ignoring Richie. "I guess I'll go change." He said, getting a nod from Eddie before sneaking away to his room. 

When he emerged wearing mostly clean clothes and dangling his car keys, Eddie was still sitting on the couch, still frowning. Richie sighed, wishing he didn’t have to go, that he could climb back to the couch with Eddie and have their rematch, make him laugh so hard that his stomach hurt and his eyes crinkled. Richie loved seeing him like that, Richie loved ⎯ he shook his head, this was not the time to be having these thoughts. 

“Uh, I’m gonna head out now.”

“Okay.” Eddie said then he opened his mouth to say something else, closed it, frowned a little bit harder, shook his head and settled on, "Have fun."

Richie offered a tight lipped smile that Eddie returned until he blurted out in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Don't wait up."

That made Eddie cast his eyes down with a frown, before turning his attention back to the TV. 

“Fuck.” Richie muttered under his breath and without another word he slipped out of their apartment. 

He had been driving for five minutes when his phone started ringing. He knew he shouldn’t pick it up while he was driving but he did it anyway. At least he did it without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Hey Taylor. I’m already on my way.” Richie said, assuming it would be her calling.

"It's not Taylor."

Richie frowned, recognizing the voice. "Eds? What's up?"

"Uh ⎯ " Eddie started but he didn't seem to know what to say. "I ⎯ uh. You need to come back."

Richie raised his eyebrows. "What? Why? Did I forget something? Are you okay?"

Eddie groaned and Richie could picture him rolling his eyes. "Just ⎯ come back okay?"

"Eds I can't, I ⎯ "

"Richie please."

Richie pursed his lips, checking the clock. There was still time, Taylor's apartment wasn't really that far. He had left with time to spare, hoping to smoke a cigarette before his date to calm his nerves. He could still drive back to their apartment, deal with Eddie and make it there on time. He sighed, "Tozier you're so fucking pathetic." He muttered under his breath, all it took was a call from Eddie and he would drop everything for him. 

"What?" Eddie asked, still on the line. 

"Nothing Eds. I'll ⎯ " He sighed. "I'll be there in five." He said, heard the phone click and set the lights to make a U turn. 

When he arrived at his apartment he expected Eddie to be hurt or the place to be on fire but he found him in the exact same position he was when Richie left. 

He startled when Richie flung the door open, blinking up at him. 

"Okay I'm here. What is it?"

“Uh.” Once again Eddie didn't seem to know what to say and he gaped at Richie. “There was a- uh. A cockroach!" He said, pointing vaguely at the floor. “There was a huge cockroach and you know how much I hate them and ⎯ I needed you to kill it.”

Richie blinked at Eddie. “Really?  **You made me drive all the way back here just to kill a fucking ** ** _bug_ ** **?** ”

“Yes?”

“Eddie!”

"I'm sorry but you know how much I hate them and that I’m incapable of killing them and that I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing it was here, you know that!"

Richie sighed, he did know all of that but he couldn’t help but find it slightly ridiculous. "Eds I'm going to be late for my ⎯ "

"Yeah your date, I know.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. “You know what? Fine! Go! Even if I won't be able to sleep and ⎯ and I'm gonna have nightmares about cockroaches infesting our apartment but that's fine because you clearly care more about some stupid girl than you care about your best friend!"

Eddie crossed his arms, huffing in anger. Richie stared at him, shocked. He looked way too angry for it to have anything to do with a stupid bug. 

"Eddie." He said, narrowing his eyes at his friend who was now pouting like a child. Like a  _ jealous _ child. "Oh my god.  **Are you jealous?** " 

"What?" Eddie snapped, shaking his head. "I'm not fucking jealous." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, not meeting Richie's eyes. 

"Oh my god, you are! I can't believe it⎯ **that's cute**."

"Fuck off Richie, why would I be jealous?"

Richie shrugged. "I don’t know, you tell me. We were fine until I told you I was going on a date and then you got all prissy and hurt and then you called me and told me to come back just because of some bug ⎯ is there even a cockroach?" 

Eddie's jaw clenched and he let out a huff. "There  _ could  _ be, with how many half-eaten sandwiches you have in your room."

"Eddie." Richie said softly, ignoring Eddie's comment and his attempt to change the subject. He gave him a pointed look and watched as Eddie burrowed his face in his hands.

“There's no cockroach.” He muttered into his hands. 

"What?" Richie asked, moving to sit next to him on the couch. 

Eddie dropped his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "I lied. I didn't see a cockroach. I just ⎯ I didn't want you to go on that date."

Richie bit on his bottom lip, suddenly anxious. He nudged Eddie's leg with his. "Why not? You don't like Taylor?" 

"It's not her, I don't ⎯ I don't want you to go out with anyone." He said, voice quiet and nervous. He took a deep breath, lifting his head to look at Richie. "Unless ⎯ uh. Unless it's with me." 

Richie's eyes widened and he stared at Eddie in surprise, words refusing to come to his mouth. 

Eddie sighed. "Fuck I'm sorry, that's incredibly selfish. You should go, you can still make it there on time and if you’re late, you can tell her it was my fault." He said, playing with a loose thread from the couch. Richie didn’t move, staring at Eddie in disbelief, he couldn’t believe this was happening. "Richie, go! It's not everyday someone agrees to go on a date with you. Don't blow it." He said, trying to sound lighthearted but it came out strained. 

"She asked me out." Richie said and he didn't know why he thought that was relevant but he felt like he needed to clear it up. Eddie frowned at him, cocking his head to the side. "I didn't ask her, she asked me. And I said yes because well, she’s nice and cool but I mostly said yes because ⎯ because I thought I had zero chance with you Eds."

"What?"

"I've wanted to go out with you since we were thirteen."

" _ What? _ "

Richie shrugged. "I just thought you would never like me!"

Eddie hit Richie's shoulder. "You idiot!" He said but he was smiling and Richie couldn't help but lean forward and kiss that smile like he had always wanted to do. Eddie let out a squeal before melting into the kiss, cradling Richie's face in his hands. They pulled back, the two of them smiling. 

"I can't believe ⎯ " Richie said. "That you were fucking jealous Eds!" 

"Oh fuck off!" Eddie said grabbing a pillow and hitting Richie with it.

"That's so fucking cute. Cute cute cute." Richie continued even though he was being smothered with a pillow. To fight back, he grabbed Eddie's waist and pushed him into the couch, grabbing his own pillow and hitting him with it. There were a few stolen kisses between their pillow fighting. They didn't break it off until they heard the clock chime at seven o'clock.

"Oh shit!" Richie said, pausing with his pillow held above him. Eddie poked his belly where his shirt had ridden up in the struggle. "I have to call Taylor and cancel."

Eddie's face scrunched up, looking embarrassed. "I feel bad, it's my fault."

Richie shrugged. "It is yeah, but hey better now than when we're old and married and with 2.5 children."

Eddie let out a snort but Richie could tell it was still bothering him. He leaned down and kissed him, quick and sweet. "Hey I'm gonna go make the call. Why don't you set that match I owe you. Loser buys dinner?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, surging up to kiss Richie one more time before he removed himself from his position on top of Eddie. He picked up the Wii remote and started to pick the settings. "You're going down Tozier." Eddie said, echoing his own words from before.

This time though Richie's response was different. "Down on you? Man I hope!"

He ducked just in time to dodge the remote that a very flustered Eddie tossed at him.


	11. NSFW - Reddie In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
Prompt: IN THE SHOWER NEED/ LUST WITH THE SPECIAL REQUEST OF TOP! EDDIE PLEASE MORE FICS WHERE EDDIES TOPPING. MAYBE W/ SOME MISSING THE OTHER, LONGING, AND/OR CONFESSING FEELINGS SPRINKLED IN THERE.

The first thing Eddie did when he arrived at Richie’s apartment in California was take a shower. He needed to wash off the five hour flight he had to take to visit his best friend before they could do anything else. Richie knew that and he drove them straight to the apartment after picking Eddie up from the airport, pointing at the bathroom as soon as they stepped inside and showing Eddie how to turn use the shower.

He’d been in there for five minutes when Richie knocked on the door.

“Hey Eds did I leave my phone in there?” He asked. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

Eddie peeked around the shower curtain, seeing Richie’s phone on top of the sink. Eddie rolled his eyes. “I swear he doesn’t lose his head because it’s stuck to his shoulders.”

“What’s that?” 

“It’s here!” Eddie said loud enough so Richie could hear over the sound of water running, he reached for his towel, one feet on the bathroom carpet. “Give me a second and I’ll give ⎯  _ Richie what the fuck? _ ” Eddie screeched when Richie barged into the bathroom, where Eddie was naked, wet and exposed. 

“Shit Eds fuck sorry.” Richie said, eyes wide behind his glasses. Eddie could tell he was trying really hard not to let them drift down to where Eddie was trying to cover himself with his hands.

“I told you to give me a minute!” 

“I didn’t hear you! I thought⎯ I figured you’d be in the shower. Why aren’t you in the fucking shower?”

“Because I was going to grab your phone and give it to you!” 

“Oh.” Richie said, lowering his head before remembering he shouldn’t do that and tilting it up to stare at the ceiling instead, his neck and his entire face were flushed. “Fuck sorry Eds.”

They stood there, Richie trying not to stare at Eddie and Eddie trying to find it in him to move, either back behind the curtain or to grab the towel and cover himself but he couldn’t. He also wanted to yell at Richie to get out but for some reason he couldn’t do that either. 

“You⎯ uh. You’ve been working out?” Richie asked and Eddie spluttered.

“What?” 

“You look different, your arms, they’re more defined and your chest⎯” He trailed off, his blush having reached his ears by now.

Eddie nodded dumbly. “Yeah I started running before class.”

“Oh. Well it’s working, you look⎯” He licked his lips, he wasn’t staring at the ceiling anymore but at Eddie’s chest. Just one small movement and he would be staring at Eddie’s dick. The thought wasn’t as off-putting as Eddie would’ve thought. In fact his dick twitched slightly in interest at the idea. Could Richie see that? “I like it.”

Heat coiled in Eddie’s stomach both at what he said and his voice, lower and huskier than usual. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, Eds. You⎯ you look fucking hot man.”

Eddie gulped, feeling something hot and fizzy bubbling in his belly. Taking a deep breath, he let his hands hang down at his sides, exposing himself.

Richie shut his eyes hard and fast, face scrunching up. Eddie used the opportunity to look at him, he’d changed into an old shirt and sweatpants and they did nothing to hide how much the sight of a naked Eddie was affecting him. Want and lust thrummed through Eddie’s veins, making him bolder. “You can look if you want.” He said and heard Richie let out a small whine, shutting his eyes even tighter. “I can see just how much you want to.”

“Fuck Eds.” Richie muttered, shaking his head, with his eyes still closed he moved his hands in front of his pants where his hard cock was fairly visible. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry⎯”

“It’s okay.” Eddie said softly, trying to calm Richie’s nerves. “I⎯ I want you to.” 

Richie opened his eyes, they were wide with shock but behind that, Eddie could see lust. It made him lick his lips and Richie followed the movement with his eyes, hungrily. “You want me to what?”

“I want you to look.” 

Richie moved forward bringing them closer. “Just look?” He asked and Eddie shook his head. “What else?”

Eddie’s mind buzzed with ideas of all the things he wanted Richie to do other than look. Not knowing which one to speak out loud, he chose not to say anything. Instead he surged forward, slotting their lips together. For a moment, Richie was entirely blindsided but as soon as his instincts kicked in, he was kissing Eddie back. It was sloppy and hungry, Eddie weaved his fingers in Richie’s hair and Richie grabbed Eddie’s hips, not caring that he was wet and slippery from the shower. 

Oh crap.

The shower. 

“Rich we’re wasting water.” Eddie muttered against Richie’s lips. 

“I’ll turn it off.”

“Actually⎯” Eddie pulled back slightly, already panting. “I was wondering if you would want to join me?”

Richie gulped, before nodding vehemently. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

They broke apart for Richie to take off his clothes, while Eddie stared the whole time. When he took off his sweatpants ⎯no underwear, because Richie wanted to kill him⎯ his eyes zeroed in on his dick, hard and leaking precome against his stomach. Eddie’s mouth watered, his own dick twitching and hardening further. 

Eddie climbed into the shower and Richie followed, sticking his head under the stream, the water plastering his curls against his face. “You should’ve taken off your glasses.” Eddie said watching as they started to fog up. 

Richie shook his head, droplets of water flying from his hair. “I want to see you.”

Eddie’s expression softened and he smiled. “You fucking sap.”

Richie grinned before leaning down and licking into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie’s hands roamed over Richie’s naked chest, while Richie held onto his hips. Eddie moved them around until Richie’s back was pressed against the wall, before dropping to his knees. 

“Oh fuck.” Richie gasped, looking down at Eddie. “Eds you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Eddie said, licking his lips. He moved closer so that the water fell on his back and not on his face, bringing Richie’s dick closer to him. “Do you want me to?”

“God yes.” Eddie smirked before running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Richie’s cock in one swift movement that had Richie scrambling at the tiles, searching for something to hold on to. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Eddie wrapped his hand around the base, taking Richie into his mouth. He moaned desperately, one of his hands holding on to Eddie’s wet hair. Eddie bobbed up and down, circling his tongue around the tip. He tried to look at Richie, loving the way he looked with his stomach pulled taut and his mouth open but water from the shower would fall into his eyes. He was really getting into it when Richie pushed him back gently, Eddie frowned at him. 

“What is it? You’re close?”

“No, yes. I⎯ I need a minute. I need⎯” Richie’s chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down before meeting Eddie’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.” 

Eddie frowned, letting out a chuckle. “I’ve missed you too Rich.” Of course he had, he hadn’t seen his best friend in months but he didn’t understand how that was relevant right now when his hand was wrapped around said best friend’s dick.

“Good, yeah okay.” Richie said, he was biting on his bottom lip and Eddie could feel his thighs shaking with the strength to keep them still and not thrust into Eddie’s hand. 

“Is that it?”

“No, what I’m trying to say is⎯ I miss you even when I know you’re only on the other side of the country. I don’t know what I would do if you were out of my life forever. Eds I don’t want to lose you.”

Eddie cocked his head to the side, confused. “Why would you lose me?”

“Because this isn’t a heat of the moment thing for me.” Richie said, worried. “I like you Eds. A whole fucking lot. And I can’t do this if it’s going to be a one time thing, it would kill me and our friendship.”

Eddie’s expression immediately softened, he smiled up at Richie. “This isn’t a one time thing for me either Rich. I like you too.”

Richie raised his eyebrows. “Wait you do?”

“Yeah.” He said, nodding. Then he grinned. “I also really like your dick.” He gave it a squeeze that elicited a whine from Richie. “And I would really like to go back to sucking you off.”

Richie let out a strained laugh. “I can’t say no to that.”

“You can tell me all about how much you like me later.” Eddie said with a wink and without giving Richie a chance to answer, he wrapped his mouth around his dick and sucked.

“Holy shit Eds! You’re going to kill me.” 

Eddie smirked, as much as he could with a dick in his mouth and went to town. It wasn’t long before Richie’s thighs were shaking, Eddie grabbed on to them, to keep them steady. They were wet and so were Eddie’s hands which prompted one of his fingers to slip and slide between his cheeks. Richie gave a full body shudder and let out a moan, louder than the ones he had let out until now. 

Eddie pulled off, smirking up at Richie. “You like that?”

“Fuck.” Richie gasped, nodding. “Yeah. Please Eddie.”

He pressed one finger against Richie’s entrance not sure if that was what Richie was asking for, the whine he let out was answer enough. He circled his finger around his hole, but without lube or lotion there wasn’t much he could do, no matter how much Richie asked for it, he really wished he had⎯

“Here.” Richie said, handing Eddie a small bottle. Lube. 

“You keep lube in the shower?” Eddie asked with a chuckle.

“Hey don’t judge. When you have a nosy roommate and thin walls, the shower is the only place you can have some alone time Eds.” Richie said, letting out a strained laugh. “Not that I’m complaining now.”

“Yeah me neither.” Eddie said, squirting lube onto his fingers. With one hand he grabbed Richie’s cock and with the other he reached behind him, pressing against his entrance and pushing in. He took Richie into his mouth again and Richie moaned and whimpered, pushing forward into Eddie’s mouth and back against Eddie’s finger. One became two and then he was fucking Richie with three of his fingers, pressing against his prostate every few thrusts while licking and sucking at his dick driving Richie to the edge fast. Eddie could tell he was close and he wanted nothing more than to see him come apart but Richie seemed like he was trying to hold back.

“Rich come on. Let go.”

Richie shook his head, biting down on his fist. “No Eds I want⎯”

“What do you want?” He asked, fucking Richie with his fingers and using his hand to stroke his cock. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me Eddie. I want your cock.”

Eddie gasped, dick twitching. He wanted that too, he wanted it so bad. “Fuck Rich I want to you fuck you but that’s not happening here, you’re taller than me and we could fall and I don’t want to explain that to any doctor in the ER.”

Richie whined, throwing his head back. “Eds please.”

“We can do that after okay? In the bed? How does that sound?” Richie nodded and Eddie grinned. “Great, right now I want you to come on my face.”

Richie’s eyes widened and his hips stuttered. “You want that?” He could hear his tone of surprise and Eddie had to admit he was a little surprised himself by how much he wanted it. But it was the perfect opportunity to do that, it would be easy to clean up, not to mention hot as fuck. 

“I want you to come on my face while I fuck you with my fingers.”

Richie gasped. “Jesus fuck Eds. When I pictured this I never imagined you would be into dirty talk.”

“You pictured this?” Richie nodded. “What? Me on my knees? Sucking you off? Fucking you with my fingers?”

“Yeah. Yes, all of it.” Richie said, the words sounding like they were being punched out of him. Eddie’s dick grew impossibly harder between his legs. “Fuck Eddie I’m so fucking close.”

“I got you Rich.” Eddie said, scissoring his fingers while his other hand sped up, jerked him faster. “Come on. Come for me Richie.” 

“Eddie.” Richie whined, toes curling and thighs shaking. “I’m gonna⎯ fuck. Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Eddie said, breathless at the thought of what was coming. “Come on me Richie.” Eddie said, angling Richie’s dick towards his face and thrusting his fingers against that spot inside him deliberately.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Richie keened, locking eyes with Eddie and just like that he was coming and spurts of come were hitting Eddie’s face, his mouth, his cheeks. Richie moaned and Eddie stroked him through the aftershocks, until he pushed Eddie’s hand away with a whine. “Oh fuck.” Richie said, he sounded wrecked and out of breath. He gasped when Eddie pulled out his fingers and then he was sliding down the wall and to the wet tiles of the shower, right in front of Eddie. “Jesus fuck Eddie, that was⎯ fuck.” 

Eddie smiled, sappy and cocky at the same time. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Good, now hand me the soap please.” Eddie said with a grimace, tilting his head back so the water could wash the come from his face. Richie laughed, handing Eddie the soap with tired limbs. 

“Let me return the favor.” Richie said, fingers trailing up Eddie’s thigh towards his dick, still hard. 

“Not yet.” Eddie said. “Water will turn cold any minute and the first time I come I want it to be when I’m fucking you.”

Richie let out a strangled sound. “Eds fuck man, give my dick a chance to recover.” He said with a weak laugh and Eddie joined in. They stood up, Richie still on shaky legs. Eddie was washing Richie’s hair while he soaped Eddie’s chest when he let out a snort. 

“What?”

“This is definitely not how I pictured your visit would be.”

Now it was Eddie’s turn to snort. “So you didn’t barge in while I was taking a shower with  _ this  _ in mind?”

Richie shook his head, droplets of water falling from his wet curls. “Do you think I could come up with a plan like that?”

Eddie chuckled. “You’re right.”

“Geez Eds thanks a lot.” 

Eddie smiled, leaning up to press a kiss in Richie’s mouth. “Come on you dweeb, my fingers are all pruny.” Richie flashed him a shit eating grin and opened his mouth to say something. “I swear if you say something about my mother Richie I’m not fucking you.”

Richie’s mouth snapped shut faster than Eddie had ever seen.


	12. "I got you something."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: “I got you something! I remember you mentioned it before. I hope you like it.”

"There's the cutest birthday boy!"

Eddie startled and looked up to find Richie peering inside the room. Through the open door, he was able to hear the noise from the party and he gestured for Richie to get inside. “Close the door or people will know I’m here.” 

_ Here _being hiding in Bill’s room. 

Richie snorted but slid inside, keeping his back against the wall and one of his hands hidden from Eddie’s view. 

“Already bored from your own party?” 

Eddie shook his head, leaning back on the bed. “I just needed a break. Did anyone notice I left?”

“Nah, just me.” Richie said. “Here to crash your one-man only party.”

Eddie heaved a dramatic sigh, “Fine, I guess.” He said but he was smiling as he patted the space next to him on the bed. He didn’t mind that Richie found him, he knew it was only a matter of time before he noticed Eddie was missing and wandered off looking for him. If Eddie was being honest with himself, he had kind of hoped he would. He enjoyed the time he spent alone with Richie.

He narrowed his eyes, watching Richie walk towards the bed, his hand still tucked behind him. “What do you have there?” 

“I got you something.” Richie said, flopping down on the bed. Eddie frowned, confused. Richie and the other losers already gave him a present, as well as pitched in to throw Eddie a party. “It’s not a big deal, just something that I remember you mentioned before.” 

He pulled a neatly wrapped box from behind him and shoved it at Eddie. “What is it?” He asked then he narrowed his eyes at Richie. “And if you say your dick I will hit you in the balls.”

Richie grinned playfully. “Kinky.” He said, Eddie rolled his eyes. “It’s not my dick Eds, you know it wouldn’t fit in that box.”

Eddie snorted, giving him a gentle shove. “Yeah right.”

“I can show you if you want.” Richie winked. “But later, now open your gift.” 

“Okay okay.” Eddie chuckled, looking down at the box. It was neatly wrapped, with a red bow on top. Eddie removed the bow and ripped off the paper. Richie’s leg was bouncing, he could feel the bed shaking from it and his friend was buzzing with nervous energy, watching Eddie’s face and his reaction closely.

He put his hand inside the box, feeling something soft. He held it up in front of him and let out a gasp. “Oh my god, Rich! My thundercats t-shirt, but how did you⎯”

“It’s not _ your _ shirt exactly, your mother probably gave that away as soon as you outgrew it.” Richie said, not meeting Eddie’s questioning eyes. “I ordered it online after that day⎯ when we were watching videos. I know it’s kind of silly but I hope you like it.”

“It’s not silly.” Eddie said, smiling softly at Richie. He remembered the day Richie was talking about. The two of them had been doing homework in their room. After a while, Richie had climbed on Eddie’s bed and annoyed him into taking a break. They ended up watching youtube videos and at some point the Thundercats theme song video had started playing. 

“Do you remember I used to have a t-shirt from this show?” Eddie told him, mouthing the lyrics to the theme song even if he hadn’t heard it in years. 

“You did? Uh, I don’t remember.”

Eddie nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, I did. It was my favorite, my mom hated it.” 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Your mom hated everything you wore unless it was bubble wrap Eds.” 

Eddie had shoved him and they’d kept watching videos until they couldn’t ignore their homework anymore.

Now, Eddie smiled down at the shirt. It looked exactly like the one he owned when he was a kid. The one Richie claimed he didn’t remember.

Eddie smirked at him, Richie narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You told me you didn’t remember my shirt.” 

“Because I didn’t.”

“You didn’t remember and you found one that looks exactly the same?” Eddie’s smirk grew, especially when he saw Richie fidgeting nervously. “That’s bullshit.”

Richie let out a sigh. “Fine, I remember. Of course I remember. I just didn’t want you to know that I paid so much attention to you when we were kids.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because it’s embarrassing Eds.”

Eddie nudged his shoulder. “I think it’s cute.”

“Hey, no! You’re the cute one, shut up.” Richie chuckled, nudging him back. 

Eddie felt his face slip into what he knew must be an overly affectionate look but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t expecting a gift from Richie, let alone one that was so thoughtful and sweet. The gesture did nothing to quiet the ever growing crush he had on his best friend. In fact, it made his stomach twist up in knots the way it did whenever Richie smiled at him a certain way and his pulse quicken like it did when Richie was close, all at the same time. 

“What?” Richie asked after Eddie only stared at him for a while.

“Nothing. I just⎯ I love it. Thank you Rich.” On impulse, Eddie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

Richie blushed and looked at Eddie like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh yeah sure. You’re welcome Eds.” He cleared his throat. “Will you use it? I remember you looked really cute in it when we were kids.”

“You used to say I looked cute in everything.”

Richie chuckled, shrugging. “Well you did but especially in that shirt and those red short shorts.”

Eddie felt the tips of his ears start to burn, he stood up. “Well I don’t have those shorts anymore but⎯” He cut himself off to pull his shirt over his head, he heard Richie choke on his spit.

“Uh. Usually is the birthday boy who gets the striptease, not the other way around.” He said, voice strained. 

“Shut up.” Eddie said with no real bite. He folded his shirt, placed it on the bed before putting on Richie’s gift. It fit him perfectly. “What do you think?” 

“You look cute, just like I remembered.” 

“Yeah?” Eddie stood between Richie’s legs, forcing Richie to look up at him.

“Yeah, I like it. A lot.” He raised his hands, placing them on Eddie’s hips, his own hands settled on Richie’s shoulders, fingers toying with the hair on the back of his neck. Richie’s eyes were fixed on his own fingers where they played with the hem of Eddie’s new shirt. He was frowning and Eddie could practically see the wheels turning in his head. After what felt like forever, Rihie opened his mouth, then he closed it and then he opened it again. “I like _ you _a lot Eds.”

Eddie’s fingers stilled, his stomach fluttering wildly. It wasn’t the first time Richie said those words but his hesitation and the small voice in which he said it told Eddie that it was different this time.

“I like you a lot too Rich.” 

Richie’s eyes met his and both their faces broke into matching grins. Without a word, Richie stood up, back to towering over Eddie. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in a short, chaste kiss that made Eddie’s heart beat rapidly. 

They broke apart to stare at each other, Richie’s fingers were still playing with the hem of Eddie’s shirt, Eddie looked down at them. “I think this is my new favorite shirt.” He said.

“It’s definitely mine too.” Richie replied, grinning. “Happy birthday Eds.”

“Mm, it really is.” Eddie said, leaning up to kiss Richie again.


	13. Slightly NSFW - Need at a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
Prompt: Need at a party.

It didn't surprise Richie that only two months after the losers defeated Pennywise, he received a letter announcing that Ben and Bev were getting married. After all, he’d seen them be all over each other not one hour after they left the house on Neibolt and then every minute after that until they all left Derry. 

The letter was also an invitation to their engagement party in Ben’s house in New York. 

That’s where Richie currently was, sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand and watching the door like a hawk. 

“Stop that.” Stan said, he was sitting next to him with Patty on the other side, glaring at Richie’s leg as it bounced uncontrollably. “He will be here okay?”

“What if he changed his mind?” Richie asked, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s been over two months, maybe everything he said back in Derry⎯ maybe that was only because we had almost just died. Maybe he realized he doesn’t really want me.”

Richie didn’t need to be looking at Stan to know that he was rolling his eyes at him. “He left his wife Richie.”

“Yeah but he didn’t do that for me.”

“No, he did it for himself, but he also told you that he loved you and that he wanted to be with you and that he would be here. You need to trust him.” Stan said calmly, but Richie could hear the underlying  _ you’re being an idiot _ tone that was usually there when Stan talked to him.

It still surprised Richie just how easily Stan and him had fallen into their old dynamic. It was like the past twenty seven years and the whole forgetting each other thing never happened⎯ just like Eddie never stopped being the love of Richie’s life, Stan never stopped being his best friend. 

And as his best friend, it was Stan who Richie went to the night after they defeated Pennywise, after Richie and Eddie confessed their feelings to each other. 

Richie hadn’t planned it, Eddie was married and he was pretty sure his feelings were unrequited anyway and the last thing he wanted to do was lose Eddie just as he got him back. But then Eddie had walked out of Richie’s bathroom after a shower, because the one in his room was still covered in blood, and he looked so beautiful and soft⎯ cheeks tinted red, hair wet and curling at the tips, sleeping clothes just slightly big on him⎯ and he was  _ alive  _ and Richie couldn’t help it, he blurted out everything he had kept locked in for thirty years. After he was done, Eddie simply smiled and said, “I love you too asshole.” Those words were enough to get Richie moving and leaning down to kiss Eddie but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Eddie was still married and he didn’t want their first kiss to constitute as cheating. Before Richie could argue, Eddie had placed a kiss on Richie’s cheek and said they would talk again when he got divorced. 

Tonight was the first time he would be seeing Eddie since Derry, since Eddie’s divorce.

When Eddie said he would be at the engagement party, Richie felt hopeful⎯ for about a second. Then that hope had turned into doubt and now he was worried that Eddie had changed his mind and realized Richie wasn’t the person he wanted to be with. 

“Richie, honey?” 

Richie had zoned off, he shook his head and grinned. “Yes Patty, dearest?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stan’s mouth twitch into a smile.

She smiled knowingly at him. Richie wasn’t sure how much Stan told her about them, but based on the way she stared at him it seemed like she knew everything. Fucking Stan and his big mouth.

“Eddie’s here.” She said.

His head snapped towards the door where Ben was welcoming Eddie in, wrapping him in a hug and accepting the gift in his hands. “Fuck me.” Richie muttered, breath catching in his throat. 

He heard Stan snicker, “You wish.” Then Patty lightly smacked his shoulder and lovingly shushed him. 

Richie watched as Bev joined the two men by the door, giving Eddie a hug. “What should I do?” He asked, feeling his palms already starting to sweat as he took in how good Eddie looked in his black slacks and his tight button up. 

“You should go say hi.” Patty said sweetly. 

Richie shook his head, he raised his beer bottle to his lips only to find it empty. “I need another drink first.”

“You’re being an idiot.” Stan said. “And a child. Just go talk to him.”

“Actually, he’s coming our way.”

Patty was right, Eddie had spotted them and he was walking towards their couch, stopping to say hi to Bill and Mike on the way. “Shit shit shit.” Richie muttered and before Stan and Patty could stop him, he left the couch and snuck into the kitchen. 

He knew Stan was right, he was being an idiot. He had been anxiously waiting for Eddie to arrive and now that he was here Richie was hiding from him, but he wasn’t ready to face him, to face rejection if it came to that, so instead of going back to the lounging room where the party was happening, he slid into the hallway. 

He wandered aimlessly around the house until he finished his beer. Then he stood there, staring at the moon through the glass walls, trying to gather the courage to go face Eddie. 

“There you are.” 

Well, shit.

Richie spun around, knowing he would find Eddie standing there but even then, his breath caught in his throat  _ again  _ and he could barely get out a weak, “Hi, Eds.”

Eddie’s face scrunched up at the nickname but other than that he ignored it. “Why are you lurking around Ben’s house?”

Richie didn’t want to tell Eddie that he was running away from him so he shrugged. “Uh, Ben said they had a dog, I was just looking for him.” 

“Really?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow at him. “Because Stan said you were hiding from me.” 

“That bastard.” 

“He also said you were worried that I changed my mind about us⎯”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Richie groaned, scrunching up his face. 

“I don’t think Patty would like that.” Eddie said with a snort. He moved closer to Richie, frowning at him. “Do you really think I changed my mind?”

Richie gave a noncommittal shrug, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did, all those things we said⎯ we had just gone through a lot, you could’ve said things you didn’t mean.”

“Did  _ you  _ say things that you didn’t mean?”

Richie’s eyebrows flew towards his hairline, he shook his head. “No, fuck no. I meant everything I said, Eds I still do.” 

Eddie smiled, reaching over to grab Richie’s hand, it was warm and slightly sweaty, just like his. “Me too.”

Richie bit on his bottom lip to stop his face from breaking into a dopey grin. When that didn’t work, he ducked his head down and stared at their joint hands. “You’re not wearing your wedding ring.” 

“Well I’m not married anymore so⎯” He trailed off, taking a step forward and closing the distance between them, their faces were only a few inches away.

“Too bad I’m still married to your mom.” Richie joked.

“Fuck you asshole.” Eddie said, poking Richie’s chest with his finger. His jaw was set and he stared up at him with determination. “I’ve waited two fucking months to do this and I won’t let your trashmouth ruin it.”

Richie cocked his head. “Waited two months to do  _ what _ ?”

Eddie’s answer was to grab Richie by the lapels of his blazer, pull him down and press their lips together. Kissing Richie,  _ hard _ . There was a moment of hesitation and then Richie’s hands were reaching up to cradle Eddie’s face, their lips moving together.

Eddie sucked Richie’s bottom lip between his teeth, making him groan. He broke them apart and Richie couldn’t help but try to chase after his lips. Eddie chuckled. “That.” 

Dazed, it took him a second to realize Eddie was answering his question. He grinned down at him. “Only two months? I’ve been waiting to do that for almost thirty years.” Richie said, watching Eddie’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. “Fuck you’re cute.”

“Shut up.” 

“You know what? For the first time, I think I will.” Richie said, leaning down and kissing Eddie again. He ran his thumbs over Eddie’s cheeks and the scar there, coaxing his mouth open. Eddie let go of his blazer, his hands sneaking underneath it, fisting Richie’s shirt. His mouth slipped open and he licked into Richie’s mouth, eliciting a desperate and needy whine from him. He could feel a familiar heat coiling in his stomach. 

Crowding Eddie against the wall, Richie slid his thigh between his legs, pressing against him. He could tell that he was half hard already and so was Richie, it was a little embarrassing, that at this age all it took was some kissing but this wasn’t just a kiss, it was a culmination of everything he wanted to do since he was thirteen. 

“Richie, Rich.” Eddie gasped, sounding breathless. “We’re at a party, we should⎯” His words trailed off into a moan when Richie caught Eddie’s earlobe between his teeth and bit down. “Fuck Richie, we’re in the middle of the hallway, anyone could walk in.”

Richie leaned back, stared down at Eddie. His cheeks were tinted red and his lips were a pretty kissed-pink and slick with spit. Eddie licked them and Richie followed the movement with half-lidded eyes. “Fuck them. I’ve waited long enough for this.”

Eddie’s thumbs rubbed circles on Richie’s skin, he hadn’t even noticed the moment his hands snuck under his shirt. “I know, me too.” He said, his hips twitching forward against Richie’s erection, making him gasp. “I’m not saying stop, I’m just saying not here.” 

Richie swallowed loudly, nodding. “Okay.” He said, looking around them. “How mad do you think Ben will be if we sneak into one of his rooms?” 

“I don’t think he’ll notice. He’s too caught up in Bev to care right now.” Eddie said, pushing up on his heels to give Richie another kiss, short but desperate at the same time, before leaving the space between Richie and the wall and starting to drag him to the nearest door. “Besides they owe us, we had to watch them kiss while they were still covered in sewer water, which⎯ gross, man.” Eddie said, scrunching up his nose. 

Richie laughed. “I can’t blame them.  _ I  _ wanted to kiss you when we were covered in sewer water. I wanted to kiss you even when you were covered in that black vomit thing.”

“Richie! Stop being gross, you’re killing my boner.”

“Find us a room and I will have you back up in no time, baby.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie could see them darken with lust. He opened a door, took a step inside and stopped. 

“What?” Richie asked when he hesitated. “You’re not changing your mind, are you?”

Eddie whirled around, he was frowning. “Do you get a kick out of being obtuse?” Eddie snapped, when Richie only blinked at him, he grabbed his face and kissed him hard enough that he stumbled back. “I’m not changing my fucking mind. I love you. Get that into that big forehead of yours.” 

Richie’s face broke into a giddy smile. “I love you too Eds.” Eddie smiled back and started to close the door. “What’s wrong with that room?”

“Oh. I found the dog.” Eddie said, shutting it. “And I’m not traumatizing the poor thing. Let’s find another one, you can pet him afterwards.”

“I like the way you think.” Richie said, letting Eddie drag him to another room, hopefully one with a bed and no dog. 


	14. "Come cuddle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T.  
Prompt:  
"Come cuddle."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. 

While half asleep, he'd thrown his arm over the right side of the mattress, expecting to find a warm, lanky body that he could cuddle up against but instead, he got an armful of nothing. Eddie frowned and with his eyes still closed, trying to hold on to sleep for as long as he could, he felt around the bed for Richie but he wasn’t there. The man was all long legs and arms and the Town House bed wasn't exactly big⎯ if he was there, Eddie's hand would've found him already.

His first thought was that It was back. It was back and he’d taken Richie, taking advantage of the fact that they let their guard down after thinking they had killed him, for real this time. The thought made Eddie’s breathing speed up but he forced himself to take three deep breaths and calm down before he could drive himself into a panic attack.

"Rich?" He muttered, blinking his eyes open. The room was dark but the moonlight filtered in through the window, which was weird because Eddie remembered closing the curtains before crawling under the covers. With Richie. Which begged the question⎯

Where did the asshole go?

The answer to that question came soon enough when Eddie rolled over and saw that, not only were the curtains drawn back, but the window was also open and Richie was sitting on the window sill, smoking?

“What the fuck are you doing Richie? It's the middle of the night.” Eddie said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Richie jumped, almost dropping his cigarette in surprise. "And are you seriously smoking? These places have smoke detectors you know that, right?"

"Not this shithole Eds. Come on. They don't even have hot water." Richie scoffed, blowing out smoke. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Eddie said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Well yeah. I woke up when I realized you weren't in bed.”

“Aww Eds you missed me?" Richie teased but his voice was slightly off. "One night and you already can't sleep without me?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Richie, missing pathetically. “Shut up. Why are  _ you _ awake?”

Richie tensed up then, looking out the window and taking a long drag of his cigarette before talking through his teeth, “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Bullshit.” Eddie said. “You  _ were  _ asleep. I know, because your snoring kept me up for like an hour.”

Richie scoffed, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. “Now that’s some fucking bullshit. Eds, I don’t snore.” 

"Yes, you do. You have since we were kids." Eddie said in his  _ no bullshit _ tone. “But that's not the point." He said, recognizing Richie's attempt to change the subject. "Why are you smoking in the middle of the night?”

Richie didn't meet Eddie’s eyes, staring out the window instead. 

"Rich?" He asked, voice softer and more gentle. "Talk to me."

Richie heaved out a sigh. He put out the cigarette and leaned back against the window, facing Eddie. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Pennywise?" Richie made a noncommittal sound that Eddie took as a yes. "Pennywise is dead, Rich. We killed him. For real this time."

“I know he is. The nightmare wasn't about him, not really." 

Eddie pressed his lips into a tight line, hit by realization. He didn't need to ask to know what Richie's nightmare had really been about.

(After escaping Neibolt, the losers had all gone to the quarry to clean up, even if Eddie insisted it was useless because,  _ “ _ You can't clean yourself in dirty water.” He joined them anyway and everyone had been celebrating, laughing and splashing around, when Eddie noticed Richie was sitting on a rock by himself with a troubled look. Eddie had swam over to him, throwing water at his face and said, “Didn’t you hear Rich? We killed the fucking clown.”

When Richie had looked up, his eyes were shining with unshed tears and Eddie's laughter had died in his throat. 

"I saw you die Eds." Richie had said, ducking his head to stare at his hands. They were clean, but he looked at them as if they were stained with something and Eddie reached over and held them. "When I was in the deadlights. I saw Pennywise kill you right in front of me."

Eddie had shaken his head, giving his hands a squeeze. "That wasn't real. I'm right here."

"I thought I lost you." He insisted, eyebrows pulled together. "I thought you died and that I never got the chance to⎯ to tell you, to⎯"

"To  _ what _ ?" 

Richie had surged forward then, catching Eddie's lips in a kiss. Over the sound of his own heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Eddie heard their friends whistling and catcalling. He let go of Richie's hands to flip them off, before weaving his fingers in Richie’s hair and pulling him closer so he could kiss him back. 

Later, they had ditched the losers to go to Richie's room together⎯ amidst more whistling and catcalling. And after Richie took a shower and Eddie took three, they had stumbled into bed together for the first time. Both of them forgetting what Richie saw in the deadlights, until now.)

"It's not real." Eddie said, echoing his own words from the day before. "That was just Pennywise fucking with you, Richie."

"I know that Eds, but everytime I close my eyes, I see it. I see Pennywise stabbing you, I see you bleeding all over me. I see you dying and I see myself leaving you in that fucking place." He said, running a hand down his face.

Eddie's face twisted with concern, feeling sad for Richie. He wanted to offer comfort, to reassure him, but words didn’t seem to be doing it. He untangled himself from the mess of blankets and dragged himself out of bed. The cold air hit Eddie's bare legs and he shivered⎯ boxers and Richie's shirt had been enough to keep him warm when the window was closed and he had Richie wrapped around him like a koala, but now they made him wish he didn’t the bed.

He quickly covered the distance between the bed and the window, wrapping his arms around Richie's waist. Unlike Eddie, Richie was warm, even if he was wearing only a pair of boxers and had been standing next to the open window for a while. Eddie burrowed his face in his chest, still not quite believing he was allowed to do that now.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Richie clicked his tongue, sounding more like himself. Eddie counted that as a win. "Because it's working." He felt Richie's arms wrap around him.

Eddie let out a snort. "I'm trying to convince you that I'm here and that I'm alive and that I'm⎯"

"Ready for round two?" 

Eddie pinched his side, eliciting an embarrassing squeal from Richie. "I'm serious Rich." He looked up, locking eyes with him. "I'm here and if you need me to keep reminding you that, I fucking will because I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me now." 

"That was aggressively romantic.” Richie said, smiling down at him, it was slightly shaky but happy. 

Eddie returned the smile before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Richie's lips, feeling his stomach flutter the moment their lips touched. Richie made a pleased sound before licking into Eddie's mouth, warmth spreading through him when Richie's tongue started moving against his. 

They had been kissing for a while when a yawn escaped Eddie and he froze, Richie's face breaking into a teasing grin. 

"Don't say anything, shut up." Eddie said, feeling his face go hot. "This is your fault."

Richie scoffed. "Am I really that boring, Eds?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm just tired since  _ you _ woke me up."

"Right sorry." Richie said, running his thumb softly over Eddie's cheek. "You should go back to sleep. ** I'll be there in a few minutes** ." 

"What? You're gonna go rub one off in the bathroom?" Eddie joked, making Richie laugh. 

"You caught me, Eds." He flashed him a lewd grin. "That kiss got me all hot and bothered." 

Eddie snorted, grabbing Richie's hand. "Come on." He started dragging him towards the bed, but Richie planted himself on the floor. Eddie cocked his head at him, giving him a questioning look.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep just yet." Richie said, avoiding Eddie's eyes.

_ Everytime I close my eyes, I see it.  _

Oh, right. 

"Are you worried about having another nightmare?" Eddie asked, taking Richie's grimace as an answer. "I won't let that happen."

"What? You're gonna fight the nightmares away with your tiny fists?"

"No." Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna hold you so hard that you won't be able to forget I'm alive." He said, watching Richie’s expression melt at his words. "Now close the window and  **come cuddle** with me. It's the middle of the fucking night and I'm tired."

"Okay." Richie said, pressing a kiss to Eddie's forehead and letting go of him just to shut the window. "As long as I get to be the little spoon."

" _ Duh _ ." 

They climbed into bed together, Eddie's chest pressed flush against Richie's back. Eddie wrapped his arms around him and Richie sighed happily when he pressed a kiss to the top of his spine.

Eddie forced himself to stay awake until he was certain that Richie was asleep⎯ his loud snoring making it perfectly clear. Only then, did he allow himself to close his eyes, dozing off immediately. 

Neither of them woke up again, not until the sunlight filled the room the next morning.


	15. "You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: "You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with that!"

"Damn it." Eddie cursed, running a hand down his face. "Why is this so hard?" 

Richie snorted, "That's what she said." He snickered without looking up from his homework.

Eddie threw an eraser at him. Then he glanced down at his notebook and let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know why I don't get it." 

They were both sitting on Eddie's bed, working on their physics homework. Well, Richie was working, Eddie was struggling to get past the first problem. 

Richie gently patted his knee. "It's alright Eds. This stuff can be complicated." 

"Not for you. You get it!" Eddie said, gesturing wildly at Richie's mostly finished worksheet. "And you don't even pay attention in class." 

Richie gasped dramatically. "Lies and slander!”

"Shut up." Eddie said with an amused smile. "Rich, I saw you sleep through the entire class last time."

"Only because I was tired after fucking your mom all night, Eds." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at his friend’s face.

“Hey!” Richie complained, pausing to readjust his glasses. “You know, maybe if you didn’t spend the entire class watching me, then you’d actually get this stuff.” 

Eddie felt his face go hot, eyes darting away from Richie to stare at his lap instead. "I don't⎯ I don't do that." He stammered out.

And he didn't. 

Not all the time at least. But sometimes Eddie would get distracted in class and his eyes would drift to Richie, sitting next to him. 

Most of the time, it was easy to chalk it up to the fact that Richie was constantly moving and fidgeting, inevitably attracting Eddie’s attention but even when all Richie was doing was sleeping and drooling all over his notes, Eddie would end up staring at him. Those times, it was harder to pretend it had nothing to do with the huge crush he had on his best friend.

"Eds, it's okay." Richie said, giving Eddie a lopsided grin. "I know I'm irresistible."

"Fuck off.” Eddie scoffed pushing him lightly, the tips of his ears burning. “Back to my homework, can you help me please?" He asked, eager to change the subject. He gave Richie his best big doe eyes knowing, he couldn’t resist them. 

"Gladly, Eds my love.” Richie agreed right away, crawling towards Eddie on the bed. 

It was a struggle, but with Richie’s help Eddie was able to complete his homework. Though now, Eddie was worried he would fail their test next week without Richie there to help him. 

"I'm going to fucking fail." 

“You won’t fail, Eds.”

Eddie gave Richie a pointed look. 

“You won’t because,” Richie paused to pull out their practice book. "I'll help you study."

Eddie bit down a pleased little smile. "You don't have to that."

"Anything for you, Eddie baby." He said without missing a beat. “But when you ace the test next week, you'll owe me."

Richie would often help Eddie study, most of the time without asking for anything in return but occasionally he would ask for small things⎯ to buy him an ice cream the next time they walked by the shop or to be the first one to read Eddie’s new comic book, stuff that Eddie would give him even if he didn’t ask. Still, he heaved out a dramatic sigh, “What do you want?”

Richie didn't answer right away. When Eddie looked up at him, he was biting the inside of his cheek, seemingly nervous. He plastered on a sly grin once he noticed Eddie staring. “I want a kiss,” He said. “If you pass the test.”

Eddie faltered for a moment, trying to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at Richie’s words. Then he remembered this was Richie⎯ classic Richie and his jokes. 

“Fine, yeah. Whatever.” Eddie said playing along, knowing sooner or later Richie would tell him what he actually wanted. "Now, help me study before I gauge my eye out with this pencil." 

Two weeks later, Mr. Smith was slamming Eddie's physics test on his desk. Eddie slowly turned it around and gasped when he saw that, not only did he pass the test but actually got a B on it. Sure, it wasn’t the A that Richie was currently waving at him from his own seat, but he passed.

Oh shit. Eddie passed. 

_ I want a kiss, if you pass the test. _

Eddie glanced at Richie⎯ who had occupied himself with doodling on his desk⎯ and his heart sped up in his chest, remembering their deal. _ It’s just a joke _, he reminded himself, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t panic in the middle of the class. It’s just a joke and in the off chance that it wasn’t, Richie probably forgot about already. Eddie just had to be careful not to remind him. 

With that, Eddie shoved his test inside his bag and forced himself to keep his eyes on Mr. Smith until class let out. 

“Eds!” Richie called, catching up with Eddie in the hallway. He felt a body hurtle against him, an arm slung around his neck.

“Hey, Rich.” 

“So, how did you do? Did you pass?”

Eddie gave a little shrug. “Maybe.” 

Richie let out a long whiny, “_Eddie_.”

“Fine, I passed, I got a B in fact.”

“Fuck yeah, Eds!” Richie whooped, kissing the top of Eddie’s head. “I told you you could do it.”

A pleased smile curled along Eddie’s lips. He let Richie drag him towards the door, so he could walk Eddie home like he did every Tuesday after physics. 

The walk home was mostly uneventful, except for the fact that Richie was particularly jumpy, almost running straight into a telephone pole on more than one occasion. 

When they arrived at Eddie’s house, Richie walked him all the way to his front door. “Alright, Rich, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, like he did every week.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Richie said, bouncing on his feet. 

“Uh.” Eddie raised a confused eyebrow at him. “Did you want to come in or something?”

Richie snorted, shaking his head. “Actually, I was talking about our little deal.” 

“_Oh_.” Eddie gasped, eyes widening. Well, just because Richie remembered, it didn’t mean he actually wanted⎯ right? No, definitely not. “Right. What do you want?”

“I already told you.” 

“I mean, what do you _ actually _want?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes. “I think I have a box of popsicles in the fridge, I guess you can have those.” He suggested, gesturing towards the house and missing the way Richie walked up to him, standing less than a foot away. 

“I don’t want the popsicles.” Richie said, drumming his fingers against his thigh. He licked his lips, a nervous smile briefly crossing his face. “I want a kiss.”

“Richie⎯” 

“You promised.” Richie said, stubbornly. 

“Fine.” Eddie said, standing on his tiptoes to press a short kiss on Richie’s cheek. “There you go.” He said, whirling around to open the door before Richie could notice his ears had turned red. 

“What? That was not a fucking kiss!” Richie whined, pouting and grabbing Eddie’s hand before he could escape inside the house. “Wait, Eds. **You’re cute, I’ll give you that, but not cute enough to get away with ** ** _that_**!”

Eddie huffed, hands flailing. “Why do you want to kiss me so bad?” 

Richie spluttered like a fish, before his face settled on a frown. “You promised.” He repeated, softer this time. “Is the idea of kissing me really that bad?” He added and it was probably the hurt look on Richie’s face that convinced Eddie to grab the back of his neck and drag him down, closing the distance between them and kissing Richie, on the lips this time. It was a short kiss, lasting maybe a handful of seconds. It was also a little awkward because they didn’t really know what to do, but to Eddie it was still perfect, because it was Richie.

“Happy now?” Eddie asked after pulling away, unconsciously licking his lips. 

Richie followed the movement with his eyes, looking stunned for a moment before a dopey grin took its place. “_Very _ happy.” 

Eddie bit down on his lower lip to fight off his own smile, worried about how much it could give away. “Shut up.”

“You know if you need any more help studying, you should tell me. It’d be my pleasure to assist.” Richie offered, grin faltering slightly. “Or, if you just want to⎯ you know, do that again or whatever.” 

“You want to do it again?” Eddie asked, unable to contain his surprise or the slight flutter of hope in his chest. 

“Uh, yeah.” Richie muttered, scrunching up his face. “Is that okay?”

This time Eddie didn’t fight off his smile, letting it light up his entire face. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay. Definitely okay.” 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up, before he smiled just as bright as Eddie.

“In fact,” Eddie paused, grabbing one of Richie’s hands. “I have some uh⎯ English homework that I could use some help with right now.”

Richie’s face slid into one of confusion, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “I don’t have English with you Eds, I don’t know how I can⎯”

“_Richie_.” Eddie cut in, giving him a look. His eyes widened the moment he realized. 

“Oh. Oh. You don’t⎯ Right, yeah okay.” Richie stammered out, flustered and unable to stop himself from smiling. Eddie shook his head while dragging him inside. “Yeah, I can totally help with that.”


	16. “I may love you but I will kick your ass if you tempt me to.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: “I may love you but I will kick your ass if you tempt me to.”

Richie stopped pacing for a moment to take off his glasses and drag his hand down his face. He was currently standing in front of the Denbrough house⎯ had been for the past ten minutes, trying to prepare himself for what was inside.

Eddie.

It would be the first time Richie saw him in person since they broke up four months ago and Richie wasn't ready. He thought about skipping Friendsgiving with the losers so he wouldn't have to face Eddie just yet, but Stan had threatened to fly to California and drag him to Derry by his ears if he tried to do that.

"You're gonna have to see him at some point Richie, we're all friends. Stop being a little bitch." Stan had told him before hanging up and that was it.

For a moment, Richie thought he could handle it. Their breakup was mutual, they were moving to different states for college and they were scared of what the distance could do to their relationship. It was better to end it before letting it ruin their friendship as well. They still talked⎯ at first it was a little weird while they learned to navigate the awkwardness that came with going from boyfriends to just friends, but they made it past that and now it was almost normal. 

Except for the fact that Richie was still in love with Eddie and he missed him every day. Hiding those feelings was easier when it was only texts and phone calls, but now he would seeing Eddie in person and he didn't think he'd be able to act like everything was okay.

The door opened, snapping Richie out of his thoughts. Bev stood there, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know I was here?" 

"I saw you pacing from the kitchen window and I got tired of waiting for you to get your shit together." 

“Oh right.” At least it was Bev who saw him. He smiled at her, big and honest. "I've missed you, Marsh."

Her expression softened and she opened her arms, smiling back at him. "I know. Get in here, Tozier." Richie listened, enjoying the hug and the happy squeal she made when he squeezed her waist.

"Everyone here already?" 

She gave him a knowing look, seeing right through his question. "Yes, Eddie is here and don't worry, he's just as nervous as you are." 

"Fuck you, I'm not nervous." Richie said, she simply rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them. Then Richie heard it, the noise coming from inside. Their friends talking and catching up and over all of that, Eddie screaming at Bill to _ deal the fucking cards already! _

Hearing his voice in person was like being doused with ice cold water. It must have shown in his face because Bev gave his arm a squeeze before dragging him towards the living room.

"Look who I found lurking outside!" 

"My mother's cat?" Bill asked distractedly without looking up from the deck of cards. 

"No, your mom's _ boyfriend." _ Richie replied, grinning and doing finger guns at his friends. 

They all groaned and rolled their eyes, but also crowded around Richie to hug him. When it was Eddie's turn, they both hesitated. Richie didn't know if they were supposed to hug or if that would be too weird. 

"Hey Eds." He said, waving awkwardly. 

"Hi Rich." 

His friends were trying to give them space, turning their backs to them and engaging in meaningless conversation. Richie loved them for it, but it made the moment even more awkward. 

Well, if it was already awkward⎯

_ Fuck it _, Richie thought and wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him in. Eddie let out a little yelp before relaxing and tentatively slipping his arms around Richie’s waist. Richie didn’t want to let go, he had missed Eddie so much his heart ached, but he forced himself to pull away after a few seconds.

"Okay!" He cleared his throat, putting some distance between him and Eddie and trying not to stare at his cute little blush. "Are we gonna eat or what? I'm fucking starving!"

They crammed into the table, jostling for seats. Richie ended up between Eddie and Stan. He thought about asking Stan to switch, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He already knew what Stan would say, they used to sit like this even before he and Eddie started dating and Richie would just have to suck it up. 

Conversation flowed easily, the seven of them speaking over each other while they ate, talking about their classes, their dorm rooms, the people at their college. Richie was having fun and he was happy that he came. He’d missed his friends, including Eddie. 

Once they got past the initial awkwardness, they easily fell back into their usual banter. Richie made fun of Eddie and the wet wipes he pulled out of his fanny pack, Eddie bitched at Richie for eating with his hands and they bickered over silly stuff. It was good, normal⎯ as long as Richie ignored the way his heart sped up when Eddie smiled at him a certain way or how his breath caught in his throat when their knees touched under the table. 

After dinner, they moved to the living room. His friends had been playing _ Uno _while they waited for Richie to arrive, the cards still spread out on the coffee table. Bill, Eddie, Mike and Richie crowded around it to play another game while Stan, Bev and Ben sat on the couch and browsed Netflix for something to watch. 

Their game dragged on mostly because whenever one of them was close to winning, the other three would band together to make sure that person had to draw a bunch of cards from the pile.

It was already the third time Eddie was down to one card, after yelling _ uno! _ so loud and sudden that he startled Ben who’d been falling asleep on Bev's lap. Eddie did a little dance, a smug smile on his face. Richie had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from blurting out _ cute cute cute. _

He stared down at his cards instead. He had a lot of them. It turned out that Bill sucked at shuffling and during his last turn, Richie had to draw like ten red cards before finding the yellow one that he needed. That was okay though, Richie wasn't trying to win, he only wanted to have fun and pissing off Eddie was always a sure way to do that. Luckily he had the perfect card for it. 

Eddie knocked his feet against Richie's leg. "Are you having a stroke? Your face is doing something weird."

"It's called a smile Eds, you should try it sometime." Richie shot back with no heat. 

Eddie stuck his tongue out at him. 

After Bill and Mike placed their cards on the pile, it was Richie's turn again. Eddie was anxiously bouncing his leg, waiting for Richie to play so he could do the same and win. 

But Richie was about to rain on his parade. 

"I have a surprise for you, Eds." Richie singsonged, smirking. 

Eddie frowned, then his eyes drifted to Richie's cards and those eyes widened. "No! Richie, no! Don't you dare."

Richie's smirk widened, he picked the Draw four card from his pile and showed it to Eddie, whose eyes narrowed. 

"Richie, no."

"Richie, yes."

"Do _ not _ use that card." Eddie told him, pointing a menacing finger at him. 

Richie lowered the card slowly towards the pile, making a show of it. "Or what?"

Bill and Mike were watching the exchange, both amused and exasperated. Richie could see Stan shaking his head at them from the corner of his eye.

"You were so close, Eds." 

Eddie groaned, reaching for Richie's card with a quick movement but Richie saw it coming and he held it above his head. "Give me the card, Richie."

"Nope." 

Eddie pounced, climbing over Richie to get it himself. Richie blinked up at him, slightly panicked at having Eddie in his lap. He still managed to keep the card out of his reach. "Eddie, what the fuck?" He said, voice a higher pitch than usual. 

"Give me that card! Richie!" He yelled, reaching for it, straddling Richie and almost sending his heart rocketing out of his chest. He could hear Mike trying to coax Eddie from his lap, bless his heart, but Eddie wasn't listening. "Goddamnit Rich, **I may love you but I will kick your ass if you tempt me to.**”

Richie let out a strangled noise, Eddie froze realizing what he just said. He stared down at him with big brown eyes that looked as shocked as Richie felt. The living room was completely silent, except for the movie playing in the background. Richie could feel all of their friends staring at them.

Then Bill was standing up, clearing his throat. "I think I just saw my mom's cat through the window." He said, exchanging a look with Mike. "Do you guys want to see if we can⎯"

"Yeah." Mike cut in, also standing up. "We’ll leave you two to it." He told Richie and Eddie, walking to the door. Bev and Stan did the same, dragging a confused Ben with them. 

When they heard the door close, Eddie scrambled off Richie, his face a dark shade of red. He sat back on his heels, staring down at his lap. Richie sat up and watched Eddie closely, there was a tiny crease between his eyebrows and he was biting on his lower lip. 

"Here." Richie said, offering Eddie the card. He accepted it with a snort, playing with it. "Listen Eds, I know you didn't⎯ It's fine. This isn't the first time you said something you didn't mean in the heat of the game." He chuckled nervously. Eddie still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I mean, there was that time you said you’d cut off Bill's hand while we played Monopoly. At least I think you didn't mean that, but you know, if you did⎯"

"I meant it." Eddie said, so quiet that Richie almost didn't hear him over his own rambling.

Richie frowned confused, even if Eddie wasn't looking at him. "You wanted to cut off Bill's hand?"

Eddie gave him a look, the _ you're an idiot _look Richie knew so well. "No Richie, the⎯ the other thing." He said, flicking the card at his face. "I love you."

Hearing those words again made Richie feel warm all over, it had been so long. He tried to squash down the feeling but he couldn't help softly asking, "You do?"

"Of course I do, Rich. I never stopped." Richie stared at him, mouth opening and closing but no words came out. Eddie wrinkled his nose. "I knew this would happen, shit. That's why I didn't want to come."

"I didn't want to come either." Richie said, biting the inside of his cheek. "Stan had to fucking threaten me. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you or doing something stupid like⎯"

"Like saying you still love me?" Eddie supplied with the faintest of smiles. 

Richie let out a snort. "Yeah, something like that." Eddie giggled softly. Richie stared at him, sure that there were literal hearts behind his eyes. How could he forget how cute that sound was? "I do by the way. Still love you." 

Eddie sighed, mouth curled downwards. “That doesn’t change anything.” 

“Why not?”

Eddie shook his head, frowning. “Because even if we love each other, we still live in opposite sides of the country Rich, we can’t make a long distance relationship work⎯”

“We’re making a long distance friendship work Eds, how is that any different?” Richie argued. He didn’t know where this was coming from, he hadn’t planned to try and get Eddie back, but now that he knew there was a chance, that Eddie still loved him, he had to give it a shot. 

“It’s different if we’re together, you⎯ you could meet someone.” Eddie said, voice small and sad. “What if you meet someone and you like them and you can’t be with them because you’re stuck with me? Your boyfriend that is a thousand miles away.” 

“I already met someone I like.” Eddie’s face fell and Richie had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at him. “It’s you, you idiot. I don’t want anyone else. Do you?” Eddie shook his head without missing a beat. “Then why the fuck are we still arguing, when we could be making up for four months of not kissing?”

Eddie chuckled, leaning in and butterflies exploded in Richie’s chest at having Eddie so close. Before their lips touched though, Eddie paused. “Do you really think we can make this work?” He asked, Richie heard the fear and worry in his voice. He was worried too, but he loved Eddie too much to let fear get in the way again.

“I think we at least deserve a chance to try.” 

“Okay.” Eddie said before finally closing the distance between them and capturing Richie’s lips in a kiss. Richie responded eagerly, pouring four months of longing into the kiss. Eddie climbed on his lap for a second time that day, Richie gave his thighs a squeeze. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Richie said, smiling against Eddie’s mouth.

“Me too, Rich.” Eddie cradled Richie’s face. “But if you use that Draw four card on me, I’m breaking up with you again.” 

Richie let out a laugh, nodding. He didn’t care about the stupid game, as far as he was concerned, he already won.


	17. NSFW - Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
Prompt: "Do you think they can hear us through the tent?"  
"Yes we can."

The camping trip was Mike's idea. 

This time instead of making six different phone calls, he pitched the idea in their recently created group chat. 

That was how, almost a year after defeating It, the losers got together again. This time to spend a weekend in the middle of the woods, sleeping in tents and singing Kumbaya around a bonfire. 

Or at least, that’s what Richie was picturing.

Bill, Ben and Bev didn’t need much convincing. The first one, because he would say yes to anything Mike said and the other two, because they were the type of people who were always ready for an adventure. As if fighting a fucking spider clown wasn't enough adventure to last them a lifetime. 

Stan had agreed for the bird watching potential but had to cancel, with Patty so close to her due date he didn't want to leave her alone. 

Surprisingly, Eddie had agreed rather quickly, probably due to his new therapist. He was doing so much better with her help and the fact that he was willing to spend three days in the wilderness surrounded by mosquitoes, bears and no real toilets was proof of that. 

Richie was happy for Eddie. He couldn't possibly feel more proud, but he really wished Eddie was on his side for this, because then Richie wouldn't be the only one opposed to the idea. He pointed out that a bunch of forty year olds with back problems sleeping on the floor was a terrible idea, but even then no one backed out. Eddie even threatened to withhold sex for a month if Richie didn't come with them. 

So of course Richie reluctantly agreed.

But now he was wondering if it was worth it. 

(Of course sex with Eddie was worth it, but right now Richie had mosquito bites all over him, including places he didn't think a mosquito could reach. He was cold from falling on the lake after he stepped on a faulty rock. And he was pretty sure every muscle in his body ached from the short walk there.)

"I have some calamine. It will help with the itch." Eddie said, ducking his head to enter their tent where Richie was wrapped up like a burrito inside his sleeping bag, trying to warm up. Eddie pursed his lips. "But I'm gonna need you to get out of there and out of your clothes to put it on you."

"You just want to get me naked." Richie said through gritted teeth, he had finally managed to get them to stop chattering from the cold. 

Eddie smirked, closing the flap behind him. "You caught me." He said, kneeling next to him. "All those hives are really doing it for me." 

Richie snorted, reluctantly exiting his warm cocoon. "Don't joke about that Eds, right now sex is the only thing that could turn this trip around."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Come on, you big cry baby." He said, uncapping the calamine and applying some on every mosquito bite. Richie sighed in relief, feeling the itch beginning to disappear. Having Eddie's hands on him was also helping him with the cold, his body conditioned to heat up under his touch. "Feeling better?"

Richie nodded, relaxing when the need to scratch his skin off was gone. Eddie put the little bottle aside before returning his hands to Richie’s body, applying more pressure to his touch and relieving some of the ache on Richie’s muscles.

"Yes, fuck. That feels good." 

"I can't believe you're sore. We didn't even walk a mile." Eddie chuckled, running his hands up and down Richie's body, kneading his muscles and eliciting groans of pleasure from him. 

"I'm not like you Eds. I don't run every morning. I'm not ripped. I'm⎯ _ oh_." His words were cut off by a moan when Eddie's fingers brushed over Richie's nipple. "I'm⎯ I'm getting a little worked up here, Eds." He said with a breathy laugh, feeling his dick start to harden in his pants. 

Eddie bit down on his lower lip, a half smirk curling at his lips. Richie noticed his eyes were slightly hooded and fixed on Richie’s rapidly growing erection. "I know, I thought I’d help you relieve some of the tension." He winked, moving to straddle Richie's legs, leaning forward to work on his chest. This time he brushed over Richie's nipples on purpose. 

"Oh fuck, okay." 

Eddie shushed him. "Just relax Rich. I'll take care of you." 

Richie bit down a whine. Eddie's hands moved lower, until they reached the hem of his shirt. He bunched it up under Richie's armpits and racked his fingernails down the exposed skin. Richie had to bite down on his fist to keep from shouting as pleasure shot through his spine. Eddie's fingers played with the hair on his chest, scratching and pulling. Richie was practically writhing by the time Eddie was undoing the cord of Richie's sweatpants. 

He palmed him through the fabric and Richie push his hips off the floor, hoping to get more pressure.

"Eddie, please." He whined, squeezing Eddie's thigh. "Touch me."

With a devious smile, Eddie dragged down Richie’s pants and underwear, just enough to expose his dick. The cold air hit his heated skin and he shuddered. Then Eddie was wrapping his hand around him, giving Richie a few strokes.

"Oh fuck. Holy shit." Richie groaned, pushing his hips up desperately but Eddie held him down, setting a slow, torturous pace. After only a few strokes, Richie was writhing. He had long since stopped feeling embarrassed for how fast Eddie was able to drive him to the edge. "Please Eds, I wanna come."

Eddie shook his head, running his thumb over the slit. "Not until you're inside me." 

Richie's breath caught in his throat, eyes widening behind his glasses. Richie didn’t think he would get to have sex with Eddie on this trip. And when Eddie started touching him and feeling him up earlier, he thought all he would be getting was a handjob. He never imagined he would get to fuck Eddie tonight. Suddenly, all thoughts about aching muscles and mosquito bites were gone. 

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work, you lazy ass." Eddie smirked, reaching for his toiletry bag. Richie let out a whimper when he let go of his dick to rummage inside. He wanted to grab Eddie's hand and put it back on him but he knew they would need the supplies, so he waited.

Eddie fished out a condom, a bottle of lube and wet wipes. Richie let out a snort, "I wouldn't have given you so much shit about bringing a toiletry bag to the woods if I knew what was in it." Eddie sent him a look while shucking off his sleeping shorts. Richie grinned. "I would've given you shit for bringing a fucking sex kit, instead."

"Shut up." Eddie snapped with no heat. He squirted lube on his fingers and Richie watched as his hand disappeared behind him. "I like to be prepared."

"Prepared to be dicked down?" Richie asked, reaching up to hold Eddie's hips and help him keep his balance.

"Shut the fuck⎯ _ ah_!" Eddie moaned, mouth falling open. Richie couldn't see what Eddie was doing but he could see his arm moving and that was enough to imagine Eddie's fingers disappearing inside of him, having seen it before. "Fuck Rich, I'm still⎯ _ ah_. I'm still stretched from this morning." He gasped, fingers speeding up. 

Richie had fucked him that morning before leaving, bending Eddie over the back of the couch. It was hard and fast because they didn't have much time before Bill picked them up. Eddie was probably sore and more than a little sensitive but based on his blissed out expression as he fucked himself on his fingers, he was loving it. 

"Fuck Eds, you look so hot." Richie groaned, running his thumbs over Eddie's hip bones eliciting a moan from him. "Yeah baby, hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

"_Richie_." Eddie whined, Richie's voice going straight to his cock, bobbing up and down between his legs as he fucked himself on his fingers. "Fuck fuck fuck. Grab the condom. I'm ready." He said, panting heavily.

Richie grabbed the condom, hearing the urgency on Eddie's voice. He ripped it open and rolled it on himself, hissing when his hand touched his dick. Eddie had pulled out his fingers and was pouring lube over Richie, giving him a few teasing strokes. He positioned himself over him but before he could lower himself on his dick, he leaned forward to kiss him.

Richie moaned against his lips, mouth parting to slide his tongue with Eddie's. It was wet and sloppy and it sent a spark of pleasure straight to Richie's dick.

Eddie pulled back, grinning and Richie watched in adoration as he lowered himself on his cock, head falling back with a breathy moan when he bottomed out. 

"Eds jesus christ, you feel so good." He groaned, grabbing onto Eddie's hips with a bruising grip. 

Eddie hummed, eyes closed and face scrunched up as he focused on getting used to the feeling. He started to slowly roll his hips and Richie had to bite down on his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out.

"Fuck Rich. I love how you feel inside me. So good, shit." 

Richie keened at the praise, unable to stop himself from arching up. The movement made Eddie gasp and spurred him into action, he braced himself against Richie's chest and pushed himself up until only the head of Richie's cock was inside him and then pushed down. He did it repeatedly, setting a fast and brutal pace. 

Despite what Eddie said, Richie did some of the work, planting his heels on the floor to push his hips up when Eddie pushed down. Soon, his legs were killing him and there was a dull ache on his back but Eddie's breathy little_ ah ah ah_'s had him pushing through the pain.

"I'm close, I'm fucking close Eds." Richie cried, heat burning and fizzing in his stomach. 

Eddie nodded, picking up the pace. "Me too Rich, fuck. Touch me, please."

Richie wrapped one of his hands around Eddie's cock, hard and throbbing. The contact made him cry out, it was the first time either of them touched it since they started this. It was a loud sound, they had long since forgotten they should be trying to keep quiet. After all, the others were not that far.

"I think we're being too loud." Richie said, panting.

"What?" Eddie asked, distracted. He was too focused on bouncing on Richie's dick like his life depended on it. "Faster Richie, come on."

Richie nodded, stroking Eddie faster and pushing his hips up harder, aiming for his prostate. "We're being fucking loud. **Do you think they can hear us through the tent?**"

Eddie moaned when Richie circled the head of his dick with his thumb, his answer dying in his throat.

But Bill shouting "**Yes we can**" was really all the answer they needed.

"Big Bill, you perv!" Richie shouted with a laugh.

Eddie slapped him on the chest. "Focus, Richie." Either he didn't realize their friends could hear them having sex or he didn't care. "I'm so fucking close."

"I got you baby." Richie said, his friends disappearing from his mind. He tightened his hand around Eddie, moving faster. Eddie keened loudly. "That's it Eds, come on."

"Fuck Richie. Fuck!" He moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he exploded all over Richie's hand. 

He continued moving his hips, clenching around Richie. "Eds oh my god, you're so⎯ fuck!" He couldn't form words, so close to the edge that he could feel his toes curling. 

Eddie pushed his hand away from him, leaning forward to place open mouthed kisses on Richie’s chest, hips still moving. "Come for me, Rich." He whispered and when he bit down on Richie's nipple it was like an electric shock going through his body and Richie was coming, emptying himself in the condom, inside Eddie.

They stayed like that, Richie sprawled out on the floor and Eddie's head against his chest while they got their breathing under control. Richie ran his hand through Eddie's sweaty hair distractedly.

"That better be your clean hand." Eddie muttered after a few seconds of silence. 

Richie snorted. "Of course it is. I value my life, you know." 

Eddie lifted his head, smiling softly at Richie in his post orgasmic haze. When he reached over for a wet wipe he groaned, feeling Richie slip out of him. They cleaned up as best as they could but Eddie still wrinkled his nose when he laid down next to Richie, on top of his sleeping bag. 

"I need a fucking shower." He said, glaring at the ceiling. 

“Sorry we’re out of those.”

Eddie pushed him lightly with a snort. “I feel gross.”

"You? I'm covered in sweat _ and _ fucking calamine."

Eddie chuckled. "We didn't think this through." 

"Yeah dude, for a risk analyst you fucking suck at your job Eds." 

"I was trying to make you feel better, asshole." 

"I know, I know and you did." Richie said, rolling onto his side and throwing an arm over Eddie. "But just so you know, I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. I'm too fucking old to have sex on the ground. I'm pretty sure you made me throw my back out."

Eddie let out a snort, turning his head to kiss Richie's temple. "You're a whiny bitch you know that right?" 

"We _ all _ know that now!" Bill shouted, voice slightly manic. "We know more about you two than we ever wanted to!"

Richie snorted, Eddie covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. "Go to sleep Bill!" He could picture his friend flipping him off in the dark. 

"They're so going to make fun of us tomorrow." Eddie groaned, careful to keep his voice low. 

"Definitely. We should totally hide in here for the rest of the weekend." Richie said, moving closer to Eddie. "Safe from the mosquitoes and our friends."

Eddie laughed, tangling their legs together. "I like that plan."


	18. “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”  
“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you."

**“Are you⎯ are you pulling down mistletoe?” **

Richie looked down at Eddie from the stepstool he was currently perched on. It was probably a bad idea to be up there, considering he'd been drinking Bill's eggnog since he arrived at their office party and he was feeling slightly drunk, but it was too late to worry about falling off now.

He stared at Eddie for a moment, hand extended towards the mistletoe. “Uh, no?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow and Richie could tell he was trying not to smile, most likely due to the fact that he was holding a cup of that same eggnog in his hand. “Then what are you doing, Richie?”

He glanced back at the plant. “I was admiring it. Up close.”

“Right.” Eddie said, taking a sip from his drink, face scrunching up adorably at the taste. “What are you really up to?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to get Stan, you know my friend from Accounting, to make a move on Mike for fucking ages, but he won’t listen to me," He reached for the plant. "So I thought I’d take matters into my own hands and leave him with no choice.” Richie explained, jumping down from the stool, only slightly wobbly on his feet and with the mistletoe in his hands. 

"So what? You're going to hold the mistletoe over their heads and force them to kiss?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." Richie said with a grin. "Wanna help Eds?"

"Don't call me that." Eddie replied, on instinct. He pursed his lips, eyes darting between Richie and the mistletoe in his hands. "I'll help, but only if we do the same for Bev and Ben. I don't think I can deal with the pining and the yearning looks any longer."

"Oh yeah," Richie agreed with a shaky laugh. "How annoying." He glanced nervously at Eddie. Cute, oblivious Eddie who hadn't noticed Richie pining and yearning for him for the past year. 

"So, do we have a deal?" 

Richie nodded. "Yes we do, Eduardo."

They tried to locate their targets but with the office so crowded, it was hard. After walking around for a while⎯ and drinking some more of Bill's eggnog in the meantime⎯ they found Stan and Mike talking and making eyes at each other near the food table. While Eddie distracted them, Richie approached them from behind, holding the mistletoe over their heads. 

Eddie gasped over exaggeratedly and said, "Oh my God, look! Mistletoe!" in a terrible surprised voice. Richie stifled a laugh, heart fluttering like it did whenever Eddie did something cute⎯ which, according to Richie, was all the fucking time. 

Stan and Mike looked up, blushing to the tips of their ears. Richie jiggled the mistletoe, waggling his eyebrows at them. Stan glared at him making Richie actually fear for his life until Mike swooped in and caught Stan's lips in a sweet, short kiss. 

Richie pumped a triumphant fist in the air and Eddie clapped excitedly. "I can't believe my plan fucking worked!" Richie said, throwing his arms around Mike and Stan, breaking them apart. 

"I should kill you." Stan told him, words lacking heat with how hard he was smiling. "And you." He told Eddie. 

"No can do Stan the man, Eds and I are on a mission."

"You and Eddie, huh?" Stan said, giving him a knowing look. 

"Yes." Richie answered with a warning look of his own. "We're Christmas cupids." 

Eddie let out a drunken giggle and it caused a sharp intake of breath from Richie. Mike gave him a curious look and Stan quirked a very annoying eyebrow at him. Before either of them could say anything to embarrass him in front of Eddie, he asked, "Now, have either of you seen Beverly or Ben?" 

"I think I saw Ben by the Christmas tree." 

"Thank you, Mikey." Richie said, holding the mistletoe over their heads before leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek, making Mike snort. He tried to do the same with Stan, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

"**I don’t care about tradition," ** He said, narrowing his eyes at Richie. ** "You try and get me to kiss you under that mistletoe and I will punch you.**" 

Richie let out a snort. "Fair enough, I'll leave that to Mikey here." He gave Mike a pat in the back. "Merry Christmas lovebirds." He said, ditching them to wrap an arm around Eddie's shoulders instead. "Come on Eds. We still have one Christmas miracle left." 

"Maybe two." Stan teased, eyes darting between Eddie and Richie.

Before Eddie could ask him what he meant, Richie was dragging him away, flipping Stan off behind his back. 

Still, he narrowed his eyes at the mistletoe in Richie's hand. "What did Stan mean with _ two _?"

"He meant me and your mom, of course." Richie joked with a shaky laugh. "Not that I need mistletoe to get her to kiss me."

Eddie wrinkled his nose adorably. "You're fucking ridiculous." 

Richie couldn't help but blurt out, "And you're cute." 

That made Eddie falter, blinking up at Richie with an unreadable expression, before he looked away. "We should find Ben." He said, heading towards the big Christmas tree in the middle of the room. 

Richie followed him but while Eddie looked around the room for Ben, Richie's eyes stayed glued to Eddie. 

Eddie in his ugly Christmas sweater⎯ that wasn't even ugly at all, but fucking adorable. Eddie with his pretty brown eyes and his pink lips and the neat wave of his cowlick. Eddie, who Richie had been crushing on for as long as he had been working for this company. Since he'd accidentally walked into Eddie's office, down at the Risks department while he was searching for the break room. Richie knew he was a goner the moment he saw this tiny, handsome man in a sharp suit, pacing around his office, yelling statistics and every curse word known to man, to some poor soul on the other side of the phone.

The next day, Richie showed up at Eddie's office, claiming that he got lost again. Then again. And again. 

At first, Eddie acted annoyed and ushered Richie away but eventually he grew on him⎯ like mold, he liked to say⎯ and now, Richie would show up every Tuesday and Thursday and they would eat lunch together while Eddie complained about his job and Richie pretended to fall asleep the moment he started talking. 

They had a routine now, one that allowed Richie to get to know Eddie and did nothing to quiet his crush. In fact, it only made it worse, because Eddie wasn't just gorgeous, he was hilarious and angry and could give Richie as much shit as he gave him. His lunch dates with him⎯ not that they were dates at all⎯ were Richie's favorite part of the week, for God's sake. 

Richie knew he was in too deep and yet he still hadn't gathered enough courage to go from shameless flirting and pathetic heart eyes to actually asking Eddie out. Stan had tried to convince him to do it a few times, but Richie refused to listen to the guy who had been crushing on another coworker for two years and done nothing about it. 

Richie stared down at the mistletoe in his hands. If it worked for Stan, it could work for him right? Except he wasn't entirely sure Eddie wouldn't freak out and make a scene if Richie snuck up on him with the mistletoe. 

"Rich, I think I see Ben." Eddie said, coming to a stop in front of him. "He's⎯ oh." 

"What?" Richie asked, bumping into him. "He's what?"

"I don't think Ben will be needing our help." 

"Wait, why not? _ Oh _." Richie gasped when he saw it⎯ there, barely hidden by the Christmas tree, was Ben and he was making out with Beverly. "Go Ben!" He chuckled. "Guess we won't be needing this anymore." 

Eddie cocked his head. "Can I have it for a second?" 

Richie shrugged, handing it over. Eddie played with it in his hands, face scrunched up. Richie flinched when, in one quick movement, Eddie held the ornament over their heads.

His eyes darted between the mistletoe and Eddie's face, where he was nervously biting on his bottom lip. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, exasperated. "What does it look like I'm doing, asshole?" 

"Well, it looks like you're trying to get me to kiss you but⎯" Eddie gave him a pointed look. Richie gasped, always a little slow on the taking. "Oh shit."

Eddie retreated slightly. "Unless you don't want to⎯" 

"I do! Trust me, I fucking do."

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

That was all Richie needed to cradle Eddie's face and lean in. The moment their lips touched, Richie's heart did a flip. And then another one when Eddie gripped his waist and pulled him in, his tongue sliding into Richie's mouth. He could taste the sweet, strong flavor of the eggnog they've been drinking all night.

They pulled apart only when they heard Mike and Stan cheering obnoxiously. Eddie turned bright red, hiding his face in Richie's chest. He dragged them to a more private place, flipping off the other two.

They ended up in a supply closet and Richie pressed Eddie against the door as soon as it was closed. "We're not making out in a supply closet." Eddie said, reading the intent in Richie's eyes. 

He whined, disappointed. "Why not Eds?" 

"We work here!" 

"Wait, does that mean I don't get to make out with you on our weekly lunch dates either?" Eddie's stare was answer enough. "What if I bring this?" He asked, stealing the mistletoe from Eddie and holding it between them.

"Richie⎯"

"Keep in mind that it's bad luck to defy tradition." Richie cut in.

"I guess we can't risk it then." Eddie said, failing to bite down a smile. 

"You're the risk analyst after all." Richie said, giving him a silly grin and holding the mistletoe over their heads. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but still pushed himself onto his tiptoes to kiss Richie one more time. Smiling against the kiss, Richie decided he was going to hold on to that piece of mistletoe for a long time. 


	19. NSFW - In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
Prompt:  
"There's people here."  
"How quickly can you come."

“Good to know I'm not the only reason behind your frown lines.” 

Richie leaned against the doorframe of Eddie's office, watching him scowl at his computer. His husband looked up, ready to lash out at whoever was interrupting him but his expression softened when he saw Richie. 

"Hey Rich. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had that meeting with the dudes from Netflix and I thought I'd stop by and pay my adorable husband a visit." He said, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. “I even brought you lunch.” He held up a paper bag with Eddie’s favorite restaurant logo. 

A soft smile curled along Eddie’s lips. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Richie shrugged, walking towards the desk and leaning over it to give Eddie a kiss. “You told me you'd have a busy day and usually when that happens, you forget to eat."

Eddie's stomach grumbled in that moment. "Fuck, you're right."

Richie gave him the bag and Eddie pulled out his (gluten-free) pasta tossed with roasted vegetables and (dairy-free, soy-free) parmesan, giving Richie a grateful smile before digging in. Richie perched up on his desk, telling Eddie all about his meeting while he ate. 

Once the food was gone, Eddie went back to glaring at his computer while angrily typing an email, shoulders hunched and tight in a way that seemed uncomfortable and unhealthy. 

Richie jumped down from the desk, moving to stand behind Eddie's chair. 

"What are you doing?"

"You need to relax, Eds." Richie said, brushing his fingers over Eddie's shoulders. "My back hurts just from looking at you."

"Your back hurts because you're old." Eddie snorted, eyes glued to the computer. 

"Spaghetti gets off a good one!" He laughed. "But I'm serious, you need a short break."

"Rich, I can't."

"But Eds, how can I find my poor husband so terribly stressed and leave him like that?"

Eddie hummed distractedly until Richie started rubbing his shoulders, kneading the stiff muscles, causing him to groan in pleasure. 

"Oh." Eddie's hands fell to his lap as he relaxed back against his chair. "Okay, maybe I can take a minute."

Richie chuckled, applying more pressure while Eddie let out soft sighs. Making a bold decision, his hands moved on to Eddie's chest, trailing down his front, careful not to mess up his shirt and tie.

Eddie didn't make a big effort to push Richie's hands away until they started playing with his belt. When they did he yelped, whirling around in his chair to push a sharp finger against his chest. "What do you think you’re doing?"

“I’m just helping you relax, baby.” Richie said, leaning on the armrests and slowly peppering the skin of Eddie's neck with little, urgent kisses.

"Richie, we can't." Eddie said, but he tilted his head back, granting Richie more access. “Seriously. **There’s people here**⎯ I have a meeting in twenty minutes!” 

Richie bit down on Eddie’s earlobe, whispering against his ear. "Then I better hurry up.” He flashed him a cocky grin before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Eddie cursed under his breath when Richie palmed him over his slacks, feeling how his dick was already half hard. “Shit Eds, I haven’t even done anything.” Richie gasped, watching Eddie thrust his hips against his hand. 

“Shut up.” Eddie muttered, starting to blush. 

He reached down to undo his belt but Richie clicked his tongue, slapping the hand away and doing it himself. "I got this baby, just sit back and relax."

Richie stroke him over his briefs, seeing a wet spot start to form where he was steadily leaking precome. He couldn’t resist leaning forward and giving it a few kitten licks, causing Eddie to whine and grip the armrests. 

"Rich, we don't have a lot of time." Eddie muttered, voice strained and needy. "Stop teasing me."

Richie would love to keep teasing him, he could do it for hours, but the last thing he wanted was for them to get caught before he could make Eddie come. 

"You're right." Richie said, hand slipping inside Eddie's briefs and pulling his cock out. "Fuck, you're so hard already."

Eddie bit his bottom lip trying to keep from crying out as Richie's hand moved slowly over him. "Richie, please."

He smirked. "Okay, okay. Let's see **how quickly can you come**." And with that, he took Eddie in his mouth, earning a choked moan from him. 

Richie had to reach down to adjust himself in his jeans. He was hard just from watching Eddie, and having his dick in his mouth only made him harder. He sucked him off in earnest, doing everything Eddie liked to bring him to the edge.

"Fuck, oh fuck." Eddie groaned as Richie teased at the slit with his tongue, before taking him as deep as he could. Eddie weaved his hand through his hair. "I'm close, Richie."

Richie pulled back, a string of saliva connecting him to Eddie's dick, Eddie reached down to run his thumb over his wet lips with a hungry look.

"I got you, Eds." He said, playfully biting Eddie's thumb before his mouth returned to his dick. Eddie was biting his lip, trying very hard to stay quiet as Richie picked up the pace until his chest was heaving and his eyes were screwed shut and he was desperate to come. Richie could tell he only needed one last push so he slid his hand down to cup and play with Eddie's balls.

"Fuck Richie, oh fuck." Eddie moaned, fingers tightening in Richie's hair as his orgasm hit. His mouth stayed on him until he’d swallowed everything and Eddie had relaxed back against his chair. 

Richie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting back on his heels to stare at his husband. His head was thrown back, an arm slung over his eyes and a dark flush spreading from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. He looked sinful, sitting there with his dick out, spent and glistening with spit⎯ Richie was sure that if he reached into his own jeans in that moment, he would come after one single stroke. 

"Stop staring at me, you perv." Eddie said, opening one eye to peer down at Richie. He had a lazy, satisfied grin on his face and his eyes were shining with affection. 

"Who are you calling perv? You're the one who let me suck you off in your office."

Eddie wrinkled his nose, glancing down at himself like he only realized that now. "Can you get me some tissues from the first cabinet?" 

Richie nodded, crawling towards the desk and retrieving the tissues. Eddie cleaned himself off and tucked himself back in his pants.

When Richie stood up he hissed, feeling the fabric of his jeans drag against his erection. 

Eddie's eyes darted to Richie's crotch. "Do you want help with that?"

Richie really wanted to take Eddie up on the offer but it was probably not a good idea to push their luck, especially since he knew that he would be way too loud if Eddie did as much as touch his cock.

"Don't worry babe, you can return the favor when you get home." He said with a wink. "Besides, I'd probably blow my load the moment you touch my dick and I doubt you'd appreciate a come stain on your suit." 

Eddie snorted, he looked a lot more relaxed than before and it made a pleased smile appear on Richie's face. 

"I'll make it up to you." Eddie said, wrapping his arms around Richie's waist. "Thank you for bringing me lunch. And⎯ for the other thing."

"Anytime, Eds." 

Richie wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he knew that Eddie would scrunch up his nose and whine about Richie not brushing his teeth first, so instead he pressed his lips to his forehead. Eddie hummed happily, his hands squeezing Richie's sides. 

In that moment the door opened and Tara, Eddie's secretary, popped her head in. 

"Mr. Kaspbrak, they're waiting for you." She said before she noticed that Eddie wasn't alone. She gave them an apologetic smile. "Oh. I thought your husband left already, I'm sorry." 

Eddie gave Tara a strained smile. "He was just leaving." He said. "I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and slipped outside, closing the door.

"Before you say anything⎯"

"You didn't lock the fucking door?!" Eddie whispered yelled, slapping Richie's chest with a horrified expression. 

"Ow! I'm sorry, I thought I did." Richie said, holding his hands up in defense. 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky I love you." 

"I am." Richie nodded, grinning. "Very lucky." 

A soft smile curled along Eddie's lips, he tried to hide it from Richie by pushing him towards the door. "Go, now. I have a meeting. I'll see you at home."

Richie ducked his head down to press a kiss on his cheek but before he could, Eddie was tilting his head so their lips slotted together instead, taking Richie by surprise. Especially when Eddie's hand snuck between them to squeeze Richie's dick through his jeans. 

Richie's eyes widened and he moaned against Eddie's mouth, dick growing hard again. "What the fuck, Eddie?" 

"That's for almost getting us caught." Eddie said, pulling back and flashing Richie a playful smirk. "Enjoy the walk home, Rich." 

"You little devil."

Eddie simply shoved him out of his office, waving playfully at him as he closed the door. 

Still facing the door, Richie took a moment to adjust himself, swallowing a groan at the touch. Then he turned around, giving Tara a shaky smile on his way to the elevator.

And if Tara noticed that he was walking a bit funny, she was kind enough not to mention it.


	20. NSFW - In the Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
Prompt: "Ah, he's playing hard-to-get. That's cute."  
"You have no idea how much I want you."

Richie was close to falling asleep, the warm, bubbling water of the hot tub helping him relax. He’d been tossing and turning in his bed for hours before he snuck out of his room to use the hot tub downstairs, hoping it would help his aching muscles and his bruises⎯ apparently, running around the sewers and fighting a demon clown for the second time in his life had taken a toll on his forty-one year old body.

And it was working. And Richie was glad that even a shithole like Derry’s Town House had a hot tub. 

"Do you know how many infections and diseases you can get from that water?" 

Richie opened an eye to find Eddie, peering down at him from the edge of the tub. 

"Eds, we just spent the past day splashing around in the sewers. This,” Richie held out his arms, gesturing at the water bubbling around him, “Is definitely an improvement."

Eddie wrinkled his nose in disagreement, eyeing the water warily. 

"It's relaxing. I needed to relax." Richie continued, sinking further in. "You look like could use some of that, Eds. Why don't you jump in here?"

Eddie shook his head, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Yeah, no. That's not fucking happening."

"What? Are you afraid you won't be able to resist me?" Richie waggled his eyebrows. He noticed the way Eddie's eyes darted down to his chest, as if he was only just noticing that Richie was shirtless. His cheeks flushed and he looked away. 

“Hardly.”

“**Ah,**” Richie gave him a shit eating grin. “**He’s playing hard-to-get. That’s cute.**”

Eddie rolled his eyes, splashing water on Richie's face, giggling when Richie spluttered. He thought about returning the favor, but Eddie would probably throw a fit if Richie got his pajamas wet. 

"So, if you're not out here for a midnight dip, what are you doing here Eds?" 

His face pulled into a frown. "I was making a call in the lobby. I saw you through the doors."

"A call? This late?" Richie asked, confused. "Was it a booty call?" He gave Eddie a sly grin. "Because you could've just knocked on my door you know, save yourself the trouble." 

"No, I was⎯ I was calling my lawyer, actually."

That wasn't what Richie expected, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "Your lawyer? What, you're gonna sue the state of Maine for psychological trauma? Because I’m in."

Eddie snorted, then shook his head. "No, I⎯ I'm getting a divorce." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Richie’s breath caught in his throat, he blinked repeatedly at Eddie. "Oh, wow. That's⎯” He paused, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “I really don't know what to say to that." 

Eddie chuckled. "Well, that's a first." 

"I mean, are you okay?” Richie said, fidgeting slightly. “Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I've been told I have nice, broad shoulders."

A small smile curled along Eddie’s lips. "Thank you Rich, but I'm okay actually. I think⎯ It was a long time coming. I've just been too scared to do it." 

"Why now?"

Something in Eddie’s expression flickered, but Richie couldn’t catch what it was. "There’s a number of reasons.” He said, dipping his fingers in the water, distracted. "First of all, once you defeat an alien clown, a lot of things that you used to find scary just don't seem to be anymore." He explained, face scrunching up. "Then there's the fact that I got all my memories back and finally realized I married my mother’s replica." 

Richie bit down on his tongue, knowing Eddie wouldn’t appreciate whatever joke he was about to make.

"And then there's you." Eddie continued, finally looking up at Richie.

"Me?" He asked nervously, eyes bugging out of his head. "Why⎯ what about me?"

Eddie gave him a look, but Richie remained blissfully ignorant. Then his eyes were traveling over his body and Richie fidgeted under his stare, feeling exposed and painfully aware of the fact that he was wearing only a pair of shorts. He felt weirdly nervous and just like he did everytime he was nervous, he tried to hide behind a joke. 

"What? Did you find out your wife was lusting after me all this time? It's okay Eds, you know the effect I have on Kaspbrak women, your mom was the same, she could never get enough of⎯ wait, what are you doing?"

Eddie had stood up. At first, Richie thought he was going to leave, chased away by Richie’s running mouth but then he was toeing off his slippers and sliding into the tub, his clothes still on. “I thought you said⎯”

“I know what I said.” Eddie cut in. He stood there, across from Richie, clothes wet and sticking to his body, the thin material of his shirt clinging to him and Richie had to tear his gaze from his chest before he started drooling. This was his wet dream unfolding right in front of him, Richie could feel his nerves get the best of him. 

“What? You're gonna fight me for your wife's honor?" He joked, but his voice came out strangled. 

"No, but she might try to fight _ you _ for mine." 

"Wh⎯ what?" Richie stammered out, brain short circuiting at the implication behind Eddie’s words and then again, when Eddie started moving towards him in the tub.

"I'm not divorcing my wife because she has a secret crush on you. I'm divorcing her because _ I _do." He said, coming to a stop right in front of him. Richie plastered himself against the edge of the tub. Short of jumping out of it altogether, he couldn’t do anything to escape. He was left staring up at Eddie with wide eyes. "And because I'm gay. But mostly because I've had this big dumb crush on you since we were kids." 

Richie wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t fall asleep at some point and was dreaming all of this up, but then Eddie reached over and cupped his cheek, softly running his thumb over his stubble and maybe it wasn't a pinch, but it still snapped Richie out of it. 

"Me too.” He blurted out. “You know, to all of that. Except the part about the wife, I don't have a wife, but if I did, I would divorce her for you. Because I have a big gay crush on you too, Eds. And I'm gay." He paused, surprised at himself. "Wow, I think that's actually the first time I've said it out loud." He looked straight at Eddie. "I'm so fucking gay and I love you." 

He grimaced as soon as the last words left his mouth, feeling like he already ruined everything by freaking Eddie out⎯ bringing up love when no one said anything about it. 

But Eddie wasn't running away, he was grinning, watching him ramble with a fond look. And then he was saying, "I love you too Rich," making Richie's chest explode with butterflies. 

Then Eddie was moving to straddle him, his legs on either side of Richie's, his hands resting on the edge of the tub, and those butterflies turned into fizzing heat, pooling on Richie's stomach.

His arms remained at his sides, his brain not knowing what to do with a lap full of Eddie Kaspbrak, no matter how many times he'd imagined it.

Eddie chuckled, feeling Richie's muscles tense up. "Who's the one who needs to relax now? You're all stiff." 

Richie choked out a laugh. "Oh, I'm stiff alright." He said, feeling his dick starting to fill up embarrassingly fast, considering they'd done nothing at all.

"We should do something about that." Eddie said and rolled his hips the tiniest bit, mouth curling into a smirk when Richie let out a strangled noise.

"Holy shit." He muttered and then they were both moving in, lips crashing together. There was a short needy noise that Richie couldn't assure didn't come from him, his brain too focused on Eddie to care⎯

Eddie cradling his face in his hands, Eddie sliding his tongue into his mouth, Eddie rolling his hips against him. Eddie Eddie Eddie. 

Richie's hands reached up to grab his waist, sliding under his wet shirt. On the next roll of his hips, Richie felt Eddie's erection through his pants, pressing against his, causing them both to let out a moan.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to⎯" Eddie was saying, breathing heavily as he continued to press against Richie.

"Oh, I want to." He groaned, pressing kisses to the column of Eddie’s neck. "So much.** Y****ou have no idea how much I want you, **Eddie."

"Me too, fuck." Eddie gasped, one of his hands leaving Richie's face to move down his chest until it rested over the waistband of Richie's shorts, waiting for permission.

Richie gave a firm nod and Eddie's hand ducked inside his shorts, pulling him out. Richie groaned at the touch, hips jerking up. 

When Eddie started stroking him, Richie had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out, heat building up inside him. 

Feeling lightheaded, all the blood currently in his dick, Richie moved his hand to palm Eddie over his pants, causing his rhythm to falter and a whine to escape from his lips. He tucked the waistband under Eddie's balls and grabbed his erection. When Richie started moving his hand, Eddie cried out, his head dropping on Richie's shoulder.

It would be over sooner than Richie wanted and he would be feeling a little embarrassed by just how fast, if Eddie wasn’t just as desperate as Richie. There would be time to take it slow, next time. Richie needed there to be a next time. Many times in fact, to make up for lost time. 

"Richie. Oh god, Rich." Eddie panted against his neck, his hand speeding up. Richie could only moan in response, squeezing Eddie's dick. Their hips thrusting against each other, wanting more.

"Come on Eds. Fuck, I love you. Come for me baby⎯" 

He gripped Eddie's waist, nails digging into the skin and then, Eddie was coming, spilling over Richie’s hand and crying out his name as he did. 

"Richie." He muttered, voice slurred and breathless. His hand was still moving, working Richie's dick. "God, I fucking love you."

It didn't take more than that, Richie was coming only a second later, biting down on Eddie's collarbone as he stroked him through the aftershocks.

They rested their foreheads together, both of them catching their breath.

Richie opened his eyes when he heard Eddie make an unhappy noise. He was frowning at the water, face scrunched up. "No, nope. This was a bad idea." He muttered and Richie's heart skipped a beat when he thought Eddie might be regretting doing this but then, "I can't believe I let you convince me to do this in the fucking hot tub!"

"_ I _ convinced _ you _? What? Eddie, you literally jumped on me! I didn't have a say in this!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I wasn't, you're the one who's complaining! You're ruining my afterglow." Richie said, sinking further down and leaning his head against the edge. "Let me enjoy this."

Eddie wrinkled his nose. "How can you enjoy sitting here? We just came in this water! Not to mention these things are like a growing culture for all kinds of bacteria and fungus and⎯ stop laughing at me!"

"I can't help it! You're just too cute when you go on about bacteria and body fluids. Keep going and I might get hard again."

Eddie punched his shoulder, but he couldn’t help but laugh with him. His eyes were crinkling in the corners and it made Richie’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t help himself, pushing up so that he could kiss Eddie again. He melted in Richie’s arms, happily returning the kiss. 

Richie would’ve been happy to keep kissing him, but Eddie was bound to freak out again⎯ about the hot tub, the dirty water or the fact that any of their friends could walk in on them.

“So, want to go back to my room, take a shower and do this again on the bed this time?” Richie asked, smiling against Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie nodded, giving Richie one last kiss. “Yeah, that sounds good.”


	21. First Date At The Other's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: Reddie at the other's place + first date for the kissing prompts.

"I swear Stan, the universe is conspiring against me!" Richie cried into the phone, throwing his head back against his pillow.

Stan let out a snort. "Did the universe force you to climb a tree while you were drunk?" 

"No, Bev did!" Richie argued, rolling his eyes. "_The universe _ made me fall down and fracture my fucking ankle." He was glaring at it, where it was propped up on a bunch of pillows. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Physically? No. They gave me some good drugs at the hospital." He said and it was true, he hadn't felt any pain since it happened⎯ when he had landed on it, heard a crack and felt like flames were spreading from his ankle all the way up to his knee. "Emotionally? Yes. I am in pain, I had to cancel my first date with Eddie." 

Stan's tone softened. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. He's been waiting for you to make a move for years, he can wait until you're out of bed rest in⎯ what, three days?" 

"Five." 

"You can always make it up to him." 

"Yeah, I guess." Richie said but he was still pouting, feeling sorry for himself⎯ not because of his ankle, he kind of sought that out when he didn't back out from Bev's dare, he felt bad that he had to miss his date with Eddie, just as he finally gathered up the courage to ask him out a few days ago, while the two of them were studying in the library. 

They agreed to go out today, on a Saturday and Richie had spent the past week wishing the day would come sooner. On Friday, Bev had invited him to a party where both of them got drunk and stupid and then the night had ended with a trip to the ER, his ankle on a brace and his ass restricted to his bed for the next five days, which ruined his plans to woo Eddie with a movie and a romantic dinner. 

Richie called him today and after Eddie yelled at him for not telling him about what happened sooner and drilled him with questions (Did you need surgery? Are you taking your meds? Is your leg elevated? Is someone taking care of you?), he told Richie not to worry about their date and focus on getting better. 

As soon as Eddie hung up, Richie had called Stan to complain. 

"Do you think this is a sign from the universe?"

"A sign that you're an idiot?"

"Fuck you, Staniel." Richie said with a laugh. Just then, there was a knock on his apartment door and Richie covered his phone with his hand to yell, "Bill! The door!" 

"Get it yourself!" Bill, his roommate yelled back, followed by a, "Oh shit, you can't. Don't worry, I got it!

Richie snorted, turning his attention back to the phone. Whoever it was at the door, was probably here for Bill anyways. "I meant, a sign that Eddie and I shouldn't go on this date. That this is a mistake and it could totally ruin our friendship and then⎯"

"Richie, it's Eddie!" Bill yelled, cutting off his rambling.

Richie perked up at the mention of Eddie's name before his eyebrows creased, wondering what he could be doing here. 

Maybe he also thought that this was a mistake and he was here to tell Richie that he regretted saying yes to the date, that he didn't want to go out with him anymore⎯

"Richie, I can hear you overthinking through the phone. Stop being an idiot." Stan said, voice softer than his words. Richie sighed, he was right. Stan was always right. Not that he would ever tell him that. "Now, stop talking to me and talk to Eddie instead." 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Stan the man." 

"Anytime, Rich." 

And with that he hung up, just as there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

Eddie's face popped in and Richie's heart fluttered, mouth immediately twisting into a smile. 

"Hey Rich." Eddie said, returning the smile.

"Eds, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, after you called earlier I started thinking⎯"

Richie's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. He could hear Stan's voice in his head, telling him to calm the fuck down but it was hard to listen to it. "Oh fuck, you don't want to do it anymore, do you? You're here to tell me that you don't want us to go on a date, ever."

Eddie's face scrunched up. He closed the door and moved closer to the bed. "What are you talking about? I figured that since you couldn’t go to the date, I'd bring the date to you." He held up his backpack. 

Richie blinked up at him, eyes darting between the bag and Eddie's face. "What?" 

"Yeah, I made some sandwiches and I brought juice and I raided Mike's candy stash for some chocolates⎯ you know, the ones you like, with the caramel filling." Eddie said as he started pulling out the items from the bag and dumping them on the bed. Richie was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression, having a hard time believing Eddie would go through all the trouble for him. "And I figured we could watch something on your laptop or something."

"Why?"

"Why?" Eddie echoed with a frown. "Why what?" 

"Why would you do all that?" 

This time it was Eddie giving him a dumbfounded expression. "Are you being this obtuse on purpose?" Richie shrugged, shaking his head. "I wanted us to have our date. I wanted to see you." He said, blushing slightly. 

"I wanted to see you too. I always want to see you, Eds." Richie said, smiling at him like a lovestruck idiot.

"So,” Eddie said, smiling back. “Is that a yes on the sandwiches and the movie?"

"Fuck yes." 

"Then scoot over, asshole." Eddie said, fondly. Richie moved to make space for him, careful not to jostle his ankle much. 

Eddie sat down next to him, his back against the headboard and their shoulders touching. He handed him a sandwich, tucked in a little Ziploc bag with a napkin inside, as well as a bottle of juice, which⎯ cute. 

Richie took a bite, sighing happily at how good it was. Eddie rolled his eyes with a snort. "Don't make a big deal, it's just a sandwich." 

"It's delicious, Eds." Richie said with a wink. "Just like you." 

"Shut up." Eddie shot back but his words lacked heat and he was smiling. 

"I gotta say Eds, this isn't exactly how I envisioned our perfect first date." Richie said after taking another bite. 

Eddie snorted, nudging Richie. "Are you kidding?" He smirked at him. "Do you know how hard I've had to work to get a cute boy in bed before?" 

Richie gave a startled gasp, twisting his head as best as he could to give Eddie a lopsided grin. "Aww Eds, you think I'm cute?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but Richie couldn't help but notice the way the tips of his ears turned red. "Shut up and drink your juice."

Richie nodded, taking a sip. "For the record, I also think you're cute."

"I know, you say it all the time."

"Well, it's the truth." 

Eddie bit down on his lip to keep his smile from growing and Richie couldn’t drag his eyes away from his mouth. He also couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Eddie. 

He could tell that he had taken him by surprise and just as Richie was about to pull back and apologize for rushing things, Eddie grabbed his chin and kissed him back. 

"I'm really glad you came over, Eds." Richie said when they broke apart after a while.

"Yeah, me too." Eddie said, grabbing Richie's arm and throwing it over his shoulders, tucking himself against his side. "Now, let's pick a movie."


	22. NSFW - In the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
Prompt: Bottom Richie + “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg", “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad” and “You’re in trouble now.”

The car screeched to a halt and Richie frantically looked around, trying to figure out why Eddie would hit the breaks so suddenly, but couldn't find anything. Eddie was staring at him, his eyes dark, angry⎯ and sending a shot of arousal straight to Richie's dick. 

**"Fuck Eds, you're so fucking hot when you're mad."**

Eddie clenched his jaw. "Get in the back seat." 

Richie's eyes widened, darting between Eddie and the road ahead of them. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness and the last time they saw a car must have been at least an hour ago and yes, Richie had been taking advantage of that, teasing Eddie as he drove them back from Derry, hoping it would get him laid once they got home⎯ but he never expected that Eddie would do something while they were still in the car.

"Eds, someone could see us. We could get in trouble."

**"You're in trouble now."** Eddie said, starting the car only to move them to the side of the road. Then he switch it off again and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Backseat, now.”

Richie shuddered at the tone of his voice, rushing to do the same. Maybe this wasn't in his plans, but he wasn't about to complain. "Fuck, okay, yes."

Eddie exited the car and got in the back. Richie decided that would take too much time and climbed over the front seat. Eddie snorted, watching Richie maneuver his long limbs to fit in the tight space. 

He ended up with his back pressed against the door and Eddie straddling his legs. His boyfriend leaned down, kissing Richie⎯ open mouthed and filthy and _ so good _. 

"You drive me crazy." Eddie muttered against Richie, tongue licking inside his mouth. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to focus on the road when your boyfriend's hand is on your dick? And he’s staring at you with those _ fuck me _ eyes, biting his lip and talking about what he wants you to do to him?" Eddie was pushing his hips against Richie's, rubbing his erection against his hip, showing Richie just _ how hard _ it was. 

"You love it, babe." 

"Mmm yeah, I do." Eddie hummed against his lips, weaving his fingers through Richie's hair, pulling on it and making Richie throw his head back so he could bite at his neck. "Pants off." Richie started unbuckling his pants, getting slightly distracted when Eddie put two of his fingers in front of his face. "Suck." 

"Oh God." Richie gasped, opening up and accepting Eddie's fingers in his mouth, sucking around them, whining when Eddie started moving them, in and out, scissoring them, dragging them against his tongue. His dick was rock hard and it was a relief when he was finally able to drag his jeans and his underwear down, freeing it.

When Eddie's fingers were slick enough, he replaced them with his tongue, reaching between Richie's legs to tease at his entrance, pushing both fingers in. "Fuck Rich, you're still stretched from last night." Eddie moaned, scissoring his fingers. Richie whined, grabbing onto Eddie's shoulder with one hand and the backseat with the other. "You're taking my fingers so well, I can't wait to replace them with my cock. I’m sure I could slide right in."

"Yes, do it. Fuck me." Richie whimpered, moving his hips so he could fuck himself on Eddie's fingers. He added a third one and the stretch felt so good, heat coiling in Richie’s belly.

Eddie pulled his fingers out, causing Richie to whine. Then he leaned over the front seat to grab Richie's bag, rummaging through it for a condom and lube. 

He tossed the latter to Richie with a, "Get yourself ready," while struggling to take off his own pants and roll the condom on without falling on top of him. Richie wanted to tell him that he didn't need to, that he was ready, but arguing would only delay having Eddie's dick inside him, so he coated his fingers with lube and reached between his legs, stretching himself one last bit.

"Fuck, Rich." Eddie groaned, watching him finger himself. "You are so hot. I can't wait to fuck you." 

Richie moaned, throwing one of his legs over the backseat to give Eddie a better view. He could see his cock twitch between his legs, precome beading at the tip, the condom forgotten in Eddie's hand. 

"I can't wait either, come on Eds. I need you." 

That snapped Eddie's attention back to what he was supposed to be doing and he rolled the condom on, climbing on top of Richie in the cramped space and lining up his dick with Richie's entrance. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." Richie said as Eddie started to push in, inch by inch, filling him up. "God, I love you."

Eddie chuckled, a slightly breathless sound as he tried to hold himself back so he wouldn't push all the way in. "You love my dick."

Richie nodded, giving Eddie a grin before his face twisted with pleasure as Eddie sunk deeper into him. "I do, fuck I do, but I also love you Eds."

Eddie offered him a soft smile. "I love you too." He said and pushed the rest of the way in, dragging a strangled noise from Richie.

He gave him a moment to adjust and when Richie nodded, he started thrusting into him as best as he could in the limited space.

"Fuck, car sex looks so much easier in movies." Eddie complained when he slipped out a third time.

"You⎯ ah. You were the one who couldn't wait until we got home." 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him. "Only because you wouldn't stop teasing me!" He said, moving one of Richie's legs to wrap around his waist, giving him a better angle to hit his prostate.

"Yes, fuck! Right there." Richie cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"This is your fault." Eddie continued as he aggressively nailed that spot over and over, making Richie see stars and let out a string of whimpers. "You were so desperate to be fucked that you didn't care I was driving, you just needed something in you. You wanted this, didn't you?" 

"Yes! Fuck, yes I did. I wanted you, Eds I always do." He stammered out, his mind fuzzy with how good Eddie was fucking him, stretching him open, hitting his prostate, pushing him towards the edge. "Eddie, baby I'm close." He said, way too soon. He let go of the seat to reach between them and grab his cock but Eddie swatted his hand away. "Come on, Eds. I want to come, touch me."

Eddie smirked down at him. "Oh no, **I’m not going to touch you unless you beg." **He said, voice low and oh, so hot. "If you're so desperate for it, then beg." On purpose, he slowed down his thrusts and Richie couldn't help but let out a loud whine. "Beg or I won't let you come."

Richie whimpered, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. He would die if Eddie stopped right now, if he was forced to spend the rest of the drive hard and desperate. "Please Eds, please let me come. I need to come. Fuck me, touch me please baby⎯"

His pleas were interrupted by Eddie diving in to kiss him and then his hips were picking up the pace and he was fucking him faster than before, his hand wrapping around his cock.

A few strokes and a particular deep thrust and Richie was coming⎯ ropes of cum hitting his shirt as he moaned Eddie's name against his lips. 

Eddie continued to thrust, gasping when Richie tightened around him and just before it became too much for Richie, he was letting out a groan and emptying himself into the condom.

Richie would’ve liked to lay there, catching his breath with Eddie on top of him, but there was no way they could make it work in such a tight space. 

"You okay?" Eddie asked after Richie was silent for a while. 

“So okay.” Richie said with a dreamy sigh. “I mean, my back is going to kill me in the morning, but it was fucking worth it." 

"You asked for it. Literally.” Eddie smirked, leaning down to press a kiss on Richie’s lips. “Do you think you can get yourself back in the front seat?" 

"I can try, but I'm not sure my legs are working."

Eddie chuckled, tossing the condom in their small trash can and buckling his jeans. "It's a good thing you're not driving." He said, helping Richie fix his own clothes. "Next time you are though, I'm getting back at you." He added with a glint in his eye that made Richie shiver.

He flashed him a huge grin. "I can't wait."


	23. Trashmouth and Nurse Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: "Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"Don't make it into a big deal."

"**Are you fucking kidding me?**" 

"Hey Eds." Richie greeted him as soon as Eddie opened the door. He was leaning against the wall, which was probably the only reason why he hadn’t plummeted to the ground. He looked terrible. Still, he was giving Eddie a lopsided grin through his mask. "Good to see you again."

"What the fuck happened to you?" 

"Oh, this?" Richie asked, gesturing down at himself and huffing out a laugh. "This is nothing. **Don't make it into a big deal.**"

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him, bewildered. "Don't make it into a⎼ Richie! You're bleeding all over my fucking carpet!"

Richie looked down and grimaced. "I'll get you a new one." 

Eddie let out a sigh. "Just come in before one of my neighbors sees you and calls the police." He moved aside so Richie could stumble inside. He almost fell over and Eddie had to slide under his arm to keep him on his feet and help him to the couch. 

Eddie left him there while he went to get his first aid kit, turning on the lights of his apartment on the way back to the living room. It was then that he noticed that his hands and his sleeping shirt were all covered in Richie's blood. Which meant Richie was bleeding all over his couch. Again. Damn it. 

It all started a few weeks ago. 

Eddie was walking past the dumpster next to his apartment building after a night shift when he heard a loud noise inside. At first he thought it was a rat or maybe a dog searching for food in the garbage, but then he heard a voice⎼ a male voice, humming a song that Eddie faintly recognized. 

He pinched his nose and poked his head over the edge of the dumpster, seeing a man dressed completely in black with a mask pulled haphazardly over his face. The part that was visible was bloody and swollen and most of his clothes were ripped. Eddie immediately pulled his phone out to call the police or an ambulance, but the man loudly protested. With difficulty, he dragged himself out of the dumpster, repeatedly telling Eddie that he would be fine⎼ 

Just before he passed out, right there in the alley. 

Eddie couldn't possibly leave him there and it didn’t feel right to call someone when the mystery man was so clearly against it, so he carried him inside, feeling grateful that he lived on the first level and wouldn’t have to drag him up a flight of stairs. 

He stitched up his numerous puncture wounds and iced his bruised eye but he couldn't do anything about his two or three broken ribs and his probable concussion. Still, no matter how many times he tried to convince Richie to let Eddie take him to the hospital once he woke up, Richie wouldn't let him. And when he asked for a reason he simply told Eddie that _ the less you know about me, the better _ before disappearing through the fire escape. 

The next day Eddie had arrived to work and heard about the two men that had been admitted the night before after a man in black clothing interrupted their attempts at robbing a bodega. It didn’t take a lot for Eddie to connect the two, very obvious dots, together. 

It became routine after that. Now that Richie knew what he did and where he lived, everytime he would get hurt doing⎼ whatever it was that he did, he would show up at Eddie’s door so he could fix him up. Eddie pretended to be annoyed but he couldn't help feeling like this way he was helping Richie fight crime.

"What was it this time?" Eddie asked, dropping to his knees next to the couch, pulling out his stitching kit. 

"Two thugs trying to steal a couple’s car at gunpoint." 

Eddie nodded abstently before his face pulled into a frown. "Wait, gunpoint?" He lifted Richie's black hoodie. "Are these fucking _ gunshot _ wounds?"

"Some of them." Richie said with a shrug but his face twisted in pain when the movement made the holes in his stomach bleed more. "The other guy had a knife."

"_ Richie⎼ _"

"I know what you're going to say but no hospitals, Eds." He said, letting out a hiss when Eddie rolled him over to check his back for exit wounds. 

Eddie let out a huff. "Fine. Lucky for you, this gunshot wounds look pretty through and through and it doesn't look like they hit any internal organs." He explained. "Stitches should be enough."

Richie’s mask only covered half of his face allowing Eddie to see the huge grin he gave him, crooked teeth and all. "See? Why would I need a hospital when I have my own doctor here."

Eddie snorted. "I'm not a doctor."

"No.” Richie said, grin growing bigger. “You're my sexy nurse." 

Eddie felt his face go hot. He hoped the pain would keep Richie from noticing the way he was blushing. "Stay still okay?" 

"Yes, sir." Richie said, taking a deep breath just as Eddie stuck the needle into his skin. "Holy shit." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut behind the mask.

"Sorry. I don't have anything for the pain." 

Richie shook his head, gripping the back of the couch with his hand. "It's okay. I’m okay. You should see the other guys. They got the worst of it."

Eddie snorted, shaking his head. "I'm sure they did." 

He would probably find out tomorrow when he walked into work to find them handcuffed to a hospital bed with several injuries and a mouth full of trash. Literally. It was sort of Richie's signature. Leaving the bad guys tied up where the police could find them after sticking trash in their mouths. It was what earned him his nickname⎼ Trashmouth. He was thrilled the first time he heard it and started insisting that Eddie called him that. Eddie didn’t. Instead, he forced Richie to tell him his real name because _ I think I deserve to know the fucking name of the idiot I'm giving free medical care to_.

"I just don't understand why you insist on doing this." 

"Because I'm good at what I do, Eds."

"The only thing you're good at is taking a beating." Eddie shot back with no real heat. They had this conversation every time Richie showed up, but Eddie was yet to be able to convince him to stop. "You should at least get some kind of body armor or something." 

"It would only slow me down." 

"You know what else will slow you down?" Eddie asked, cleaning up the blood so he could dress the wounds with clean gauze. "Dying." 

"Aw Eds, are you worried about me?" 

"No.” Eddie said with a huff, the tips of his ears burning. “I'm worried about how I’ll explain a masked man bleeding to death on my couch to the police."

"You would never let me bleed out. You're too good at what you do." 

"Is that why you keep ending up here?" 

"That and the fact that I enjoy seeing your cute little face." Richie said with a wink. 

"Shut up." Eddie said, wrapping gauze around Richie's middle. Not for the first time, Eddie found himself wondering what Richie's own face looked like behind that mask. He already liked what he _ could _see⎼ his pretty blue eyes, the freckles dusted across his cheeks, his big lopsided grin. A part of him was glad he couldn't see the whole thing, it would make stitching him up all the more difficult with how distracted he would be. He shook his head, getting distracted now just by thinking about it. "There. You're all set."

"Thank you, Doctor K." 

Eddie smiled, pulling Richie's hoodie down. "Not a doctor, but you’re welcome." He said, standing up and starting to gather his stuff. "You can spend the night here if you want. Get some rest." 

Richie shook his head. "As much as I would _ love _to sleep here with you⎼"

"You’d be sleeping on the couch⎼"

"I should get going." He finished, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt of discomfort. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Don't worry Eds, I'll probably stop by again soon enough."

"And by _ stop by _do you mean stumble into my apartment, bleeding half to death?" 

“Something like that, yeah.” Richie told him. Eddie rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Would you rather I show up for dinner instead?" He added and Eddie was surprised to hear the serious tone in his voice. For someone who was so reluctant to tell Eddie anything about himself this sounded a lot like he was asking him on a date. 

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Would you still wear your mask for that?" 

"I could be persuaded to take it off." Richie said with a shrug. "Among other things." 

Eddie snickered, shaking his head. "Right. Well, I have a night off next Friday."

"Yeah, okay.” Richie nodded. “It's a date." 

"Try not to get yourself killed before that, yeah?" 

Richie laughed while making his way to the fire escape. For some reason, he insisted on making his exit through there instead of the door, every time. It was more dramatic, he said. 

"Yes, Doctor K." He said, half of his body out the window already. 

"Still not a doctor!" Eddie called out just as Richie jumped down on the street with a groan of pain. "Fucking Trashmouth." He muttered under his breath, trying to fight off a stupid smile as he cleaned the blood from his apartment, already thinking about the next time he would see Richie.


	24. Prince Eddie & Merchant Boy Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt:  
“Did you seriously just climb through my window?”  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how short or long that is.”

Eddie was dozing off while reading another boring book about Derry history when something knocked against his window, making him jump. 

He adjusted the gas on the lamp so it shone brighter and he could peer at the window, his hand unconsciously grabbing the dagger on his bedside table. 

His grip on the handle relaxed when a familiar face knocked against the glass. Eddie let out a snort, returning the dagger to its place before hurrying to open the window for Richie, who was struggling to hold onto the ledge. 

When it finally opened, Richie gave Eddie a crooked grin. "Your Majesty." He greeted, voice slightly winded from the strain of climbing the side of the palace. 

" **Did you seriously just climb through my window?** " Eddie asked, trying to bite down a smile. He helped pull Richie inside, maneuvering his long limbs through the small space. One of his legs caught up in the curtains and he landed on the floor with a thud. 

Eddie chuckled and watched Richie pick himself up from the floor. He was wearing his travel clothes and Eddie could smell the salt and the breeze from a day spent at the docks. 

"Well I couldn't exactly use the door. Your lovely mother has two guards placed right outside."

"I thought as a merchant son you had a talent for charming people."

Richie snorted. "You don't think I tried? They are under  _ strict _ orders not to let me in." 

"That didn't stop you though."

"Not even the highest window in the castle could keep me from you Eds." Richie said, leaning down to claim his lips in a kiss. Eddie happily kissed him back. 

"You should be more careful though," Richie said, leaning back slightly. "If I made it up here so easily then someone more skilled than me also could. The last thing we want is for someone to steal our precious prince away."

"Is that why you're here?" Eddie raised a playful eyebrow at him. "To steal me away?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, where are we going tonight? The stables, the woods?"

"The docks. And then the sea. And then anywhere you want." Eddie cocked his head to the side, confused. Richie was staring earnestly at him. "I did it Eds. I got us a boat. I saved enough coin on my last trips and I was finally able to get my very own boat. We can go away together. Forever."

Eddie stared at Richie, his brain failing to come up with words. 

Sneaking out to spend time together was one thing but leaving his home, his kingdom⎯ the thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. He had never been outside of Derry, unlike Richie who had spent most of his life out in the sea. Even then, venturing into the unknown wasn't the scariest part of what Richie was suggesting. Eddie's mother, the Queen⎯  _ that _ was the scariest thing. She would never allow it. And definitely not now. Not when she had finally convinced the King of the nearest,  _ richest _ kingdom to come visit Derry. She was planning to use this visit to convince him to marry his daughter off to Eddie. 

That was the reason why there were soldiers outside Eddie's room. Because she knew about Richie and she knew he was the only thing that would keep Eddie from marrying Princess Myra. Before meeting him, Eddie would do everything his mother said but Richie made Eddie want to fight for what he wanted, for what he deserved, even if that meant standing up to her. 

So she tried to keep them apart but it didn't matter how hard she tried, they always found their way to each other⎯ sometimes Eddie would sneak away from his lessons to find Richie at the docks or Richie would volunteer to deliver provisions to the palace and afterwards he would meet Eddie in the garden. They knew it wasn't enough and it wasn't forever, but neither of them wanted to give up on each other. Eddie would do anything for Richie. He wasn't sure that he could do  _ this _ though. 

"Rich I don't know if I can⎯"

"You  _ can _ Eds. You deserve better than an unhappy life, married to someone that you don't love." 

"My mother would never let me⎯"

"Good thing we don't need her permission."

"She will send soldiers after me⎯ after  _ us _ !"

"They won't find us."

_ " _ But what if they do? She will kill you Richie. She will deem you a traitor and have you executed." 

"I don't care." Richie said with a shrug.  **“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how short or long that is.” **

Eddie sighed. He could feel his heart fluttering at Richie's words, but that didn't stop him from chastising him. 

"You should care⎯ I care! I don't want you to die Richie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want to run forever."

"Then only until you turn twenty one." Richie said, bringing Eddie's rant to a stop. "Then you'll be crowned King and your mother won't be able to marry you off to whoever she wants. That's only one year away Eds. Do you think you can survive a year traveling with me?" 

Eddie tried to bite down a smile. A year traveling with Richie sounded great⎯ finally getting to know all the places he had heard of only in his lessons, meeting new people, living a normal life. 

"My mother will kill you when we come back."

"You'll be the King then, you can protect me." 

"You're crazy Rich. This is crazy." 

"The kingdom can survive a year without you Eddie, I can't. I can't last even a day." 

Eddie felt his face turn hot, his stomach fluttering. 

"So⎯ my prince," Richie said, cradling Eddie's face in his hands. "Will you sail away with me?" 

Eddie smiled. He could only imagine what would be waiting for them when they came back but he couldn't find it in him to say no. He wanted this. He wanted Richie. 

"Yeah." Eddie said, leaning his forehead against Richie's and taking a deep breath. "When do we leave, sailor?" 


	25. "Have you seen the- oh."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: "Have you seen the- oh."

"Hey Eds, are you ready to go?"

"Almost ready!" Eddie replied from their bedroom while trying to find his cufflinks ⎯ the only thing missing from his outfit. He had placed them next to his suit and his shoes last night, before Richie and him went to bed but now he couldn't find them.

Maybe Richie had seen them and put them away, worried that they would fall to the ground and be lost forever. “Richie, did you see my cufflinks?” Eddie asked but he got no answer. He walked over to their dresser, pulling open one of Richie’s drawers and wrinkling his nose at the mess inside. “Rich! Hey, have you seen the ⎯ oh.”

He cut himself off when his eyes landed on a small velvet box that he'd never seen before. 

Eddie forgot about the cufflinks completely and was about to open the box, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest when Richie walked into the room. 

“We gotta go now Eds. Bev texted and everyone is already there except for us. Stan is already throwing a fit and ⎯ oh shit.” 

Eddie had turned around the moment Richie walked in, forgetting to hide what he was holding in his hands. Richie was staring straight at the box, looking torn between grabbing it or running out of the room. And the house. And the state. 

Eddie turned the small box over in his hands. “Richie ⎯ ”

“It’s not what it looks like.” He hurried to say.

Eddie stared down at the box with a frown. “It’s not an engagement ring?”

“I mean, it is.” Richie stammered out, wringing his hands nervously. “But it’s not ⎯ It’s not mine. I'm ⎯  I'm holding it for Ben. He asked me to keep it here."

Eddie's eyebrows knitted and he gave Richie a pointed look. "Ben? You mean already-engaged-to-Beverly Ben?" 

"Uh." Richie faltered, biting the inside of his cheek. "Did I say Ben? I meant Bill."

"Rich." 

He let out a groan, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, it's mine. Well, yours. If you want it, that is." 

Eddie's heart skipped a beat, eyes darting between the box and Richie’s nervous face. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden band. 

“This , ” he paused, clearing his throat when his voice came out a little shaky. “This is the worst proposal ever.” He finished with a laugh.

Richie let out a strangled sound. “Fuck you, Eds. This is your fault. You botched it by finding the goddamn ring!” He said, arms flailing and pointing at Eddie and the ring and the dresser. 

“Well you just left it there!”

“Yes. In  _ my _ drawer. I didn’t think you would go through my stuff.”

“I wasn’t going through your stuff, I was looking for my cufflinks!”

“Your cufflinks are in the ⎯ ” Richie paused, reaching up to adjust his glasses, eyebrows knitted in a frown. “Wait. Stop. Why are we fighting right now? You didn't even give me an answer.”

“Technically, you didn’t ask me the question.”

Richie slapped his hand against his forehead. “We fucking suck at this.”

Eddie bit down a smile, flipped the box closed and handed it to Richie. “Here.”

He accepted it and moved closer to Eddie. “I had a whole thing planned out, you know and it didn’t involve proposing to you in our bedroom on the day of Stan’s wedding ⎯ mostly because he'd kill me for it  _ but _ I love you and I’ve been holding back from asking you to marry me since I had enough money to buy a ring, so I might as well just do it.”

“How romantic.” Eddie teased, but he was grinning at him.

“Shut up.” Richie said with a laugh. He dropped to one knee, holding the box up to Eddie. “I love you, you little angry gremlin. And I want to spend the rest of my life annoying and loving you. And being loved and annoyed by you." He said, voice thick with emotion. “So lame proposal aside, will you please marry me?”

Eddie shook his head before his face broke into the biggest grin. “Yes. Yeah. Fucking yes.”

Richie grinned back at him, removing the gold band from the box and slipping it on Eddie’s finger before springing to his feet and pulling Eddie in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Eddie looked down at the ring with a smile. 

"Do you still think this was the worst proposal ever?" Richie asked, forehead pressed against Eddie's. 

He snorted a laugh. "No. But we're totally making something else up to tell everyone."

"Oh yeah, especially since Stan will kill us if we dare to steal his spotlight." 

They kissed again and Eddie carefully slid the ring off his finger, admiring it with a smile before returning it to the box. Then he put it in one of his drawers, where he found the cufflinks he had been looking for. 

"Ready to go?" Richie asked after helping Eddie put them on, he nodded. "Alright, let's get this wedding over with, so we can start planning ours." 

Eddie laced their fingers together and let Richie guide him to the door. He thought back to the ring in the drawer and the proposal that just happened and said, "Okay but I think it's best if you leave all the planning to me, Rich." 


	26. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: "Flowers."

"Richie, I am so sorry." Eddie said for what was probably the thousandth time since they'd arrived at the emergency room. 

"Eds I told you, it's okay."

"It's not okay. We're in a fucking hospital." He told Richie, gesturing wildly around them. 

Richie simply brushed him off. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

Eddie studied him, he  _ did _ look fine. For someone who was lying on a hospital bed, he didn't seem particularly bothered by it. Still, Eddie couldn't help but think about how Richie had looked only a few minutes earlier ⎯ red  runny nose, watery eyes and (only for a brief, terrifying moment before the doctor administered the epinefrin) gasping for breath. 

And it had all been Eddie's fault. 

"I'm sorry." He repeated absently. 

"Dude please stop saying you're sorry. It's not like you were trying to kill me." He paused, adjusting his glasses. "You weren't trying to kill me, right?"

Eddie sighed in exasperation. "Of course I wasn't Richie. I was just trying to be romantic." 

"Well Eds, you definitely took my breath away." Richie snickered, adding an exaggerated wink for good measure. "Ha! Get it? Because I couldn't breath?"

Eddie gave him a pointed look. "Yeah I get it, you dumbass." 

"Hey, I'm not a dumbass!" 

"Yes you are. How did it never occur to you to tell me that you're extremely allergic to flowers?" 

"Because I didn't know!" Richie told him. "Sometimes I get a runny nose during spring, but that's it. You were the one who insisted on filling my entire bedroom with flowers!"

"Because I thought you'd like it, because you love that kind of stuff."

"I do and I  _ did _ love it ⎯ right until my throat started to close up." Richie teased with a goofy grin. Eddie felt his lips curl up into a reluctant smile. Richie might be okay, but he was having a hard time convincing himself of that fact.

When Richie had walked into his bedroom and caught sight of Eddie standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a bunch of flower bouquets, his face broke into a blinding grin. Eddie had told him that they couldn't celebrate their one year anniversary because he had a big test coming up, but it had been a lie that he'd told Richie, only to surprise him later that day. 

Eddie had hoped Richie would like the overly cheesy gesture and when tears sprung to his eyes at the sight, he thought he was overcome by surprise and emotion. After all Richie was an avid crier and Eddie was very aware of that fact. But then he opened his mouth and his voice came out like he was choking. 

Richie seemed confused at first, but Eddie ⎯ who knew enough about allergic reactions, having suffered many himself ⎯ recognized the symptoms immediately and he was dragging Richie through the door before he could even draw in another choked breath. 

"I'm ⎯ "

"If you say you're sorry one more time Eds, I will make the nurses sedate me." 

"You can't do that." Eddie said with a snort. "And what I was going to say is that I'm gonna go make a call." He stood up from the chair next to Richie's bed. "The doctor said he wanted to keep you here for another hour to make sure you're okay, which means we're gonna miss our reservation." Richie pouted and in that moment, his stomach grumbled, making Eddie chuckle. "I'll get you some snacks from the vending machine when I get back." 

At that Richie's grin returned. "Sour gummy worms, please babe."

"Of course," Eddie said with an eye roll. "Contrary to what tonight's events may suggest, I  _ do _ know my boyfriend." He leaned down to press a goodbye kiss to Richie's lips. 

"You know," Richie said with amusement, "I always thought it would be me who ended up sending you to a hospital because of one of your many allergies." 

Eddie's lips pressed into a hard line. "You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" 

Richie shook his head, grinning. "But I'll go easier on you if you also bring me back some Reese's Cups." 

Eddie heaved out a dramatic sigh but he nodded, squeezing Richie's hand before turning around to leave. 

"Hey Eds," Richie said before Eddie could draw back the curtain separating them from the rest of the ER, "Next year just stick to chocolates, okay babe?" 

Eddie threw his head back with a laugh. "Yeah, I promise."


	27. NSFW - What are you doing in my bed?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
Prompt: "What are you doing in my bed?!"  
"I know they're just stuffed animals but doesn't it feel weird? It's like they're watching us."

"Eds? Eddie! Eduardo, are you home?" 

Eddie groaned into his pillow, annoyed at being pulled from sleep by Richie's loud voice. He was about to yell back at him to _shut the fuck_ _up_ so he could keep sleeping when he realized something was wrong. 

If only his sleepy brain could remember what⎯ 

"Come on Eds, where is my welcome home party?"

Oh, right.

Richie wasn't supposed to be home at all. 

Not until tomorrow anyway when he was due to return from visiting his grandparents. He wasn't supposed to be home _ right now_, when he could see Eddie sleeping in _ his _ room, in _ his _ bed and wearing one of _ his _ sweaters because Eddie was a pathetic loser who missed his best friend slash roommate slash guy he had been in love with for years and who had trouble sleeping without being able to hear Richie snoring loudly through the thin walls of their apartment.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Eddie muttered, suddenly feeling wide awake. He was trying to free himself from the blankets and flee to his room when the door swung open. 

Richie froze in the doorway probably thinking for a moment that he had just walked into Eddie's room instead of his own.

When he realized that wasn't the case, he beamed at Eddie. "There you are! I thought you weren't home, which would've fucking sucked because I only got an earlier flight to hang out with you, and wait⎯ **what are you doing in my bed?!**" Richie said, all in one breath. He cocked his head to the side, studying Eddie. "And is that my hoodie?"

Eddie stared at him like a deer caught in the deadlights. "Um no. It's mine."

"Come on Eds, it's like⎯ three sizes too big."

"Right. It's actually Mike's." Eddie said with a shrug. "He left it here the other day."

"No, he didn't." Richie said, eyebrows knitted. "My name is literally sewn on it, you actually sewed it yourself."

Eddie pressed his lips into a tight line. He was right. Eddie had, because Richie kept misplacing it whenever it was his turn to do laundry and it was only a matter of time before he lost it for good. 

"Damn it." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, it _ is _ yours." 

A flash of something went through Richie's face and then he was breaking into a grin. "Wait, wait. Did you sleep here because you missed me or something?" He asked with sparkling eyes, Eddie groaned internally. 

"No. _ No. _ I didn't." Eddie said but Richie's face had _ I don't believe you _written all over it. "Oh fuck you."

"Oh my god, you did!" Richie said, delighted. Eddie could feel his face pinking up from embarrassment. "God, you're so precious."

Eddie glared at him. "You're an asshole." 

Richie held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry Eds. I just⎯ I didn't realize you'd miss me that much."

Eddie sighed. That was one hell of an understatement⎯ he had missed Richie so much his heart ached. "Of course I did. I'm used to having you around, I'm used to hearing you, because you're too fucking loud even if you're just sitting and doing nothing. And you have a way of turning the apartment upside down when you're home so I can always tell you're here. And⎯ and if I can't sleep I can always crawl in here and sleep with you, so I thought⎯ I came in here, but it was still too quiet and everything smelled like soap because I made you wash everything before you left, except you forgot _ this._" He looked down at the sweater he was wearing. "It helped me sleep because it made me feel like you were here."

Richie's grin had disappeared and now he was simply staring at Eddie, expression blank except for a tiny crease between his eyebrows. Eddie was worried that he had said too much, _ revealed _ too much. Then again, Richie had just caught him in his bed and wearing his clothes because he missed him⎯ if that didn't say something about Eddie's feelings then he didn't know what would.

"I know. I'm pathetic and I've probably given you enough joking material to last you another decade." Eddie sighed. He felt like curling back in bed and forgetting this entire morning. "I'm sorry Rich. I'll make your bed and wash your sheets and⎯" _ move out and never speak to you again_, Eddie meant to say, but he stopped talking when Richie opened his duffel bag and started digging through it, shirts and boxers and socks falling to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"You're not pathetic." Richie said, voice muffled because his head was inside the bag, looking for something. "Or if you are then I am too."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" He said, pulling out a pink shirt and holding it up for Eddie to see. "I'm talking about _ this_!"

"A shirt? What does a shirt have to do with⎯ wait, is that _ my _shirt?"

"Bingo!" Richie laughed but the sound was slightly off. It sounded nervous.

"Why did you take my shirt with you?"

"Because it smells like soap and antibacterial gel and that fruity chapstick you insist on using."

Richie's word sunk in and Eddie let out a gasp. "You sleep in my clothes too?"

"Well, no. I mean, you're tiny, dude. This shirt would never fit me." Richie joked and Eddie rolled his eyes but his lips twitched into the tiniest smile. "I do sleep _ with _ it, though. It helps when I miss you, which is whenever I'm not here."

Eddie didn't know what to say, how to _ feel _ about this⎯ normal friends didn't sleep with each other's clothes because they missed each other, no matter how close they were. "I've been looking for that shirt."

Richie let out a snort. "Yeah, sorry. I was gonna take a pair of your mom's underwear, but I couldn't find them." He said, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. "Here, you can have it." He bunched up the piece of fabric and threw it at Eddie. "Can I have my sweater back?"

Eddie hesitated, if he took off the sweater he would be left in only a pair of boxers in Richie's bed. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He surprised himself when his hands reached for the hem of the sweater and he lifted it over his head. Richie's eyes widened but if the way his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes darted down to his chest meant anything, he was on board with whatever was going on. 

It made Eddie feel bold. "Sure you can have it." He said, skin burning under Richie's heated stare. "But if you want it you should come and get it."

Richie gulped, noticeably flustered. "Are we still talking about the hoodie or⎯"

"Just get over here, Rich." 

He didn't need to be told twice, practically throwing himself on the bed. He crawled towards Eddie but hesitated, hovering over him. It was Eddie who pushed himself up and brought their lips together. 

Richie sighed happily, melting into the kiss.

Eddie had imagined kissing Richie so many times but the reality was so much better. Richie's tongue sliding against his, his soft curls between Eddie's fingers, his large hands running over his bare chest⎯ Eddie never thought it would feel like every inch of his skin was on fire. 

Richie ducked his head, leaving a trail of kisses down the column of Eddie's neck. He felt him chuckle against his skin. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. You smell good, that's all." 

Eddie giggled, Richie's nose tickling a sensitive spot behind his ear. "Better than the shirt?" 

Richie pulled back to stare at him, his pupils were dilated behind his glasses. "Way better, holy shit."

He brought their lips together again, lowering himself on top of Eddie. His thigh slid between Eddie's legs and he gasped when it pressed against his half hard dick. Even through the fabric of his jeans, Eddie could feel that Richie was turned on. 

"Take off your pants." Eddie breathed into the kiss, his fingers had found their way to Richie's belt and were trying to unbuckle it. Richie tried to help but it was clear that he would have to stand up if he wanted to take them off, unless he wanted to knee Eddie in the stomach.

Eddie watched him as he removed his pants and then his shirt, leaving them both in their boxers. He snorted, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Richie looked down and grinned. "Jalapeno boxers. They're hot." He winked and Eddie laughed, beckoning Richie back to the bed. 

The headboard slammed against the wall when Richie jumped on the bed and something fell from one of the shelves and on Eddie's face. It was a monkey plush from the collection of stuffed animals Richie kept in his room. Some of them were gifts from Eddie or their friends or Richie had won them in some arcade back home. Eddie stared up at them and couldn't help but feel like they were staring right back. 

"What?"

"**I know they're just stuffed animals but doesn't it feel weird? It's like they're watching us." **Eddie said and wrinkled his nose.

Richie followed his eyes and barked out a laugh. "Oh don't mind them, Eds." He said. "They've seen worse."

Eddie's face twisted further. "Gross Richie! Why would you say that?"

He laughed again and lowered himself on top of Eddie again, pressing kisses all over his face and neck. "I'm sorry. Let me take your mind off their beady little eyes, okay?"

Eddie nodded, going pliant under Richie. Soon the stuffed animals were the last thing on his mind, especially when Richie rolled his hips down against Eddie's, their erections lining up perfectly through their boxers.

"Fuck, Richie." Eddie moaned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Next time Eds, I don't think I can hold out enough for that." 

Eddie shuddered at the thought of fucking Richie. "Fuck, me neither." He said, heat building up inside him. He was so close already, the friction against his dick from Richie's thrusts driving him to the edge. "Kiss me Rich."

Richie kissed him and the heat in Eddie's stomach lit up like a fire. His hips picked up pace and started moving faster, one of his hands slid between Eddie and the mattress to grab his ass and bring their bodies even closer. Eddie was letting out little _ ah ah ah _ noises, pleasure burning inside him. Finally Richie took his lower lip between his teeth while giving a particularly hard thrust at the same time and Eddie was coming in his underwear, mouth dropping open in a moan.

"Eddie please." Richie whined. He was making tiny aborted movements with his hips but it wasn't enough. Eddie reached between them to touch him through his boxers. "Fuck yeah please." 

Eddie wanted to see his face when he came so he rolled them over in one swift movement, wincing slightly at the feeling of cum drying in his underwear. Richie gasped, staring up at Eddie with heavy lidded eyes.

"Fuck that was hot. You're so hot, Eds."

Eddie grinned before leaning down to kiss him. He shoved his hand inside Richie's boxers causing him to whimper as he wrapped his fingers around him, a shot of arousal going straight to his own dick at how big he felt in his hand. 

"Fuck, I can't wait to have this inside me." Eddie said, stroking him faster. "You're so big, I bet it's going to feel so good."

"Oh my God." Richie groaned, his dick twitching in Eddie's hand. "_Eds_."

Eddie's eyes were glued to Richie’s face. "Come on Rich. Come for me."

Richie moaned, his eyes screwed shut as he spilled into Eddie's hand and his stomach with Eddie's name on his lips. 

While Richie caught his breath Eddie reached for a tissue to clean his hand and Richie's chest. The mess in his boxers would need more than that.

"Where are you going?" Richie asked. He was watching him with a lazy sated grin. 

"I need to clean up and change my boxers."

"Just grab one of mine and get back here. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a whole week."

Eddie hadn't either. Sleeping in Richie's room helped but there was something still missing⎯ Richie himself, who was now beckoning him into his arms with pink kissed lips curled into a grin. Ignoring the itch to go take a shower right away, he changed and climbed back in bed.

They were kissing again almost immediately.

"I'm really glad you took that early flight."

Richie stopped sucking a hickey into Eddie's skin to grin at him. "Me too, Eds. Me too."


	28. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: "Caught."

"Fair warning Rich, if we get caught I'm blaming you." 

Richie gave a loud snort, pushing open the door to Bill's bedroom. Eddie shushed him, landing a swat on his arm. 

"Ow! Bill's not even home, why are you shushing me?" He complained. Eddie simply shrugged, Richie was right, they were alone but he couldn’t help feeling like they should be doing this quietly. "Besides Eds, it's not like he would believe me if I said this was _ your _idea."

"Because it wasn't."

"Whatever, help me strip the bed sheets." 

Reluctantly, Eddie helped him. They worked in silence, except for the occasional snicker from Richie while they wrapped the mattress in tin foil. When Richie showed up at the apartment Eddie shared with Bill, carrying supplies and a mischievous grin, Eddie said _ no _ before he could even explain what he wanted to do. But Richie could be very persuasive and, for all their friends liked to tease him with how Richie was unable to say no to him, Eddie knew he was the same. All Richie needed to do was give Eddie one of his cute crooked smiles and he would agree to the stupidest shit⎯ like helping him play a prank on Bill. 

They had just finished carefully placing a layer of whipped cream and syrup on the mattress when they heard the apartment door open, and Richie and Eddie both froze. 

"I thought you said he would be out for another hour," Richie hissed. 

"I thought he would! His classes don’t end until six!" Eddie frantically looked around until he found the blanket and threw it over the mess. Then Richie was grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards Bill’s closet. 

“Seriously?” Eddie huffed, and Richie glared at him.

“Did you have a better idea?”

But before Eddie could try to come up with something else, they heard footsteps in the hallway. “Fine,” he sighed and let Richie lock them inside the closet.

Which was⎯ tiny. Seriously, _incredibly _tiny. 

And Eddie should know, the closet in his own room was the same size. But then again, Eddie had never tried _hiding _in it before. 

“Damn it,” Richie muttered, trying to make space for his long limbs. One knobby elbow connected with Eddie’s ribs and honestly, between the size of the closet and the amount of shit Bill kept inside, it would be harder _ not _to elbow him but Eddie still glared at him and pinched his side in revenge. 

“This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Richie repeated, it was dark but Eddie could still see his eyebrows shot up. He was very, _ very _close. “You told me we had a whole hour before Bill was back!”

“Yeah, but this was your stupid idea!” 

“An idea you agreed to help me with.”

“Only because you threatened to prank _ me_⎯”

The door opened and Richie lifted his hand to cover Eddie’s mouth, shutting him up just as Bill walked into his room. They heard the light switch click, Bill taking off his shoes, his bag hitting the floor. 

Eddie closed his eyes and prayed that Bill wouldn’t feel the need to change his clothes or they were both done for. When he opened them, Richie was staring hard at him. And⎯ had he moved closer? Eddie could feel him pressed against him, Richie’s hand still over his mouth. 

Eddie felt his heart speeding up at the proximity. He tried to avoid being so close to Richie⎯ it made him nervous and it made hiding his feelings that much harder. He wished he could take a step back but he was already pressed against the closet wall and, short of jumping out of the closet and exposing them to Bill, there was nothing he could do to put some distance between them. 

Richie had zoned out while staring at him, Eddie gave him a little nudge and he moved his hand away slowly. Eddie had adjusted enough to the dark of the closet to see the way Richie licked his lips while staring directly at Eddie’s mouth. There was a small crease between his eyebrows, like he was trying to solve a really hard problem. And Eddie didn’t think he was trying to come up with a solution for the fact that they were trapped in a closet.

Slowly, like he was trying not to spook Eddie, Richie lifted his hand again. This time he cupped Eddie’s cheek while pressing even closer, flush against him. Eddie’s mouth went suddenly dry, heart hammering in his chest. 

Then Richie was mouthing _ Okay? _ at him and there was no way to misread the situation or the expression on his face. He gave a short nod, unable to do anything else while he watched Richie lean in.

That was when Bill screamed. 

They jumped apart, or as much as they could in the small space. Eddie worried that they weren’t quiet enough, but with how loud Bill was cursing, he realized it didn’t matter.

“Fuck Richie and his stupid fucking pranks. I’m going to kill him.”

Eddie bit his lip, trying to keep his laughter in. Maybe he didn’t want to help Richie at first, but he had to admit that Bill falling for their prank was absolutely hilarious. Richie had a hand clamped over his mouth, clearly thinking the same. He shifted and Eddie saw him pull out his phone and show it to him. The screen was lighting up with an incoming call from Bill. Since he couldn’t answer without betraying their location, the call went to voicemail. 

“Tozier, you better watch your back. I’m getting back at you for this shit.” Bill hissed into the phone and Eddie felt another giggle rise in his throat and he had to bite his lip harder to keep it in. 

He heard the sound of running feet and then the door slammed shut. Richie and Eddie exchanged a look but it wasn’t until they heard the apartment door open and close that they both burst into laughter. 

Eddie leaned back against the wall, giggling. Richie doubled over, shaking with laughter. Eddie loved it when he laughed like that, with his whole body and with tears welling up in his pretty blue eyes. He dropped his head on Eddie’s shoulder, one of his hands falling to his hip. Eddie was suddenly reminded of how close they were and what they were about to do before Bill fell victim to their prank. 

“Do you think it’s safe?” Richie whispered against his neck, Eddie suppressed a shiver. He tried not to pay attention to Richie’s breath against his skin and instead, focused on trying to figure out if Bill really left the apartment. It was silent and Eddie nodded, grabbing for the doorknob.

The room was empty. The bed was stripped, revealing the mess underneath and the blanket was lying on the floor, fat dollops of whipped cream and syrup next to it. Eddie wrinkled his nose, feeling bad for Bill⎯ that would be a nightmare to clean up.

Richie snickered, staring at the mess. “Bill is going to kill us.” 

Eddie whirled on him. “Excuse me? Bill’s going to kill _ you_. I wasn’t here, I didn’t help. _ This_,” He gestured wildly between them. “Never happened.”

Richie bit the inside of his cheek, eyes darting towards the closet. “Um, what do you mean⎯ this? Like you helping me with the prank or⎯” 

“What?”

“You know, the thing that _ almost _ happened in the closet?” Richie said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Eddie’s stomach fluttered when he remembered that the thing that almost happened was Richie kissing him. “Because if you want to pretend that it didn’t happen that’s cool. I’m cool with that. Cool, cool, cool. Cool as a cucumber.”

Eddie chuckled softly at Richie’s nervous rambling. He copied Richie’s move from before, reaching up to cup his cheek and shutting him up. “I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen⎯ well, almost happened.”

“Oh. That’s⎯”

“Cool?” Eddie cut in with a smirk. 

“Very cool.” Richie agreed, and it was like déjà vu when he leaned down. Except this time, Bill wasn’t there to interrupt them. 

The kiss was soft, slow, perfect. 

Eddie sighed happily against Richie’s lips, tangling his fingers in his curls. Richie’s hands settled on Eddie’s waist and he used his grip to crowd Eddie against the desk⎯ Bill’s desk. It reminded Eddie of where they were. And that they should probably get out of there. They barely escaped before and Eddie doubted they would have the same luck a second time.

“We should go to my room.” He said and Richie hummed in agreement but instead of stopping, he trailed his mouth down Eddie’s jaw to his neck. “Seriously Rich, when Bill doesn’t find you in your apartment he will probably come back, I don’t think we can get away again.”

“I don’t care.” 

But Eddie did care⎯ the last thing he wanted was to end up involved in a prank war with his roommate. He would never know peace if he did. He gave Richie a meaningful look, “My room has a bed without syrup and whipped cream in it.” He told him and Richie pulled back, his eyes sparkling with interest. Eddie smirked, “And a _ really _cramped closet, if tight enclosed spaces are more your thing.”

Richie opened his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind. Eddie narrowed his eyes at him, “What?” 

“I’m just trying to figure out if I should wait until _ after _I get laid to make a joke about your tight, enclosed spaces.” Eddie groaned, which only made Richie grin harder. He grabbed his hand and started walking him towards the door. “Yeah, I definitely think I should get laid first. Just to be on the safe side.”

And, really, it was very hard for Eddie to argue with that. He was very aware of how incredibly persuasive Richie could be.


	29. A Bet In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
Prompt: Reddie in the moonlight + a bet for the kissing prompts.

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” Eddie muttered, letting Bev drag him through campus, towards the bonfire party. 

“It will be fun!” She promised with a grin. As they got closer, Eddie heard the shouts of drunk college students over the noise of crackling flames. 

He let out a sigh, that didn’t sound fun at all. “Just promise me you won't ditch me.” Eddie said. The last thing he wanted was to end up alone, in a party he didn’t even want to be in. “You're the only reason I'm here.”

Bev looked at him over her shoulder, one of her eyebrows raised. “Really? You're not secretly hoping that Richie will be there?” 

Eddie spluttered, cheeks flushing pink. “What? Why would I― I'm not―” Bev was snickering and he glared at her half heartedly. “Shut up.”

It wasn’t like she was right. He wasn’t hoping that Richie would be at this silly bonfire. Eddie was  _ sure  _ he would be there. Unlike him, Richie never missed a party. But Eddie was, in fact, hoping to see him tonight, to spend time with him. He thought he had been subtle about it, but it seemed Bev was onto him. 

The bonfire came into view. People were drinking and dancing around a large, burning pile of wood. Eddie wrinkled his nose, who thought it was a good idea to have a bunch of drunk people near a fire?

“See? Fun!” Bev said with a delighted grin, she released Eddie's arm. “Alright, I'll get us some drinks.”

“I told you not to leave me!” He said, shaking his head.

But Bev was already walking away. “I'm not leaving you! I'll be right back!” She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. 

It was a lie. 

Eddie waited at the spot where she left him, shifting uneasily on his feet. But when she didn’t return he found an empty log and sat on it, glaring at the flames. 

He was considering going back to his dorm when someone sat down next to him. Eddie looked up to find Richie grinning at him, the sight made his heart skip a beat.

“Hey Eds, having fun?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Because being surrounded by drunken idiots is clearly my idea of fun.”

“Well, at least the bonfire is cool.” Richie said, bumping his shoulder against him.

He chuckled, looking at the flames and shrugging. “Yeah, I guess.” Then his nose scrunched up. “But I'm not looking forward to my clothes and my hair smelling like smoke for an entire week.”

Richie leaned forward in one fast movement, startling him. His first thought was that Richie was going to kiss him, which made no sense, but it still made his heart speed up. Instead, Richie pressed his nose to Eddie’s hair, taking a deep breath.

“Smells good to me. Soapy and clean, pure Eddie.”

Eddie's cheeks were burning, he pushed Richie away with a light shove. "Well, I haven’t been here for long."

“Is that why you don't have a drink yet?”

“Bev said she would get me one, then she disappeared.” 

Richie chuckled softly. “Yeah, I saw her talking to Ben and Mike. That's why I came looking for you. I figured you would be around here somewhere, glaring at people who actually know how to have fun.” He smirked at Eddie. “And I was right.”

Eddie huffed indignantly. “I know how to have fun. This―” he gestured vaguely around them, “―is just not it.”

“Alright.” Richie said, pausing to drink from his beer bottle while giving Eddie a considering look. “Tell me what would you be doing if Bev hadn’t dragged you here?”

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek. The truth was, that before Bev barged into his room and dragged him outside, he’d been looking for something to watch on his laptop, ready to spend his Saturday night under his covers, watching movies. Richie clearly expected something like that, if his smug expression was anything to go by. "I can be fun." Eddie said instead, making Richie laugh out loud. 

"Sure you can, Eds." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Eddie glared at him, and when Richie raised his bottle to drink more beer he reached over and snatched the bottle away. Without giving it much thought, he brought it to his lips and, ignoring Richie’s protests, he gulped the beer down. 

His face scrunched up at the taste, but he didn't stop drinking until the bottle was empty. Richie was staring at him, wide eyed and with a slight flush on his cheeks. It made Eddie feel slightly flustered himself.

He cleared his throat and tried to make his expression smug. “See? I’m fun.”

“The life of the fucking party.” Richie agreed with a chuckle.

“Mmm, exactly.” He didn’t understand how he felt a bit tipsy after only half a bottle of beer. The last thing he needed was for Richie to also tease him for being a lightweight. “I'm the most fun person on campus.”

Richie gave him an uncharacteristically soft smile. “You're certainly the cutest.” 

The words made blood rise to Eddie’s face. Before he was forced to respond to that, they heard catcalls and whistles coming from a group near them. When they looked over, they saw two people kissing in the middle of a circle. Richie noticed the way Eddie’s nose scrunched up and said, “I think they're playing truth or dare. Wanna go over there Mr. ‘I'm the most fun person on campus’?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Richie, that game is just an excuse to make out with strangers.” 

“Duh. That's what makes it fun.”

“You know what's  _ not  _ fun?”

“You?” Richie supplied with a smirk.

“Mononucleosis.” Eddie finished, and Richie tossed his head back with a laugh. 

“I mean, you could always choose truth. You look like the kind of guy who picks truth every time.” He said with that same smug expression from before. It bugged Eddie, especially considering Richie was right. On the rare occasion Eddie had attended parties in high school and was roped into games of truth or dare, he always stuck with truth. It was safer. And boring, according to Richie. 

“You're wrong.” Eddie lied as best as he could. “I picked dare all the time, and I never backed down.”

“Is that so?” Richie said, eyes sparkling with interest. “So if I were to dare you to do something right now, you'd do it?”

Eddie hesitated. He wanted to prove Richie wrong, but he was nervous about what he would dare him to do. Sure that Eddie would back down, a smile slowly appeared on Richie’s face.

That smug smile was what ultimately made Eddie say, “Yeah. I'll do it.”

He regretted it when Richie’s smile turned devious. “Well then. I dare you to kiss someone.” He said, looking at him with a challenge in his eyes, like he was certain Eddie wouldn't do it, not after he just finished talking about mononucleosis and the risks of kissing strangers. 

Eddie’s lips flattened to a thin, stubborn line. “Anyone?”

"Yup." Richie shrugged. "Your choice Eds, just find someone at this bonfire and kiss them. Live a little."

Eddie looked around, his bottom lip caught between his teeth while he weighed his options. He could say no, Richie would tease him but he would never force Eddie to do anything he didn’t want to do. Kissing a stranger was out of the question, just thinking about it made him shudder. He guessed he could find Bev and give her a quick friendly kiss just to shut Richie up. Or―

Eddie looked at Richie. He was used to denying it, but Eddie knew he liked him. He liked his blue eyes, his ridiculous glasses, his messy curls. And he liked how he made Eddie laugh. How he could go from making a joke to talking him down from a panic attack in less than a second. He liked how he seemed to know Eddie better than anyone, even if they had only known each other for a year.

He wanted to kiss him. He  _ could  _ kiss him. And if Richie didn't kiss him back, he could just brush it off as part of the joke. No harm done. And if he  _ did  _ kiss him back, well― Eddie wouldn’t mind. 

“Backing down, Eds?” Richie asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“No, just thinking.”

Richie opened his mouth, ready to make another teasing remark, but Eddie cut him off before he got the chance. He closed the space between the two and pressed their lips together. 

He heard Richie make a surprised noise and felt him go stiff as a board. Eddie started to panic when he didn’t kiss him back right away but before he could even think about moving away, Richie was grabbing his shoulders, and his lips were moving. Eddie didn't even care about the taste of beer shared between them, kissing Richie was better than he ever imagined. He placed his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

It wasn't until they heard a few catcalls that may or may not have been directed at them that they pulled away, both of them a little flushed. The way Richie was grinning at him eased the last of Eddie's nerves.

“Still think I don't know how to have fun?” Eddie asked, voice slightly breathless. 

“A little.” Richie replied, and Eddie pushed at his chest but he was smiling. “You definitely know how to kiss, though.”

Eddie felt his stomach flip. “Oh. Thanks.” He mumbled shyly. 

“Can I ask why me?”

The question brought back Eddie's worries. Kissing Richie was one thing, blatantly admitting that he liked him was way more nerve wracking. 

He offered a noncommittal shrug. “You were the closest to me.” He said as nonchalantly as he could. 

But Richie's grin widened, like he didn't believe Eddie at all. “Oh really? So you would've just kissed any guy like that?”

“I might've.”

Richie rolled his eyes, he moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. “Right. See, here's the thing, Eds. I don't think you would've. I think you wanted to kiss me just as much as I've been wanting to kiss you.”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. “Wait, what?” When he had first realized he liked Richie he didn’t want to get his hopes up, knowing it would be worse if it turned out Richie only saw him as a friend so he never entertained the idea that he might like him back. 

“Let’s just say,” Richie began, his hand softly holding Eddie’s cheek. “If you had dared me to kiss anyone at this bonfire, I would’ve also picked you.” 

“Oh.” Eddie gasped, his heart hammering in his chest. Richie leaned in to kiss him again, without anyone daring him to do it. 

And just as their lips touched Eddie thought that maybe this time, just a little bit of hope would be alright. 


	30. NSFW - In Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
Prompt: "We're just friends."  
"Friends don't do this kind of shit."

"Rich, you need to stop."

Richie jerked back, studying Eddie's face for any sign of discomfort. He was sure Eddie was enjoying the way Richie was kissing and biting his neck, if the little gasps he was letting out were any indication.

"You don't like that?"

"What?" Eddie asked, blinking his eyes into focus. For a moment he seemed genuinely confused that Richie wasn't kissing him anymore, then he snapped out of it and pulled Richie back in. "No, not that. I like that, keep doing that. I mean. You need to stop giving me those looks." 

"What looks?" Richie asked, picking up where he left off and sucking a hickey on Eddie's throat. He let out a happy sigh.

"You know." He said, his fingers tangling in Richie's hair. "The 'I've seen you naked looks' you were giving me."

"But I've seen you naked, Eds." Richie replied with a smug smile, even if Eddie couldn't see it.

He gave a sharp tug to his curls. "Yes, but our friends don't know that." He said, giving them another tug just because he knew how much Richie liked it. "And we don't want them to find out, remember? Not yet." 

Richie shrugged, he couldn't care less if their friends found out the truth, but Eddie insisted that they kept it quiet for now. Richie had to admit he enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around, but he was also dying to tell everyone that Eddie and him were together and he wanted to give Eddie as many adoring, and yes, maybe a little sexy, looks as he pleased.

Richie didn't even realize he was looking at Eddie like that. He thought he was giving him friendly 'we haven't touched each other's dicks' looks while they watched a movie with their friends in Stan and Richie's dorm room. He thought the way Eddie was squirming in his seat was due to the horror movie Bev had picked. And when Eddie abruptly jumped to his feet, claiming he needed to get his special neck pillow from his room across the hall, Richie thought it was just an excuse to get a break from the movie. 

Then Eddie grabbed his hand on the way out and dragged him through the door with him. Richie figured he didn't want to go alone and went willingly. He was surprised when Eddie pushed him against the door of the room he shared with Bill and proceeded to shove his tongue down Richie's throat. He recovered quickly, manhandling Eddie until he had him pressed against the desk and returning the kiss with matching intensity. 

He was only realizing now that it was the look he gave Eddie, albeit unknowingly, that ended up with Eddie propped up on the desk with his legs wrapped around Richie's waist while he sucked on his neck. Why would Richie want to stop looking at him like that?

"So you don't want me to look at you?" He asked, biting down on Eddie's jaw and enjoying how it made his breath hitch. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you already?" 

Eddie let out a snort. Richie jumped when his hand wiggled between them and squeezed the obvious tent in his pants. "I know just how hard it is." He whispered, his voice low and husky in a way that made Richie's cock twitch against Eddie's hand.

Richie swallowed thickly when he squeezed again. "Ah! Eds gets off a good one." 

"Hmm." Eddie hummed distractedly, using his other hand, still tangled in Richie's hair, to bring their lips together. "Now take off your pants so we can _ both _ get one off."

Richie let out a strangled laugh. "God you're perfect." He blurted out, giving him a surprisingly chaste kiss before unzipping his pants. Eddie gave him a fond smile while working on his own zipper. 

They knew they were in a hurry, if they didn't go back to their friends soon they might come looking for them. So they didn't even bother to take off their pants completely, just enough so they could get their dicks out. They were both fully hard after a very intense make out session and some mild grinding. Eddie's dick was already leaking, wetness gathering at the tip. That alone made Richie forget about their limited time and drop to his knees, taking Eddie in his mouth.

"Fuck Richie!" He gasped, bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite on his knuckles. He kept the other one in Richie's hair to guide him up and down his length.

Richie hollowed his cheeks, drawing a choked whimper from Eddie. That sound went straight to his own dick and he took it in his hand, timing his strokes with the movements of his mouth.

He was ready to make Eddie come like this and jerk himself off after he came down his throat. He picked up the pace when Eddie's thighs started to shake, knowing he was close, but before he came Eddie was pulling at his hair and shoulders, dragging Richie to his feet.

He stumbled into the space between Eddie's legs. "I want to kiss you." He groaned, arching up so he could lick into Richie's mouth. Their lips parted with a soft, wet sound. "I'm close, Rich."

"I've got you, baby." Richie said, going along with the change of plans. He let go of his dick to wrap his fingers around Eddie. He didn't have to miss the friction in his own dick for long, Eddie took over, his fingers expertly stroking Richie.

They weren't kissing anymore so much as panting into each other's mouths as they both neared the edge. "Rich, I'm gonna come." Eddie moaned. "My shirt- don't let it get on my- _ Oh my god!" _

Eddie came with a loud moan. Richie, who somehow understood his broken words, managed to keep his come from getting on his shirt, like the thoughtful boyfriend he was. 

He planted feather light kisses on the soft skin of Eddie's neck while he came down, keeping his come covered hand away from them and using the other one to tilt Eddie's head to the side. 

"You're so fucking hot, Eds." He whispered into his ear and Eddie gave him a lazy smile in return. 

"Are you close?" He asked Richie, picking up the pace with his hand the way he liked. 

"Hmm." Richie let out a strangled sound and nodded, pushing his cock into Eddie's fist. 

Eddie kissed him, sucking on his tongue and expertly twisting his wrist until Richie followed him over the edge, a broken 'Eddie' falling from his lips.

Richie dropped his head against Eddie's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you those looks anymore?" He pulled back to smile giddily at Eddie. 

His lips twitched into a smile, then something else registered because he wrinkled his nose. "Right now all I want you to give me is a tissue. My hand is covered in come." 

Richie threw his head back with a laugh. "I'm on it, babe." With his pants threatening to fall from his hips, he picked up a box of tissues from the floor, giving one to Eddie and using another to clean his own hand. 

He had just tossed them both towards the trash can when they heard someone bang on the door, followed by the rattle of the doorknob. Richie barely had time to step in front of Eddie, still sitting on the desk with his dick out, before the door flung open. 

He was facing in the opposite direction and he couldn't see the door, but he saw Eddie's mortified expression and he heard Bev shriek, which was enough to get the picture.

Then, "I fucking knew it." Stan said, and Richie thought he heard Ben mutter, "Is Richie wearing _ My Little Pony _ boxers?" He could've sworn it was Mike who answered him, but he didn't hear what he said.

Richie grimaced. "Fuck, is it all of them?" He asked Eddie.

He got his answer when Bill groaned, "Seriously? On my fucking desk?" 

Which confirmed to Richie that it was all of their friends who had just walked in on them. So Richie did what he did best to lighten up awkward situations. He made a joke. "Don't worry Bill, we will use your bed next time."

Eddie slapped his arm and Richie instinctively moved back, before realizing his body was the only thing hiding Eddie's lower half from their friends. He looked over his shoulder at them, crowded next to the _ very open _ door.

"Do you guys mind closing that? Five people walking in on us is more than fucking enough." He muttered. "A bigger audience and I might start charging."

The door clicked shut and after a couple of very awkward moments, Bev cleared her throat, "So are you two dating?" She asked, completely casual, like she didn't just walk in on two of her friends after they had sex.

Richie wanted to laugh, this was fucking weird, but Eddie was giving him a warning look that made him change tactics. "_What?_" He asked, playing dumb. "No way, no. Eduardo and I- we're- just friends."

It sounded convincing to his own ears, but based on the way Eddie looked at him and mouthed 'seriously?' it probably wasn't. 

Richie shrugged his shoulders to say 'well, what did you want me to say?'

Someone snorted- Stan? Mike?

"Friends don't do this kind of shit." Definitely Stan.

He tried again. "Just because you and I don't do it Stanothy, it doesn't mean that-"

"Rich." Eddie interrupted, the first time he spoke since getting walked in on. He gave Richie a little shake of his head that told him that yeah, they got caught and they couldn't lie their way out of this, but his mouth was curled up in a way that told Richie that maybe Eddie didn't mind that much. 

Richie felt his face break into a grin. He never intended for them to get caught, honestly. But he was glad they did, because now he could do this- press his lips against Eddie's while their friends watched. 

"Does that answer your question, Bev?" Richie asked, kissing him again just because he could. He heard Bev giggle. "Now, can my boyfriend and I get a little privacy or do you want me to turn around and show you why everyone calls me Big Dick Tozier?"

"Literally no one calls you that." Stan said, probably while rolling his eyes. 

Richie ignored him. "One." He counted out loud. "Two." But he never got to three. He heard the door open, shuffling footsteps and Bill say, "I'm going to burn that desk," before it shut again. 

Eddie sighed loudly. "Guess the cat is out of the bag."

Richie snickered, tipping his head to look down at them, at their undone pants. "More like- the dick is out of the bag." 

Eddie scrunched up his nose, but despite himself, he laughed. Loud and happy, right before he pulled Richie in to give him another kiss. 


	31. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
One word prompt: "Secret."
> 
> Tw blood and injury

_ I know your secret, your dirty little secret. I know your secret, your dirty little secret. I know your _⎯

The words kept playing on a loop in Richie’s head. They had been, since his creepy encounter with Pennywise. Those words were almost enough to send him running out of Derry, and they were doing a great job at making him wish he could run out of the house on Neibolt street right now. But leaving wasn’t an option⎯ not as long as his friends were still here. 

_ Should I tell them, Richie? You wouldn’t want anyone to know what you’re hiding. _

“Jesus, fuck.” Richie muttered, shaking his head, hoping it would make the clown’s voice go away. 

“Rich, are you okay?” 

Richie startled, snapping out of his thoughts to find Eddie blinking up at him. He hadn’t noticed that he had fallen behind from the group, and that Eddie was right there with him, walking a few steps behind the others. He scoffed, “I honestly have no idea how to answer that, Eds.” 

“Fair enough.” Eddie snorted, lips twitching almost imperceptibly. “It’s so fucked up being back here.”

Richie snorted. “You can say that again.”

Eddie actually smiled at that. “It’s so fucked up being back here.” He repeated, startling a laugh out of Richie.

But the laugh was abruptly cut off by the cry he let out when he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach. 

Richie saw Eddie’s face go from confused to worried, and then he was falling to his knees, the pain making him lightheaded. 

He blindly reached for the hem of his shirt just as he felt another flash of pain go through him, causing him to double over. 

"Richie! Rich, what's wrong? What's going on?" Eddie kneeled in front of him, his eyes were desperately looking for the reason why Richie was crying in pain. He realized that it was just the two of them in the room, he could hear the rest of their friends banging on a door and shouting for him, locked away in another room. They sounded so far, he could feel himself starting to slip away. "Richie, fucking talk to me!" Eddie frantically urged him.

But Richie couldn't talk. The searing pain in his belly was twisting his insides. He struggled to pull up the hem of his shirt⎯ and gagged when he saw that his skin was being carved by an invisible hand. Each bloody line lighting his nerve endings on fire. 

"Holy shit!" Eddie gasped horrified. His hands dumbly swatted at Richie's stomach, but there was nothing there for Eddie to swat away. 

His vision was starting to blur at the edges, but Richie could still make out the letter _ 'R' _ carved in blood onto his skin. If Pennywise wanted Richie to feel how he spelled out every letter in his name, he would have to hurry⎯ he already felt like he was about to pass out.

Another bloody line appeared, and Richie moaned in pain. Eddie's big, brown eyes watched it happen in horror. But instead of the _ 'I' _Richie expected to see, a horizontal line appeared, forming a plus sign instead. 

Along with the sharp pain came also a terrible realization.

"No no no." Richie muttered through gritted teeth. His hands scratched at his stomach, trying to make the letters disappear. 

_ I know your secret, your dirty little secret. _

Another bloody line, another stab of pain, another weak moan. 

Eddie frantically searched for something, _ anything _that might help them, but how could they stop something they couldn't see?

"Fuck! Guys!" Eddie called out for their friends, but Richie could hear them yelling as they probably faced their own horrors. "Fuck, I don't⎯ Rich, I don't know what to do!" He said, distressed. Richie felt the need to comfort him, even if he was the one who was being sliced open like an animal.

Three horizontal lines appeared in succession, forming an _ 'E' _and, for a moment, Richie saw those same letters carved, not on his stomach, but on the kissing bridge. And not by an invisible hand, but by a young Richie, many years ago.

_ R + E _

_ Should I tell them, Richie? _

He tried to meet Eddie's eyes, to see what was going through his friend's head, but Eddie was staring at his stomach in confusion. Had he put it together? Did Eddie know?

The pain started to fade into a dull ache that was slightly easier to manage. Richie thought he could stand up, maybe even run⎯ though he didn't know where he would go. Away from Eddie, probably. Before he realized what the initials on his stomach meant. 

But before Richie could get any ideas, he felt more pain, on his neck this time. He felt a trickle of blood fall as the invisible knife pressed against his skin.

Then he felt it⎯ a hand pulling his head back, keeping him in place against something solid. And then he heard it⎯ the clown's shrill laugh right next to his ear. 

"He knows, Richie." Pennywise mocked him, and he shuddered. "Now Eddie knows your dirty little secret."

"Eds," He groaned, using his hands to try and free himself, but even if he could feel Pennywise, he couldn't really _ touch _him.

Eddie's eyes snapped up to his neck, widening in panic. "Holy shit, no no no."

Something pulled at Richie's hair and his head was thrown further back. And then he saw it. He saw It. In the partially broken mirror on top of the fireplace, holding a knife against Richie's throat and using the tip to draw blood. 

"Eddie." Richie choked out. "Eddie, the mirror. The fucking mirror."

Eddie frowned, following Richie's gaze, eyes widening even more when he saw their reflection. Eddie must have also seen the clown. He quickly jumped to his feet, grabbed a fire poker, and with an angry shout, he used it to shatter the glass. 

Pennywise disappeared and Richie fell back on the floor. His hands touched his throat, but when he pulled them back they were clean. There was no blood. He no longer felt pain, just the faint memory of it. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. 

"Richie, hey." Eddie dragged him into a sitting position, cradling his face in his hands. "Look at me, Rich. Hey, look at me." 

Richie slowly opened his eyes and he saw relief wash over Eddie's face. His eyes darted to Richie's throat looking for blood, but there wasn't any. Then he was lifting Richie's shirt and touching his stomach, thoroughly searching for any remnants of the cuts with his fingers. 

"Jesus Christ, Eds! At least buy me dinner before you start feeling me up." 

"Fuck you, asshole." Eddie snapped, but there was no heat behind the words. His voice was more of a relieved exhale. "The letters are gone." 

"Good. I didn't plan to leave Derry with a fucking tattoo on my stomach." 

"I don't get it." Eddie said, shaking his head.

Richie gave him a tired shrug. "Just another one of It's fucking tricks."

"No⎯ I mean. Yeah. What I don't get is how those letters are supposed to be your dirty little secret."

Richie's stomach dropped. "You⎯ You heard _ that_?" 

Eddie nodded. "Were they⎯ I figured the 'R' and the 'E' stood for Richie and Eddie, but what does it mean?"

Maybe it was the fact that he had almost just died, or that he never could deny Eddie anything, but Richie surprised himself by blurting out the truth. "I carved those same initials on the Kissing Bridge when I was fourteen." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I was in love with you⎯ because I am in love with you." Richie sighed, looking down at his hands, unable to make eye contact with Eddie. "_That _is my dirty little secret."

Eddie breathed out a tiny, surprised, "Oh." 

Richie felt like there was a huge lump in his throat. "I never wanted you to find out, I can't believe Pennywise just fucking outed me."

"I'm glad he did."

Richie scoffed. "You're glad the son a bitch carved me like a fucking pumpkin? That's harsh, Eds."

"No, dumbass." Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that he exposed your secret."

"Why?"

"Because now I'm not scared to do the same with mine." Eddie said. Richie knitted his eyebrows. "And I can do this."

"Do wha⎯" 

But Eddie cut off the rest of his words when he pressed his lips against Richie's mouth. 

His eyes fluttered closed, he cupped Eddie's cheeks and kissed him back, feeling like his entire body was on fire. 

He would've been happy to keep kissing Eddie forever⎯ even if it was in this fucking crackhead house⎯ but then Eddie let out a grunt of pain. Richie pulled away in panic. 

"Please tell me Pennywise isn't trying to carve _ you _open now?"

Eddie shook his head. "My knife wound didn't disappear like yours did." He said, pointing at the bandage on his cheek. 

"Fucking Bowers." He muttered, carefully running his thumb over it.

"At least you killed the guy." Eddie said with a little smile.

Richie snorted. "Now you just need to kill Pennywise and make us even."

"Deal." 

They both leaned forward to kiss again when there was a loud crash that made them jump apart. They heard the sound of rushing footsteps and saw their friends appear on the doorway, looking disheveled and with frantic looks on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Bill asked, eyes darting between the two of them.

Eddie nodded, pulling himself to his feet and helping Richie do the same. "Yeah. Are you?" 

Their friends nodded. Eddie didn't let go of Richie's hand, lacing their fingers together instead. Bill noticed their hands, but he didn't say anything about it. "Okay let's go. No one falls behind, okay?"

They all agreed, and followed Bill as he made his way inside the house. 

For the first time since he set foot in Derry, Richie didn't want to run away. He wanted to kill this fucking clown once and for all, so he could make up for lost time with Eddie.


	32. NSFW - Before An Awards Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
Prompt: "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? Cause if you did, we're having sex. Right now."

Eddie knocked on the bathroom door for the third time. “Come on Rich, we need to get going soon. Let me see!”

“I don’t know, Eds.” Richie said from the other side of the door. “I’m not fooling anyone with this, they’ve seen my Netflix special, they know I dress like a twelve-year-old color blind nerd.”

A faint smile touched Eddie’s lips. “Exactly, that’s why I picked it out for you.” He said, knocking one more time. “Now let me see it, asshole!”

He heard Richie sigh before the door clicked open, and he stepped out. He was glaring at the tie in his hand, “I don’t even know how to make a tie knot. Can you help me?” He asked him, but Eddie wasn’t paying attention to that. He was staring at his boyfriend, taking it all in.

He knew he shouldn’t be so surprised by how Richie looked. Like he told him, it was Eddie who picked up his suit for the awards ceremony, knowing that if it was up to Richie, he would throw on one of his Hawaiian shirts and call it a day. He knew Richie would look good in the clothes he got, but he wasn't prepared for how good. 

The blue suit fit Richie perfectly, accentuating his long legs and his broad shoulders. The color brought out his blue eyes and the black dress shirt that he wore underneath contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Even without the tie⎯  _ especially _ without the tie, and the first few buttons of his shirt undone⎯ Richie looked really hot. 

“Eddie?” Richie asked when Eddie did nothing but stare at him. He looked down at his clothes self consciously. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Eddie said, surprised to hear that his own voice sounded huskier and a little breathless. 

Richie seemed to notice, and he squinted at him. “Okay,” He said, dragging out the word. “Do you wanna help me with the tie then?” 

Eddie quickly shook his head. “No, you don't need it.” He sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on it as his eyes roamed over Richie. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, he blurted out, “You already look fucking hot, Rich.”

Richie’s eyes widened comically, his breath catching in his throat. “Eds, did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip?” He asked, giving Eddie a look that was equal parts surprised and excited anticipation. “Cause if you did, we're having sex. Right now.”

“We're going to be late.” Eddie said, though even he could hear how his words lacked conviction.

Richie noticed it too, and he gave Eddie a shit-eating grin. “I guess we'll have to be quick then.”

Eddie swallowed thickly. That was enough for Richie, and he was on him in a second, tilting Eddie’s head up for a kiss. He eagerly kissed him back as Richie's hands immediately went to his ass, kneading it through his pants as they made out. Eddie wanted to run his hands through Richie's hair, but he knew it would be too much work to try to fix it after. Instead, he grabbed his shoulders, broad and firm under his hands, as he grinded against Richie, their erections growing rapidly in their pants.

A whine escaped his throat. “Richie, please.”

His response was to shove Eddie onto the bed, until he was laying on his back and staring up at Richie. “You looked good like this, baby.” He said, watching him with dark hooded eyes, pressing his palm against his erection.

Eddie licked his lips. He wanted to slide that zipper down and take Richie in his mouth, but his boyfriend had other plans. He slapped Eddie’s thigh with his other hand. “Lose the pants and turn around for me.” He demanded, and Eddie quickly obeyed. He popped the button of his pants and pulled them along with his underwear down to his thighs, while Richie looked for lube and a condom in their bedside table. Then he got on his hands and knees and waited for Richie to do something.

It wasn't long before Richie’s hands were on him, grabbing onto Eddie's hips and dragging him back until Eddie could feel his erection rubbing against his ass.

Eddie moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Come on, I want more, Rich.”

“Yeah okay, baby.” He mumbled, and then Eddie felt his slick finger prodding at his hole. “Fuck Eds, you're still open from this morning.” He quickly added a second finger, and Eddie pushed back against them with a desperate whine. He loved Richie’s fingers, they were long and big, like the rest of him, and they felt  _ so good _ inside of him. 

Richie pressed them against Eddie’s prostate and he cried out, dropping to his elbows with a full-body shudder. Richie cursed under his breath, adding a third one. Eddie desperately started fucking himself on them.

“You like this, Eds?” Richie said with a deep groan. “You like my fingers?”

“You know I do.” Eddie gasped, feeling them press against his prostate one more time. “I fucking love them. They're so big.”

“Mmm you like how big I am, don't you?” Richie teased, pushing relentlessly against that spot, Eddie dropped his head in his arms, whimpering at the stimulation. “God Eddie, you're so desperate to be fucked.”

Eddie heard him lower his zipper and rip open the condom wrapper, and shuddered in anticipation. He nodded, “Please Rich, I'm ready. Fuck me.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Richie removed his fingers and Eddie whined at the loss, but they were quickly replaced by the head of his dick, pushing slowly against his entrance. They both moaned as Richie entered him, pausing only when his cock was fully inside him. 

“Fuck, baby.” Richie moaned, letting Eddie adjust, kneading his ass in his hands. 

Eddie let out a high pitched whine. “Richie, god. You feel so good.” The only thing that was better than Richie's fingers was his cock, it made Eddie feel so full. “Move Richie, please.”

“It would be my pleasure, Eds. Literally.” 

Eddie chuckled, but the sound was cut off by a strangled moan when Richie started moving. He wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist, pressing his chest against his back and covering Eddie with his body as he thrusted into him.

Then Richie's lips were on him, kissing his neck. Eddie was so close already. “Richie, shit, please touch me.” He said, pushing back against him. Richie wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, and Eddie arched his back at the touch, knowing he wouldn't last long if Richie kept up this pace.

“Come on, Eds. Come for me, babe.”

"Shit- shit- Richie!" Eddie moaned as he came, gripping the sheets in his fists. Richie stroked him through his orgasm until Eddie was whining from overstimulation. Then he fucked into Eddie a couple more times until he was also coming, filling up the condom with a groan.

They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath, until Richie let out a chuckle. “I hope you know I’m buying a bunch of suits for myself now.” He said, squeezing Eddie’s hip. “Well,  _ you  _ are buying them for me.”

Eddie snorted, then he inhaled sharply. “Shit, the suits! Please tell me we didn't get any cum on them.” He wiggled from under Richie, both of them groaning when he slipped out. Eddie sighed in relief when he saw that his suit was clean, a little rumpled and sweaty, but luckily all the come had ended on the sheets under him. “Oh, thank God.”

“No, ‘thank Richie’. If it wasn't for me, you would have landed right on the wet spot.” Richie said while disposing of the condom. He tucked himself into his pants and zipped them up. 

Eddie's snarky comeback died in his throat when he looked at him. Somehow Richie looked even sexier now in his rumpled suit and with a sheen of sweat and a pink flush covering his skin. Eddie felt his cock twitch feebly in his pants.

Richie let out a groan. “You have to stop looking at me like that. I can feel my dick trying to get hard again.”

Eddie bit his lip and looked away, focusing on smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt. “Sorry.”

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Richie spoke into his ear. "Don’t apologize, just save it until we get home. I'll fuck you again, baby." He whispered, causing Eddie to whine low in his throat. “I'll leave the suit on this time, and I’ll fuck you on your back. Let you see me like this.”

Eddie swallowed thickly, wondering how he was going to make it through this stupid awards show now that he knew what would be waiting for him when they got home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
